SCREAM 2
by jasonX65
Summary: Logan and the rest of the survivors have moved on with their lives. But now, a new string of killings have begun, dredging up ghosts from the past. Will this group of friends manage to band together and survive, or will Ghostface finally win?
1. A Year and a Half Later

[OPEN ON A CORDLESS LANDLINE PHONE, RINGING]

A girl with long curly black hair, dark skin, and olive green eyes picks up the phone. She wears a low cut tee that reveals quite a bit of cleavage and super short shorts that reveal long sexy legs.

GIRL

Hello?

MAN (v.o.)

Hello, Nancy.

[Soundtrack trills]

NANCY

Who is this?

MAN (v.o.)

Who would you like it to be?

NANCY

Someone else.

Nancy hangs up the phone, placing it back on the charger. It rings again almost instantly. The girl sighs, answering once again.

NANCY

Hello? (clearly annoyed)

MAN (v.o.)

It's rude to hang up on people.

NANCY

So sorry. Want me to do it again? Should I actually say goodbye this time?

MAN (v.o.)

It'll be your final goodbye.

[Soundtrack thuds}

Nancy's eyes grow wide with fright.

NANCY

What is that supposed to mean?

MAN (v.o.)

You look scared.

NANCY

What did you say?

MAN (v.o.)

I said, you _sound_ scared.

Nancy looks around the room, paranoia setting in.

NANCY

That's not what you said.

MAN (v.o)

What do you think I said?

Nancy takes a deep breath, stepping slowly into the living room. The room has a very ominous tone to it, as the only light comes from the blue screen on the television in the corner. Nancy makes her way slowly across the room, stepping into the hallway. She walks over to the front door, standing on her tiptoes, peering out the glass in the top half of the door.

MAN (v.o.)

Can you see me?

NANCY

I swear to God, Jason, if this is you playing another prank so help me…

[PAN AROUND THE YARD, THROUGH THE WINDOW]

It's pretty dark outside. The only light comes from a streetlight across the road. The light causes the shadows to stretch out ominously. Nancy looks around, expecting to see someone or something plain as day out in the darkness. She lets out a heavy breath, fogging up the window.

Her feet make a small thump as they hit the floor again. She makes sure the door is locked, then heads back through the house.

INT. KITCHEN

MAN (v.o.)

If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're scared, Nancy.

Nancy walks over to the kitchen counter, opening a drawer. She rummages through it for several minutes before pulling out a large butcher knife.

NANCY

More like bored.

MAN (v.o.)

Oh yeah? Then why did you just pull out a knife?

Nancy's jaw drops. She looks around the kitchen, seeing no one. The girl holds the knife out, ready to strike at anything.

NANCY

You know, Jason, I think you should give it a rest. I might accidentally hurt you if you jump out to scare me or some shit.

MAN (v.o.)

This isn't Jason…

[Soundtrack thuds]

MAN (v.o.) (cont'd)

… But Jason is with me. Let me show you.

The man hangs up. Nancy pulls the phone away from her ear, looking at the flashing screen. She still holds the knife to her chest, obviously scared. What the hell was happening?

Suddenly, a loud _crash_ causes Nancy to scream. A body comes flying through the French doors in the corner of the kitchen. The body hits the floor hard, splattering blood across the room. Nancy almost immediately recognizes the body. It's Jason.

NANCY

Jason!

The teen runs over to the boy, kneeling next to him. As she gets closer to him, she can see multiple stab wounds across his back. She puts a hand over her mouth, tears running down her cheeks.

There's a loud crunch of glass as a black boot steps on several broken shards lying on the floor. Nancy looks over at the figure, screaming. The person has on hooded black robes, black gloves, black boots, and a ghost white mask with a face pulled into a permanent scream. He pulls out a Buck 120 hunting knife, preparing to kill Nancy.

Nancy screams again, scrambling backwards across the kitchen. The ghostly figure steps inside, slowly moving across the room. Nancy backs up against the wall, climbing to her feet. She looks around, noticing for the first time that she dropped her phone and the knife when Jason flew through the window.

NANCY

Shit!

Ghostface comes closer and closer.

NANCY

You don't have to do this! Please!

Ghostface swings the knife at Nancy, who jumps out of the way at the last possible second. The blade sinks into the wall. Nancy takes this opportunity to run. She disappears through the doorway of the kitchen. Ghostface yanks the knife from the wall, running in the opposite direction of his victim.

INT. LIVING ROOM

Nancy runs through the living room, looking behind her to see if the ghostly figure is following. It isn't. She turns, preparing to run into the dining room, however she is intercepted by GHOSFTACE! She lets out a scream, sliding to a stop just in front of the killer. Before she can do anything else, Ghostface brings the knife down, straight into Nancy's eye. The blade makes a sickening noise as it penetrates the girls eyeball.

Nancy lets out several grunts and groans as blood runs down her face. Her un-injured eye rolls back in her head. The killer pulls the knife out, causing yet another disgusting sound. The girl falls to her knees, then face forward to the floor.

Ghostface wipes the blood off of the blade and onto his gloves. He looks around the room, disappearing into the darkness of the dining room.

[SMASH TO BLACK]

 **STABBED**

[ZOOM OUT, REVEALING THE WORD "STABBED" ON A TV SCREEN]

A silly scream can be heard as the blood red words begin to fade out on the screen. Some pop song begins to play as the screen fades in on a movie theatre. Suddenly, the TV screen goes blank.

[PAN AROUND TO TWO GIRLS SITTING ON A COUCH]

GIRL #1

What did you turn it off for?

GIRL #2

Oh come on, this movie is a piece of shit. That's not how it happened at all.

The first girl, APRIL TAYLOR, seventeen years old, has blood red hair that falls to her shoulders. She has dark green eyes that look as if they could pierce into the very core of your being. Currently she is wearing a lime green T-shirt and faded jeans. She sits cross-legged on the couch, hands wound together in her lap. April has always been known as the quiet, socially awkward girl that none of the popular kids knew. However, it wasn't surprising that many people didn't know her, as she had just moved to Harper's Port a month ago.

APRIL

Since you just _know_ so much about it, why don't you explain it all to me? (Smirking)

The other girl, CALLIE HANSON, sixteen years old, is an olive skinned girl with silky black hair. She has brown eyes that are full of glee. Callie has a nose ring and spider bite piercings on the lower left corner of her lip. The girl is wearing a low cut tank top that reveals a lot of cleavage, and black yoga pants. Callie is the kind of girl that everyone knows, but doesn't necessarily like. She could be kind of…overbearing.

When April went to school on her first day, Callie had quickly found out who she was and where she came from. Callie was the only one who had made an effort to befriend April so far, but thanks to Callie, April had made several acquaintances

Callie turns to face her friend, also crossing her legs. She lets out a sigh, beginning to explain everything.

CALLIE

Well, first of all, their names aren't Nancy and Jason. It was Natalie Franzel and James Rogers. And that's not how they died, either. James was stabbed in the neck, then hung up in the front door. Natalie was chased around the house, until finally she was chased down and gutted in her bedroom. The killer took her heart out and sent it to Logan Fields in a box.

APRIL

Logan Fields…isn't he a senior?

CALLIE

Yeah! He's dating Brie Mitchell. He was the main target of the killing spree. In the movie his name is Adam Randall.

APRIL

(Scrunching her face in confusion) Why did they change everyone's names in the movie?

CALLIE

(Scoffing) Are you seriously asking that question?! It would have been pretty messed up if they would have used everyone's actual names. Especially since basically all the victims were under eighteen. Pretty sure that would've gotten them into some sort of legal trouble.

April nods her head, thinking about it. It seems like she's trying to take all of this information in. Callie crosses her arms over her chest, feeling impressed with herself.

APRIL

So why did all of that happen?

CALLIE

This is the most fucked up part of all. Logan's dad was involved in this crazy car accident way back when, and he killed a woman and her daughter in the accident. After that, Logan's dad couldn't deal with the guilt of it all, so he moved away. The woman and the little girl that died in the car crash had another family member though. His name was Seth Palmer and he was the son and brother of the two that died in the crash. He moved to Harpers' Port at a young age. He even had his name changed. The boy went by Joey Masters.

Callie pauses for a moment to take a sip of coke from a glass sitting on the coffee table. After taking a long loud sip, she sets the glass back on the table with a _klink!_

CALLIE (continued)

Joey became friends with Logan, plotting his revenge the whole time. He recruited another boy, Nathan Fitzgerald, to help him with the murders. And on the anniversary of the car crash, a year and a half ago, Joey and Nathan went on a killing spree. The two of them killed five people, Natalie and James, Casey Sanders, Jason Sallee, and Summer Anderson. They used a voice changer to call several of the victims, and they wore the same ghost costume that's in the movie. There was a big showdown at a party where Joey and Nathan were both killed. Logan, Whitney Wilson, Josh Sanders, and Savannah Hall were the survivors of the massacre. Some people call them the Fateful Four.

APRIL

(Looking confused) Why do they call them that?

CALLIE

Well, Savannah and Josh were both thought to be dead due to some of the injuries they sustained. Whitney and Logan were both in pretty bad shape when the paramedics arrived on scene. It's fate that they survived.

April looks down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. Callie waits on her to ask another question. It comes quickly, but it's more of a statement than a question.

APRIL

It seems like you know an awful lot about it.

CALLIE

Well, I'm good friends with Marie. Marie is friends with Brie, who is dating Logan, so that's how I get a lot of my information. So you really never heard about any of it until you moved here?

April shakes her head, wondering why Callie is acting like it's such a big deal that she doesn't know about the dark past of her new town.

CALLIE

I'm pretty sure it was all over the news everywhere when it happened. It was such a horrible thing to have happen in our little hick town. At least now we're known for something.

April thinks it's kind of messed up for Callie to seem so happy that her hometown is known for a killing spree that got several of her upper classmen killed, but she doesn't say anything about it. Callie picks up the remote and flips the movie back on.

APRIL

Didn't you just say this movie was a piece of shit?

CALLIE

Yeah, in terms of accuracy, it's terrible, but that doesn't mean it isn't fun to watch.

[CUT TO]

EXT. HANSON RESIDENCE- FRONT YARD- NIGHT

The house, a nice brick one, sits out on the country side. It's the only house in the area. A large tree stands in the front yard. A swing hangs from a thick branch, which swings gently in the breeze of the night. Wind chimes can be seen and heard swaying back and forth on the porch.

[CUT TO]

INT. HANSON RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

[ANGLE ON TV]

A girl on screen can be seen running through a garage, chased by the killer.

[PAN AROUND TO COUCH]

Callie leans forward on the edge of the couch, clearly enjoying the film. April is slumped back into the corner of the couch, her head propped up with her hand. She looks like she is about to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Callie's iPhone lights up, playing the Marimba ringtone. Both girls look down at the phone for a moment before Callie pauses the movie, answering the phone.

CALLIE

Hello?

MAN (v.o.)

Hello.

Callie doesn't answer right away. She looks over at April, who gives her a questioning look. Callie takes the phone away from her ear, putting it on speaker. At this point she notices that the caller ID says "RESTRICTED".

CALLIE

April, did you tell anyone we were watching _Stabbed_?

April simply shakes her head.

MAN (v.o.)

Don't blame her. She doesn't have anything to do with this. Heh…

CALLIE

Who is this?

MAN (V.O.)

You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine.

April looks nervous. Callie looks pissed off.

CALLIE

Look, I've seen _Stabbed_ enough times to know that I should just hang up and call the police. How does that sound?

MAN (V.O.)

Go ahead. Call the cops. I think I'll have enough time to play before they get here…

Callie rolls her eyes, hanging up on the mystery caller. She tosses the phone against the cushion next to her, letting out a heavy sigh. She looks over at April. April still looks worried. She has her arms folded across her chest.

CALLIE

Don't tell me that creep got you freaked out on me.

APRIL

It's just… isn't it a little weird that we got a phone call from someone who sounds like the killer in the movie we're watching? It's just a little bit strange.

CALLIE

(Laughing) Oh come on, we live in Harper's Port. Ever since the crime and the movie, Ghostface phone calls have been a thing around here. Nothing to get your panties in a wad over.

Callie hits the play button on the remote, unfreezing the frame on screen. She instantly becomes reinvested in what's going down on screen. April sighs, flopping back against the couch. She looks up at the ceiling, wondering about the caller.

As the end credits roll, Callie looks over at April, wondering what she thought of the movie. April doesn't look impressed. Callie frowns at her.

CALLIE

Didn't you like it?

APRIL

This stuff really happened. Those people really died. I just feel like they shouldn't have made a movie about it.

April gets up, looking around the room, confused.

APRIL

Where's the bathroom again?

CALLIE

(Smirking) Upstairs, first door on the left.

As April leaves the room, Callie rolls her eyes. _Stabbed_ was a great movie. April was such a wet blanket. Callie couldn't help but feel like this was why April hadn't managed to make many friends since moving to Harper's Port. She wasn't fun.

[CUT TO]

INT. UPSTAIRS BATHROOM

April stands in front of the sink, washing her hands. She sighs, thinking about how horrible it must've been for those kids to go through what they had. And then to think that some sicko had made a movie about it on top of it all. They couldn't escape it.

Suddenly, a creaking sound outside the bathroom drew April out of her thoughts. Underneath the door frame, a shadow can be seen standing outside the door.

APRIL

Callie? Is that you?

[CUT TO]

INT. DOWNSTAIRS- LIVING ROOM

Callie sits on the edge of the couch, scrolling through Facebook when a phone call interrupts her. The caller ID reads "RESTRICTED". She smirks as she reads the ID, swiping to answer.

CALLIE

This oughta be good.

MAN (V.O.)

Oh, it will be.

CALLIE

What do you want?

MAN (V.O.)

You sure do know a lot about the killing spree that took place in this town a year and a half ago. It's almost like you're obsessed or something.

CALLIE

April, is this you?

MAN (V.O.)

When this is all over and done, you'll wish it had been April….

[Soundtrack thuds]

Callie looks up towards the ceiling, still taking in what the caller just said. She hears a thud come from somewhere upstairs, causing her to jump. She smirks, laughing at herself.

MAN (V. O.)

I wouldn't be laughing if I were you?

CALLIE

Okay, if this isn't April, then who is it?

MAN (V. O.)

You already know the answer to that, don't you? You just watched a movie about me.

CALLIE

Joey Masters and Nathan Fitzgerald are dead, genius.

MAN (V. O.)

They might be, but Ghostface lives on.

[Soundtrack thuds again.]

Callie crosses the living room, and stops in front of the landing in front of the stairs. She looks up at the long, ominous hallway that stretches out of view.

MAN (V. O.)

I'll give you a moment to check on your friend.

Before Callie can respond, the person hangs up. She pulls the phone from her ear, staring at the "CALL ENDED" screen. After a second, she begins to ascend the flight of stairs, slowly.

CALLIE

April? You alright up there?

No response. Callie continues up the stairs, stopping on the second floor landing. The bathroom door stands wide open, the light flooding out into the hallway. Callie looks at the bathroom, getting kind of nervous. Slowly, she makes her way over to the open doorway, finding an empty bathroom.

CALLIE

Ok, April… that's enough. Come on out, wherever you are.

Callie checks every room upstairs, with no sighting of April. As she comes out of the last room on the hall, her phone rings. "RESTRICED" again. She swipes and puts the phone to her ear.

CALLIE

Alright, April, I've had enough of this. Where are you?

MAN (V. O.)

Come downstairs, turn on the porch light, and look out the window.

CALLIE

Why should I?

MAN (V. O.)

BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'M GONNA GUT THIS LITTLE BITCH RIGHT NOW!

Suddenly, a girls' scream can be heard from the other end of the phone. Callie goes pale.

MAN (V. O.)

Are you scared now?

Callie doesn't answer, instead, she runs down the stairs, flipping a light switch near the front door. After doing so, she pushes back a curtain and peers out the window near the front door. She screams.

Outside, April is tied to a chair. Blood runs down her forehead. You can see the terror in her eyes. A piece of duct tape is plastered over her mouth. She stares at Callie, who makes a move to open the door.

MAN (V. O.)

Open the door, and she dies right now.

Callie freezes, her hand placed on the lock. Slowly, she pulls her hand away from the door. She begins to cry.

CALLIE

What the hell do you want?

MAN (V. O.)

I wanna play a game…

CALLIE

A game?

MAN (V. O.)

I'm going to ask you trivia from _Stabbed_ and from the real massacre and if you get the questions right, you and April live. Get them wrong, you die!

CALLIE

No… I can't do this!

MAN (V. O.)

Fine, then should I go ahead and slit your friends' throat?

CALLIE

NO! NO!

MAN (V. O.)

Then play my game…

CALLIE

….

MAN (V. O.)

Question One. How many people did Joey and Nathan kill? And how many did their counterparts, Jerry and Nick kill?

Callie doesn't answer right away. She thinks about the question, counting in her head.

CALLIE

Joey and Nathan killed five people! Jerry and Nick killed seven!

MAN (V. O.)

Correct! Good job! Next question! How many times did Logan Fields face off against the Ghostface killer in real life?

Callie tries to remember everything that happened last year. Logan fought the killer when he attacked him at his house. And when the party at Whitney's happened. Did he fight him any other times?

MAN (V. O.)

Better hurry up! Clock is ticking! April is counting on you…

CALLIE

He only fought the killers two times!

MAN (V. O.)

WRONG! He faced the Ghostface killer three times. Once at home, once at school, and at the finale! You know what this means, Callie…

CALLIE

No! Please don't!

Callie scrunches her eyes shut, fearing the events to come. No sound comes from the other end of the line or from out on the porch. Callie opens her eyes after a moment.

MAN (V. O.)

You know what? I'm feeling a little lenient today. So I'll give you a choice…

CALLIE

W-What kin-kind of choice?

MAN (V. O.)

You or April.

CALLIE

W-what?

MAN (V. O.)

Who should I kill? You or April? Make a choice.

CALLIE

I can't make that kind of choice! What are you talking about?!

MAN (V.O.)

MAKE A CHOICE OR I AM GOING TO GUT BOTH OF YOU!

Callie screams.

CALLIE

Fine! April! Kill April! Let me go!

No response comes from the caller. Instead, the sickening sound of flesh being torn and the muffled screams of April can be heard from both the phone and from out on the porch. Callie screams again, looking out the window.

April, still tied to chair now has a gaping hole in her stomach, guts pouring out. She looks Callie right in the eyes, making sickening gagging sounds. Finally, her head slumps forward. April is dead.

Callie sinks to the floor, crying. She still holds the phone to her ear. The man on the other end of the line lets out a sinister cackle. Callie looks angry.

CALLIE

I made my choice! Now leave me alone!

MAN (V. O.)

Afraid I can't do that.

CALLIE

Why!? You said if I picked you'd leave me alone!?

MAN (V. O.)

I never said that. I just told you to pick who I should kill. I never said I'd go away after that. We still have to play for your life now. If you'd have told me to kill you, April would've gotten the chance to save herself too…

CALLIE

You bastard! I'm done with your sick game! I'm calling the police!

Callie hangs up on the caller before he can say anything in response. She is in the process of dialing 911 when a figure dressed all in black appears in the living room doorway.

She notices the figure out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, she looks away from the phone, at the figure.

He's dressed in long black robes, black boots, and black gloves. He wears a white ghost mask that looks as though it's screaming. He brandishes a bloody hunting knife. It's GHOSTFACE!

Callie lets out a terrified scream as the ghostly figure flies at her. She rolls out of the way just in time as he tackles the floor where she had just been slumped. The girl crawls down the hallway, trying to escape the murderer. A black glove reaches out, grabbing her foot.

She lets out a scream, kicking the killer in the face with her free foot, causing the killer to let go of her leg. Callie stumbles to her feet, running up the stairs. Ghostface is right behind her.

As she makes it to the second floor landing, Ghostface reaches out a gloved hand, grabbing her arm. The girl lets out a terrified scream, turning to punch the killer. The killer pulls up the knife, causing Callie to send her knuckles straight into the blade. She screams in pain, as the knife cuts deep into her balled up fist.

Ghostface yanks the knife out. Blood splatters on the white wall behind them. Callie backs up, holding her bleeding hand.

CALLIE

Please, just leave me alone!

Ghostface raises the blade above his head, bringing it down in a flash of silver. The knife makes a sickening sound as it sinks into Callie's chest. Just barely missing her heart.

Callie looks down at the growing red stain and the knife sticking out of her chest. She lets out a strangled scream of pain, coughing up blood. The killer pulls the knife from her chest, causing her to fall back against the railing. Before she can do anything else, the ghostly murderer grabs her, throwing her over the railing.

She screams on the way down, hitting the hallway floor hard. She lands on her back. A sickening snap can be heard as she also landed on her leg, breaking it. She lets out a weak cry of pain.

Looking up, through blurry eyes, she can see the menace coming down the stairs to finish the job. Slowly, she rolls over onto her stomach, trying to crawl away before the killer can get her. To no avail.

He grabs her broken leg, dragging her to him. She lets out another scream of pain and terror, knowing that the end is rapidly approaching. The killer rolls her over onto her back. She looks up at the ghostly face, spitting blood on it.

CALLIE

Who… are…you?

She reaches up a bloody hand, yanking the mask off.

[PAN UP TO THE KNIFE AS THE MASK IS REMOVED, THEN DOWN TO CALLIE]

The teen looks shocked by the identity of the killer. Before she can utter another word, the killer brings the knife down, piercing the girl's heart. Her eyes go lifeless, staring up into the face of her killer, seeing nothing.

[SMASH TO BLACK, CUE TITLE CARD]

SCREAM 2


	2. Moving On With Their Lives

**A/N-** **I'm back! (And hopefully I won't take so long to update this story again. Sorry. c: Anyways, as always, don't forget to play the songs as they come up.**

EXT. PARKING LOT- NIGHT TIME

A group of teens stand in front of two vehicles, chatting loudly. They appear to be in a restaurant parking lot. As other people come and go, they give the group dirty and judging looks for talking so loudly.

The group of teens look familiar. There are four of them.

First, LOGAN FIELDS, 17, standing almost a head taller than the other three. He hasn't changed much since last we saw him, except that his dark brown hair has grown out a little bit longer, now covering the tops of his ears and a small portion of his forehead. He also has a little stubble on his chin now.

Standing right next to him is BRIE MITCHELL, 18. She's changed her hair color to a pitch black and has it cut to just above her shoulders.

Next, there's WHITNEY WILSON, 19. Her sandy blonde hair now falls just past her shoulders. She still has the same red-framed glasses set on the bridge of her nose.

Standing a little bit away from the other three is SAVANNAH HALL, 18. She still has the same long, flowing black hair. A lip ring shines in the lighting. She now has a diamond pierced in the side of her nose.

They appear to be waiting for someone else to arrive. Savannah seems to be getting annoyed with the waiting.

LOGAN

(to Whitney)

Have you heard from him? Is he still coming?

Whitney pulls out her phone, sighing when her lock screen reveals no new updates. She unlocks the phone, dialing someone. Whoever she's calling doesn't pick up.

WHITNEY

I swear to God. This is why I should've went and picked him up beforehand.

BRIE

Calm down, it's gonna be alright. We know he loves to show off. Being late makes him the center of the attention.

LOGAN

Besides that, I think he got a new car. When I talked to him earlier he said something about showing off his new ride.

[CUT TO]

EXT. STONE GARDEN DRIVE

" _Downtown" by Mackelmore plays._

A person wearing a leather jacket and a silver helmet can be seen, from the shoulders up. You can't tell what he's driving. Presumably a motorcycle.

As he speeds down the street, people on the sidewalks and passenger seats of vehicles all look at him, pointing or gasping in shock.

The guy assumes it's because everyone thinks he's really cool looking on his new ride.

[CUT TO]

EXT. PARKING LOT

SAVANNAH

I wonder what kind of vehicle he got. His old one broke down all the time.

Whitney looks over at Savannah, holding back a giggle.

WHITNEY

Knowing Josh, it's something even shittier.

All of them laugh at this. Knowing their friend, it was true. Suddenly, the sound of a motor can be hear not far away. All of them stop laughing. Something told them this was going to be Josh. The four of them begin looking in every direction for him.

Whitney is the first to spot him. Her mouth drops open in amazement. After getting over her initial shock, she points him out to everyone else. The other three turn, each of them looking equally surprised.

[ANGLE ON THE GROUND, ALL THAT CAN BE SEEN OF EVERYONE IS THEIR FEET]

The loud humming of a motor can still be heard. A two wheeled vehicle can be seen pulling in next to the four friends. A pair of combat boots can be seen, stepping down on the pavement.

[PAN UP]

JOSH SANDERS, 20, sits on a moped. He pulls off the helmet, his long blonde hair falling down in his face. He brushes it out of his face, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

 _Music stops._

JOSH

Hey kids, like my new ride!?

He also has a blonde goatee now. A long pink scar can be seen on the left side of his head.

Josh awaits a response from his friends. Everyone is still staring at him and his moped. All four of them have their mouths open, stunned to silence. Josh folds his arms over his chest, feeling confident.

JOSH

I know, I know. It's a lot to take in. You guys may think that I'm too cool for you now, but I promise, I'm just the same old Josh.

The other four all bust into a fit of laughter now. People going into the restaurant stop, giggling at Josh.

Josh can't believe the reaction his friends are giving him. A look of shock, hurt and finally anger flash over his face.

JOSH

Hey! Stop laughing!

Logan is the first to speak up to Josh, between his fits of laughter.

LOGAN

Look man, this is just…unexpected. That's all. When you said you got a new ride, I thought it would be like a new truck or a Jeep or something.

SAVANNAH

Not a scooter!

JOSH

It isn't a scooter! It's a moped!

Josh puts his hands on his hips, glaring at Logan and Savannah.

SAVANNAH

Yeah, because a scooter is soooo much better.

The group pokes fun at Josh for a few more minutes. Whitney is the first to grow serious. She's always the first to come back to reality.

WHITNEY

Alright, lets' go eat.

The five friends make their way into the restaurant. Since the events of a year and a half ago, they have all gotten closer. The friends do their best to go out to dinner at least once every few weeks.

[CUT TO]

INT. RESTAURANT- ONE ON THE OPPOSITE END OF TOWN

Two adults sit at a table in the far corner of the restaurant. It's a loud restaurant, the kind that you almost can't hear yourself think at. However, the two adults chat away, seemingly in their own little bubble. Like the teens from earlier, these two are also familiar.

One is a younger woman, MICHELLE HARRIS, 26. Her bleach-blonde hair is tied back into a short ponytail on the back of her head. She takes a sip from her glass, paying close attention to the man sitting across from her.

The man, JOHN WRIGHT, 60, has aged incredibly since the last time we've seen him. Probably due to all of the stress of solving the murders and dealing with the media coverage a year and a half ago. In fact, he was no longer the sheriff. He retired right after that incident.

Michelle is now the sheriff. The election had been a close one, but Michelle won with a majority of the voters. She still went out to dinner with John from time to time. She felt as if his wisdom would help her to better herself with her new title. The man was, after all, a wealth of knowledge. He was like a father to her.

For some reason, Michelle has been getting a bad feeling that another murder spree could start up soon. It was just a feeling, and she hoped it was nothing more than that. Regardless, she had felt like meeting up with John.

JOHN

I hope that nothing like that ever happens again.

MICHELLE

You and me both. I'm fine dealing with minor domestic disputes and minor car accidents. I'd be happy to never have to deal with something like that in this town again.

John nods, listening to Michelle talk. He uses his fork to stab a large amount of salad off of his plate and into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he responds.

JOHN

If it did ever happen again, I'm positive that you could deal with it. Hell, you'd probably handle it better than I did.

Half the town lost their faith in John after the massacre. After all, five innocent people had lost their lives. Several more had their lives turned upside down forever. It was shortly after that he announced he wouldn't be running for re-election.

MICHELLE

Well, thank you for your confidence in me. It really means a lot. But, anyways, how are things going?

JOHN

Well, honestly, I regret leaving the force. Judy's always on my back about something. I swear. Just the other day-

John id interrupted as the waitress returns to their table, asking if anything is needed. They ask for refills on their drinks, which the waitress quickly obliges to.

MICHELLE

You either go home and work for Judy or you can come back to the force!

JOHN

Trust me, I've had enough of the force. I cherish all the time I have with Judy now. I wouldn't change it for anything. Except maybe for a mute button on her mouth sometimes. So anyways, how's your boyfriend, er Kevin, was his name?

MICHELLE

Oh, things didn't work out with him. We went on a camping trip and his mom packed all of our stuff. She forgot to put his favorite pillow in and he called her up and yelled at her. So I ended that one real quick.

The two of them laugh. Michelle hopes to have many more nights like this with John.

[CUT TO]

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- BEDROOM

Whitney has just gotten home from the dinner outing with her friends. She sits on her bed, typing away at her computer.

Since the events of a year and a half ago, Whitney has thrown herself into writing. Currently, she was writing a novel about her and her friends' ordeal that she hoped to get published. She wanted the world to know the truth.

People are messed up. After the news of Joey and Nathan's killing spree came out, people seemed to almost sympathize with Joey because of what Logan's father had done. Logan had been getting a lot of shit for it. Whitney hoped that with the novel, she could make people realize that Logan was not his father.

He couldn't atone for the sins of his father.

She also felt like she owed it to her best friend, Summer Anderson, who had been murdered by Joey. And to Casey Sanders, one of Nathan's victims. Whitney felt especially guilty for Casey, as she had been dating Joey. After she died, Joey and Whitney had a brief romantic encounter at a party.

But then Joey turned out to be the killer. Whitney hoped he was burning in Hell.

Whitney continues to type away furiously. Suddenly, her mom enters her room.

MRS. WILSON

Did you and your friends have a good time tonight?

WHITNEY

Yeah, we did.

Whitney only looks up at her mom for a moment, then she is back to typing away. Her mom watches for a moment, a worried expression on her face. After a moment, her mother disappears back through the door, shutting it gently behind her.

[CUT TO]

INT. MITCHELL RESIDENCE- BEDROOM

" _Don't Say" by The Chainsmokers is playing._

Logan and Brie lie on the bed together, kissing. Brie's room is decorated in dark purple. White lights are strung up all around the room, giving the room nice lighting.

After a brief make out session, the two stare at each other for a moment. Logan brushes a strand of hair out of Brie's face.

BRIE

I wish we could just stay like this forever. In a perfect bubble, away from everyone. Just the two of us.

LOGAN

That makes two of us.

In exactly one week, they would be graduating from Billings High School. They still had the summer, but in fall the two would be going to different colleges. Both of them knew that this would put a huge strain on their relationship.

LOGAN

(cont.)

Sadly, life keeps moving, whether we want it to or not.

The two fall silent for a while before launching into another make out session. Things start getting hot and heavy. Logan's hands slide up Brie's leg. She runs her hands up his back, under his shirt.

Suddenly, the couple is interrupted by a loud _RRRR! RRRR! RRRR!_ The sound of Logan's phone. The two keep going for a moment, but finally, Brie makes Logan check the phone.

It's his mom. What a mood killer. He answers.

LOGAN

Hello?

DIANNE (v.o.)

Where are you?

LOGAN

Mom, I told you, I'm at Brie's house.

DIANNE (v.o.)

Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry. Be home soon?

LOGAN

Yes.

After a few more moments of conversation, he finally manages to get off the phone. Ever since everything happened, his mother had become extremely over protective.

Logan sighs, tossing the phone down. He gives Brie a look. Brie sits up, leaning in close. She kisses him gently on the lips, leaning against his chest. The two fall backwards onto the mattress, which groans with the jolt.

 _Song stops._

*TIME PASSES*

INT. LOGAN'S VEHICLE

Logan drives home. He has a new vehicle. He traded in his 1997 Blazer and got a 2006 Ford Mustang. Silver. It was like his baby.

As he pulls into the driveway at his house, his phone begins to ring. Without looking at the ID, he answers, thinking it's his mom again.

LOGAN

Mom, I literally just pulled into the driveway. Safe and sound. Promise.

MAN (v.o.)

Hello, Logan.

[Soundtrack thuds]

Logan knows this voice well. It's the same voice that haunted him and his friends a year and a half ago.

LOGAN

Yes?

MAN (v.o.)

Long time no talk, huh?

LOGAN

Haven't missed it at all.

MAN (v.o.)

Aw, that hurts. I've missed talking to you. And stalking you.

LOGAN

You haven't. Because that was Joey Masters and Nathan Fitzgerald. Not you. And guess what? I fucking killed them.

MAN (v.o.)

Geez man! It's only a joke!

The caller hangs up before Logan can say anything else. He sighs, shoving the phone back into his pocket. Ever since the movie _Stabbed_ came out, he had been getting phone calls like this. Nothing new.

But apparently it was a thing for a everyone to make fun of what had happened. To make fun with the fact that several good people had been slaughtered by those two assholes.

Logan always expected that sooner or later, he'd get a call, thinking it was a prank, only to find out a new string of killings had begun. He hoped it didn't happen. People already hated him and his family enough for what had happened. He didn't need any more reasons for hate.

Little did he know, as he looked up at the night sky, that a new set of murders had already begun.


	3. The Calm Before

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LOGAN'S BEDROOM

An alarm blares throughout the dimly lit room. The walls are painted an electric blue. Black curtains hang down over the windows. Hardly any of the early morning sunlight manages to slip into the room.

In the corner of the room sits a bed, one side pushed up against the wall. Underneath the black sheets, a lump moves. Slowly, the lump sits up, pulling back the covers. Logan looks around the room, as if he doesn't know where he is. He reaches over to his nightstand, turning off the alarm clock.

He squints, as if the dark room is too bright or something. His hair is stuck up in several places and a large drool stain covers the left corner of his mouth. The boy slowly pulls himself out of bed, wishing he had went to bed at a decent hour instead of after midnight.

Logan grabs the remote off of the nightstand, turning on the TV. He sets the channel to the local news station and listens while he gets dressed for school. His morning ritual. There was a huge fear in his heart that one morning he would turn the news on to hear about a grisly murder taking place. So far, it hadn't happened. Not since back then.

The television catches his attention as he combs his hair. On screen, the reporter, KATE WALSH, 28, talks about an upcoming festival in Queensport. Kate has a perfect face that obviously came from a series of plastic surgeries. Her face is enclosed by flowing ginger hair that falls down past her shoulders. Stunning green eyes are set on her face.

Logan watches as Kate continues talking about the festival, but he's not listening to what she's saying. He knows her.

Right after the murders had ended, Kate became a reporter at the local news station, and she did a lot of coverage on the murders. She even interviewed Logan and the other survivors. But when her interviews were released to the public they were twisted and completely different from what had been said in the interviews. Logan had Kate to thank for a lot of his infamy.

He lets out a sigh, turning the television off and disappearing out the bedroom door.

[CUT TO]

INT. DINING ROOM

Logan, now fully clothed and ready for the day, shuffles into the kitchen, where his mother and brother are already sitting at the table.

DIANNE FIELDS, 44, has dyed her hair a blood red and cut it to just above her shoulders. She actually looks younger now than she had last time we saw her. As her oldest son walks into the room, she smiles at him.

SETH FIELDS, 12, now almost a whole foot taller, doesn't look up from his phone, in which he plays Clash of Clans.

Ever since the killings, Dianne insisted that if all three of them were at home, they were going to have every meal together. It was her way of trying to stay in the know with what was happening in her children's lives.

As Logan sits down, he grabs a piece of bacon from his plate, chowing down on it and gulps down a full glass of orange juice. After that, he clears the entire plate of food in less than a minute. Dianne watches him.

DIANNE

You're awfully hungry this morning, huh? Didn't you have any dinner last night?

Seth looks up from his phone, from Dianne to Logan, a smirk growing on his lips.

SETH

Mom, you know why he's eating so much lately. Gotta keep his stamina high for a little action with his girlfriend.

DIANNE

Seth!

LOGAN

Seriously dude. This is why I never bring Brie here.

Seth just laughs in response as he climbs to his feet and disappears into the kitchen with his empty plate.

Logan and Dianne sit at the table in an awkward silence for a few moments. Dianne has her hands knotted together, propping her chin upon them. Her eyes dart from the table to her sons' face.

DIANNE

You did stay at her house pretty late last night… and it took you forever to answer me when I called.

Logan jumps up from the table, picking up his empty plate.

LOGAN

Jesus Christ, Mom.

[CUT TO]

EXT. BILLINGS HIGH SCHOOL- PARKING LOT

Brie pulls into a space, getting out of her 2003 Jeep Cherokee. She grabs her books, holding them tightly to her chest and joins the crowd of students heading towards the building.

As she walks, she pulls out her phone, reading a text from Logan. She smiles, and begins to type a text back, but is abruptly interrupted by a hand grabbing her shoulder, making her jump.

[Soundtrack thuds]

Brie turns around, sighing in relief as she sees MARIE GRIMALD, 16. Marie is Brie's best friend.

The girl has long curly brown hair currently pulled back into a bun. A single strand of curly hair falls down the side of her face. Her sepia eyes have a calculating look about them. Many freckles cover her cheeks.

MARIE

Jumpy, much?

BRIE

Sorry. You scared the shit out of me!

MARIE

It's what you get for not paying attention to your surroundings.

Marie waits for a response, but nothing comes. Finally, she looks over at Brie to see her immersed in her phone again. She sighs, keeping pace with Brie. When Brie finishes what she's doing, she shoves the phone into her back pocket, smiling at Marie.

MARIE

Texting your lover?

BRIE

Maybe.

MARIE

Planning a secret rendezvous point before first period?

BRIE

Possibly.

MARIE

Well, not anymore. Today, you're joining us in an intervention.

Brie gives Marie a confused look. She waits for a response, but Marie doesn't explain. Brie was used to this though, as Marie is the type of person who likes to be semi-dramatic.

BRIE

Well, are you going to tell me why, or nah?

Marie folds her arms across her chest, frowning at Brie. Brie just gives her a questioning look in response, eyebrows raised. Finally, Marie rolls her eyes, sighing dramatically. She pulls out her phone, pulling up Snapchat. She shoves the phone into Brie's face.

Brie grabs the phone, moving it back a few inches. It takes her a moment to realize that she's looking at someone's story on Snapchat. A picture of a line of empty beer bottles sit on what looks like a nightstand. The caption in the photo reads "TURRRRNNNNNTTTT" with the eye-heart emoji. She recognizes the room as Riley's.

The next photo in the story is solid black, with a caption reading "Who Needs A Man" and a time stamp reading "2:03 AM"

Brie hands the phone back to Marie.

BRIE

That's Riley's Snapchat. What happened?

MARIE

Well, obviously she got drunk. And her and Wesley broke up.

BRIE

What!?

A look of shock is plastered on her face. She didn't think Riley and Wesley would be breaking up for a while down the road. They started off hot and heavy.

MARIE

Wesley cheated on Riley with Callie Hanson.

Another shocked expression shoots across Brie's face. None of this was expected. She feels a sudden twinge of anger inside. How could Wesley cheat on Riley?

MARIE (cont'd.)

So, we have to have an intervention for Riley. She went out last night and got drunk. God knows what she got into. And we need to come up with a plan to get revenge on Wesley for this.

BRIE

Do you even know what an intervention is? I don't think planning revenge on someone is something you're supposed to do at an intervention.

MARIE

You obviously haven't been to one of my interventions before. Anyways, meet us at the statue at 8:05. That's when shit goes down.

Marie grins at Brie, heading off towards side entrance while Brie heads towards the main entrance. She shakes her head, stunned with the newest update. The girl wondered if Riley would even show up at school today if she had gotten drunk last night. Knowing Riley's parents, however, she would definitely be here.

Brie pulls out phone, remembering to let Logan know that she won't get to meet up with him until after first period today. After sending the text, she shoves her phone back into her pocket, climbing the steps towards the three sets of double doors that lead into the school.

[CUT TO]

INT. BILLINGS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAY

Whitney stands in front of her open locker, cramming books into her bag. Finally, she seems content as she zips up her bag and throws it over her shoulder. She slams the door shut to reveal-

[SOUNDTRACK THUDS]

-Josh, leaning against the next locker. Whitney jumps, then sighs in relief.

WHITNEY

Jesus Christ, Josh, you scared the shit out of me.

JOSH

Calm down Whitney. It's just me, Josh.

As if she needed any clarification.

JOSH (cont'd.)

I hope this day goes by fast. Then it's party time! Two whole days of freedom.

WHITNEY

Pfft. Party time? Yeah right. I'll be at home, writing.

Josh just sighs, his arms folded and shaking his head.

JOSH

So, did you get any sleep in last night?

WHITNEY

Not a lot, I was up writing until about two. You?

Josh knew about Whitney's novel. He knew how hard she had been working on it. In his opinion, she was starting to become a little too invested in it. It seemed unhealthy to him.

JOSH

Pretty good. I went to bed early last night. Almost as soon as I got home from dinner.

Josh was the only one who refused to talk about what had happened. He had put the events of a year and a half ago in the past. It was enough that he had to look at the stupid scar on the side of his head every time he looked in a mirror. Talking about it wouldn't help. It would just bring up bad memories.

As the two continue walking down the hall, they talk about this and that. Eventually they come across Savannah, who stands at her locker, putting books inside it. She looks up at them and gives a half-hearted smile as they stop before her.

Savannah had had the worst time since the murders. She went through a phase where she got drunk every night and then came to school with hangovers. She got kicked off the cheerleading squad and all of her cheerleader friends started avoiding her like the plague. Savannah had been dating Nathan Fitzgerald at the time of the killings, so it seemed like everyone thought she had something to do with his and Joey's plans. But she hadn't.

The girl still couldn't walk by Nathan's locker, which was located in the main hallway of the first floor. Luckily, she could just take the stairs to the second floor and go past it that way, coming down on the other side.

After the incident, she burned all of their photos together and went through a Facebook photo cleansing.

WHITNEY

How goes it?

SAVANNAH

It goes. I have a test in trig today and I'm dreading it hardcore. Last test of the year though.

WHITNEY

I took that class las semester. You want me to help you study?

SAVANNAH

I wish I'd known that earlier in the year. No amount of studying can save me now. Thanks though.

Whitney nods in response, not really knowing what to say back. Josh clears his throat, causing Savannah and Whitney to both give him a questioning look.

JOSH

Today is the day.

SAVANNAH

The day for what?

JOSH

The day that I get a girlfriend. I'm going to ask Marie Grimald out.

WHITNEY

Pfft. Like that's going to happen.

JOSH

You'll see when she says yes!

Josh crosses his arms over his chest, taking in a deep breath. He begins walking down the hallway, leaving Savannah and Whitney staring after him. As he walks, he tucks his shirt in and pulls his jeans up above his waist. Savannah and Whitney both giggle.

SAVANNAH

What a dork. (Looks at Whitney) Anyways, I need to stop by the office, wanna go down there with me?

WHITNEY

Sure. What for?

SAVANNAH

I didn't come to school yesterday. I had a nasty hangover so I just stayed home. Gotta turn in this "parent" note.

She had actually just written the note herself and forged her mother's name on it. The two girls disappear in the crowd of students in the hallway.

[CUT TO]

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY

Logan walks down the hall, his bag strung over his shoulder. He's stopped in the middle of the hallway by WESLEY JONES, 18.

WESLEY

Hey man. Sorry to bother you, but I have to know if they all hate me.

Wesley has short brown hair and a brown beard on his chin and jaw line. Light blue eyes are set deep in his face. He's on the football team and currently he's wearing the school blazer. However, he's not one of the more popular ones. He's gotten in trouble several times over drugs and probably should've been kicked off the football team. But he was a good player, so somehow the school let him slip by.

Logan gives the boy a confused look.

LOGAN

Why would everyone hate you? What happened?

WESLEY

(sigh) Good. I guess she hasn't told everyone yet. But, if she hasn't, I'm sure she will soon.

Suddenly, from down the hall, a girl can be heard yelling.

MARIE

WESLEY JONES! FUCK YOU!

Logan and Wesley both turn to see Marie standing at the end of the hallway, flipping Wesley off. Several kids turn to look at Wesley.

WESLEY

Damn. I guess she's started telling people. It was just a stupid mistake.

LOGAN

Again I ask, what happened?

WESLEY

Look man, I gotta go. Catch ya later.

Before Logan can respond, Wesley moves quickly down the hallway, trying to put distance between himself and Marie.

[CUT TO]

INT. OFFICE

Savannah and Whitney enter the office. It's a tiny little room decorated in the school's blue and white colors. Sitting behind a large desk is the school's secretary, an elderly woman with far too much makeup.

A phone rings, and the elderly woman picks it up on the second ring. Suddenly, STEVEN BERKLEY, the principal of Billings High walks into the room, which is connected to his office. He notices Savannah and Whitney standing before the elderly secretary and begins to make his way towards them.

Savannah doesn't notice him yet, as she's busy digging through her bag, searching for her note. Whitney, however, has notice him making his way over. She doesn't look thrilled to see him.

As the principal comes to stand before them, Savannah finally finds the note, looking up.

MR. BERKLEY

(clears throat) Ms. Hall.

SAVANNAH

Mr. Berkley. Here's my note for yesterday.

She reaches the note out to the principal, but he just stares at her.

MR. BERKLEY

Absent again? What's your excuse this time? They keep getting better and better…

SAVANNAH

Like I said, here's my note for yesterday.

MR. BERKLEY

Why don't you come to my office for a moment for a little chat?

Mr. Berkley motions for Savannah to follow him. The two girls share a look with each other and Savannah lets out a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes. Whitney shrugs as Savannah begins to follow after the principal.

Whitney begins to head for the exit, but is stopped by the elderly lady, now off the phone.

ELDERLY LADY

Can I help you honey?

Whitney just smiles at the secretary, vanishing through the door.

[CUT TO]

EXT. BILLINGS HIGH SCHOOL- FOOTBALL STATUE

Kids are still marching across the campus, into the building. Under a statue of a former Billings High School football player, stands a group of friends.

Brie is hugging a girl, who is crying. The girl is RILEY EVANS, 17. She's olive skinned, with beautiful golden brown eyes. Her long black hair falls to just above her waist. She sniffles, pulling away from Brie, giving a half-hearted smile. Every guy in Billings High School is attracted to her. She's also the cheer leading squad captain.

RILEY

Thanks for being here for me. (turns to the two boys also standing with her) And you guys too.

The first is the taller of the two boys. His name is CALEB YATES, 18. He's got sandy blonde hair that falls to just above his eyebrows. Green eyes. He's known for being a player amongst the female student body. Currently crushing on Riley. Caleb's also a member of the football team, sporting a school blazer.

The other boy, JAKE GREY, 17, is the rebel of the friend group. He's got curly black hair, currently covered by a black and white striped toboggan. His eyes are a stormy blue. He wears baggy black clothes, never anything colorful. He's an avid Facebook Live vlogger. Anytime he does something, you better believe he live streams it on Facebook, for all to see.

JAKE

Anytime, Riley. You know we're here for you.

He holds his phone in his hands, which Riley eyes cautiously.

RILEY

You better not be live streaming this.

Jake turns the phone for her to see.

JAKE

Promise.

CALEB

Look, Riley. Wesley's a douche anyway. You deserve way better.

RILEY

Thanks, Caleb.

Riley hugs Caleb, who sports a triumphant look on his face. Jake and Brie smirk at each other.

JAKE

(to Brie) So, where's Marie at? She's the one who arranged this little shindig.

BRIE

I'm not sure, she should've already been here.

As if on que, Marie appears from around the corner of the statue, slinging her bag on the ground. She waits for Riley to notice her, then opens her arms for a hug. After the two break from their embrace, Marie clears her throat.

MARIE

I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you here.

The four teens stare at Marie, awaiting her explanation.

MARIE

(cont'd) I've gathered you here today, to figure out how we're getting fucking revenge on Wesley Ass-Hat Jones.

RILEY

No. We don't need to get revenge. It's fine.

CALEB

I can kick his ass if you want.

MARIE

I like it!

RILEY

Really. Don't. I just want to put this behind me. If he's happy with Callie, then it's all good.

Marie just stares at Riley. Caleb nods in response to her. Suddenly, the warning bell rings, alerting students that classes start in ten minutes. Brie grabs her bag, saying her goodbyes.

She's a straight-A student that is never late to class.

As she departs from the group, she walks past Josh, who is on his way to the group of friends. She thinks this is weird, as Josh isn't really a member of this group of people.

As Josh appears before the group, Jake makes his departure.

MARIE

(to Josh) What do you want?

JOSH

Hello Marie. I'm here to talk to you.

A weird look appears on Marie's face. Josh pulls his bag off of his back, unzipping it. He pulls out a sleeve of roses (which are kind of crushed from the book bag) and reaches them out to Marie.

JOSH

I think you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met in my entire life. Would you do me the honor of going out with me?

Caleb has to walk away, as he's dying of laughter. Riley quietly makes her exit as well. Marie stares at the roses, looking shocked. She quickly regains her composure, giving Josh a serious look.

MARIE

Sorry, bro. I like girls.

And with that, Marie grabs her bag and disappears, leaving Josh alone still holding the roses out.

[CUT TO]

INT. HANSON RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Michelle stands in the living room with several other officers and investigators. She looks completely stunned by what she has seen.

Hanging from the ceiling fan is Callie's bloody corpse. Propped up on the couch is April, her guts and intestines splayed out all over the once white couch. Written on the wall in blood is "HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF".

Michelle steps into another room, pulling out her cell phone. She dials a number and waits for the person to pick up.

MICHELLE

John? I think you need to come out of retirement.


	4. It's Happening Again

INT. HANSON RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

MICHELLE

Callie Hanson, cause of death, multiple stab wounds.

John has arrived at the crime scene. He stands with Michelle in front of Callie's body, which still hangs from the ceiling fan. After a moment, they move over to the couch.

MICHELLE

April Taylor. Cause of death, multiple stab wounds to the stomach.

JOHN

Do you think this is related to _that_ incident?

MICHELLE

I do. I mean, look at the message the killer left.

John looks over at the wall, reading the bloody message. He sighs heavily. Suddenly, a deputy appears behind the two, holding a phone in his gloved hands. Michelle nods for him to speak.

DEPUTY

It looks like Callie got some phone calls from a restricted number last night. Perhaps it's the perp?

MICHELLE

Likely. Find out who made those calls.

DEPUTY

Already on it.

MICHELLE

Excellent.

[CUT TO]

EXT. HANSON RESIDENCE

Outside, KATE WALSH stands in front of the yellow caution tape, waiting on her camera man to give her the thumbs up to start talking. She looks impatient with him.

LANCE GREENE, 26, a man with short black hair and a black goatee fumbles with a camera, before giving Kate a giant thumbs up and a goofy grin.

KATE

Hello, I'm Kate Walsh, coming to you live from outside of the Hanson residence. We understand that someone was brutally murdered here late last night. When we asked police if they had any leads, they refused to comment. Could this have some connection to the Billings Murders from a year and a half ago? It's too soon to tell, but we're not ruling it out. As soon as we have more information, you will be the first to know.

Kate gives a big, fake smile into the camera. As soon as Lance pulls the camera away from her, the smile is replaced with a scowl.

LANCE

That was great! You were perfect.

Lance moves closer to Kate and looks as though he's going to kiss her, but she pushes him away.

KATE

What have I told you about kissing me in public? I can't have anyone knowing about us.

Lance looks hurt by this, but he doesn't say anything. He just sighs heavily, then begins to review his footage. He had been dating Kate for almost a year, but she refused to let their relationship be public knowledge. She said that it would be bad for a reporter to date her camera man. She also claimed she had a history of dating "the wrong" men. He didn't like it, but he knew it was an argument he would lose. So for now he chose to just deal with it.

Kate walks over to the news van, sitting down in the passenger seat. She pulls out a makeup kit and a hand mirror, fixing her makeup. As she works on her makeup, she notices Michelle Harris step out of the house. Immediately she is on her feet, snapping her fingers for Lance to follow her, camera in tow.

Michelle sees her coming and tries to mentally prepare herself.

KATE

Michelle! Can I get a word with you?

MICHELLE

Kate! Sure.

Lance holds up the camera, recording the unfolding conversation.

KATE

So! Do we have any new information on the crime? Any leads?

MICHELLE

No comment.

KATE

Can you tell me anything?

MICHELLE

We're still investigating. We're very confident we'll find everything we need to catch whoever did this.

KATE

And who were the victims?

MICHELLE

We aren't releasing their names yet. We'd like to respect the privacy of the families at the moment and give them time to inform everyone.

KATE

Do you think this has any connection to the murders from a year and a half ago? Do we have a copycat on our hands?

MICHELLE

No comment.

Before Kate can ask another question, Michelle starts to walk away. Before she can get to far, Kate stops her.

KATE

They are connected, aren't they?

Michelle stops dead in her tracks. After the first set of murders, Kate had interviewed everyone who had any connection to the killings. She practically harassed the kids who had survived it, asking them insensitive questions, popping up at school and at work for the ones who had jobs. She was a cold hearted bitch.

KATE

Someone else has started a killing spree. Is Logan Fields and his friends' potential targets again?

Michelle turns to face Kate, an angry look plastered on her face.

MICHELLE

Listen. Leave Logan and the others out of this. It has nothing to do with them, alright? So help me, if I hear you've been bothering them again, I'll push them to get restraining orders. Got it?

Kate just gives Michelle a fake smile and a nod, motioning for Lance to turn off the camera. Michelle walks away, stopping to talk to a group of officers searching the property.

Kate turns to Lance, who gives her a goofy grin.

KATE

This crime is totally related to Joey and Nathan's killing spree. Maybe we can get an interview in with some of the survivors from it. Lets' head over to the school.

Lance's grin is replaced with a frown.

LANCE

Didn't you hear what she said?

KATE

I'm a reporter, Lance. I deal with that kind of stuff all the time. It's my job.

Kate storms off towards the news van. Lance watches her, a confused look on his face. He didn't think restraining orders were a good thing. He sighs, following after her.

[CUT TO]

INT. BILLINGS HIGH SCHOOL- CLASSROOM

Logan sits in his first period class, which he shares with Whitney and Savannah. Whitney sits in the desk next to him, but Savannah isn't there yet. They still have a few minutes before class starts.

Whitney has just finished telling him about how Mr. Berkley took Savannah to his office. Logan figured it had something to do with her attendance. She'd kinda missed a lot ever since everything happened. He decides to change the subject to something else.

LOGAN

So, did Josh ride his scooter to school today?

WHITNEY

Probably. You know what that little shit did today?

A worried look comes across Logan's face. He was always doing something stupid.

LOGAN

What?

WHITNEY

He called me this morning from Food Town and said "Whitney, if you were a girl, what kind of flowers would you like?" And I literally just hung up on him. Then I saw him here and he said he was going to go ask a girl out.

LOGAN

Must be Marie. He's been talking about asking her out for a while now. I told him she's a lesbian though.

WHITNEY

Marie Grimald? She's a lesbian?

LOGAN

Yeah. You didn't know that?

WHITNEY

What!? No!

Whitney seems to be shocked by this revelation. She goes silent, seemingly thinking about what Logan has just told her. Logan busies himself with pulling books out of his bag.

Savannah enters the classroom, taking her seat next to Whitney. She looks angry.

WHITNEY

What was that little visit about?

SAVANNAH

He thinks I need to go to counseling. He said that my attendance has been a problem this year and that I come to school drunk all the time. No, I don't come to school drunk. I come to school with hangovers. He's an asshole.

Whitney doesn't say anything. She kind of agrees that maybe Savannah should seek out some counseling. The girl could use it.

Wesley enters the room, taking the seat in front of Logan. He turns around in his seat to face Logan.

WESLEY

Hey man, did you finish that homework?

LOGAN

Yeah.

WESLEY

Could I borrow it for a second?

Logan sighs, handing him a sheet of paper with a bunch of writing on it. Wesley begins to copy his answers down on a separate sheet of paper.

A few minutes pass, and the teacher enters the room. He takes role and tells the class to calm down and turn in their homework. The teacher then asks if anyone read the assigned reading. He doesn't even look disappointed when no one raises their hands.

He's about to start going over what happened in the reading when a girl suddenly lets out an overly dramatic gasp. She has her phone in one hand, another over her mouth.

TEACHER

Phoebe. Care to share with the class?

PHOEBE

One of my friends just said that a bunch of cops and reporters are at Callie Hanson's house. She's not here today. What if something bad happened to her?

Everyone looks over to Callie's empty seat, near the front of the room. The first person to break the silence is Nick, a member of the football team.

NICK

Hey, Wes, didn't you break up with Riley to start screwing Callie? What's going on with her?

WESLEY

Shut up Nick. And, I texted her this morning, but she hasn't messaged me back.

Another girl, Sarah, in the corner of the room speaks up.

SARAH

Oh my god! What if she got killed?! What if another murder spree is starting?

Whitney and Logan share a look.

TEACHER

Okay, lets' all calm down. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

Just as he says this, the whole class notices a police car pull up out front. Logan, Whitney, and Savannah recognize the cop as Michelle.

A feeling of unease settles over the class.

Savannah begins to tremble and shake.

[FLASHBACK]

Savannah is walking up the hill towards Whitney's house when suddenly Ghostface appears from nowhere, stabbing her in the stomach. She coughs up blood, and falls to the ground when Ghostface pulls out the blade.

[PRESENT]

She's sitting in the classroom again. But she's sweating heavily. Her hands grab hold of the sides of her desk, knuckles turning white from her grip. Her whole body trembles violently.

Some grabs hold of her shoulder, leaning down in front of her. Slowly, she looks up at the person, screaming in horror. It's Nathan, a sinister grin plastered on his face.

NATHAN

Hey there, sweetheart. Long time no see. Guess what? I'm back, and this time, I WILL KILL YOU.

Savannah continues to scream, shoving Nathan away. She falls to the floor, trying to crawl away.

VOICE

Savannah! Savannah!

Savannah looks up to see Whitney squatting in front of her. She looks around to see all of her classmates staring at her. The teacher is right behind Whitney. He looks concerned, as does everyone else.

She realizes that she just imagined everything. She climbs to her feet, full of shame. The girl grabs her bag and runs out of the class.

The teacher tells the class to be on best behavior, then follows after Savannah. Whitney sits back down in her seat, giving Logan a concerned look.

Suddenly, on the intercom, Wesley is called to the principal's office. Everyone watches as he gets up and exits the room.

[CUT TO]

INT. CLASSROOM

Brie sits in her first period class, along with Josh. It's supposed to be a college-level Biology class, but the teacher never taught anything. Instead, he played youtube videos for the class that he thought was funny. It was basically social hour.

BRIE

(laughing) Sorry Josh. I thought everyone knew about that.

JOSH

You should have told me! I just made a fool out of myself in front of all of your friends.

BRIE

Calm down, it's going to be okay. Everyone will forget about it in like a week.

Brie looks out the window, notcing a news van pulling into the parking lot. She wondered what was going on.

[CUT TO]

INT. CLASSROOM

Some girls sitting up front begin to scream, causing everyone to freak out. Someone asks what happened and the girl tells them to get on Facebook and go to Billings High School's page.

Logan and Whitney pull out their phones, opening Facebook. Both of them gasp in horror as they pull up the school's page.

Someone has started a live stream on the page. It looks like they are filming a computer screen or a TV screen. On the screen, Callie Hanson can be seen getting stabbed over and over by someone wearing a black glove. The film is shot from their POV, so you can't see who is stabbing her. Callie seems to be dead. The person stands up, turning the camera in a different direction. April Taylor can be seen tied to a chair, her stomach ripped open.

Logan closes out the page, looking sick to his stomach. Whitney continues to watch the live stream, a look of horror plastered across her face.

Suddenly, another intercom announcement comes across the P.A.

MR. BERKLEY

Attention students, due to recent events, school is dismissing early today, and will be closed until further notice. We want you to be safe, and feel as though it is in the best interest for you to all be at home with your families.

Whitney and Logan share another look.

WHITNEY

What the hell is happening?!

A lot of the students in the class are freaking out after watching the video. However, most of them seem to think its fake or something. Some of them even cheer over the announcement of early dismissal.

Looking out the window, Logan sees a bunch of busses already pulling into the parking lot. A bell rings, signaling that the students can leave.

Logan and Whitney rise from their seats. Whitney gives Logan a look, which he understands without any exchanging of words.

The two walk out of the room, down the hall, and wait by the door of Josh and Brie's homeroom. When the two come out, all four of them walk down the hall together.

BRIE

Why are they dismissing school early?

LOGAN

It's happening again.

Whitney shows Josh and Brie the post on Facebook. Brie puts a hand over her mouth, clearly disturbed.

JOSH

It's a joke. There's no way that's real.

WHITNEY

Oh yeah, then why are we being let out early?

JOSH

Because someone hacked into the school's wi-fi again and they want to find out who without dealing with all of us brats.

LOGAN

Josh, it's clearly not a joke. Those girls were killed, probably by someone in a ghost costume. It's happening again.

BRIE

Where's Savannah?

WHITNEY

She had a meltdown in first period. She ran out of the room. Probably on her way home by now.

JOSH

Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with us. We need to calm home and be happy that we got out of school early.

Before anyone can respond, Josh storms off from the group. The three of them just stare after him.

[CUT TO]

INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Michelle has just finished questioning Wesley, who left the room in tears. His girlfriend was, after all, dead. Mr. Berkley sits at his desk, looking annoyed.

MR. BERKLEY

Jesus. I can't believe this shit is happening again. Hasn't this town been through enough yet?

MICHELLE

Still, it was the right call to dismiss school. Putting these kids through a day at school after two of their fellow classmates have been murdered again would be hell.

[CUT TO]

INT. HALLWAY

Jake, Caleb, Riley, and Marie stand in front of Marie's locker. They're talking about the murders.

RILEY

(in tears) God, I feel so bad. I was mad at Callie for stealing my boyfriend, but I didn't want her to die!

Marie places a hand on Riley's shoulder, rubbing gently.

MARIE

We know, honey. We know.

CALEB

Who do you guys think did it?

JAKE

It was probably that shithead, Wesley. I mean, he was always kind of a jerk, no offense, Riley.

MARIE

Really? Why the hell would Wesley kill Callie and April? He broke up with Riley for Callie. That makes no sense.

CALEB

Yeah, Jake. Maybe it was you. I mean, you do those Facebook live streams all the time and the killer live streamed their murders on Facebook. Suspicious.

JAKE

Fuck you, Caleb. Maybe you killed them. You have the hots for Riley, so you when Wesley hurt her by screwing Callie, you decided to punish Callie. Maybe Wes will be your next victim.

RILEY

Guys. Stop. I don't wanna think about this anymore. I mean, Callie and April are dead. They were fine yesterday, and now they're gone. I can't think about it anymore.

Caleb and Jake continue to jab at each other for a few more minutes, but stop after Marie gives them a dirty look.

MARIE

I wonder if Kiana is still going to have that party at her place tonight. If she does, are you guys coming?

RILEY

Of course. I need a distraction tonight.

CALEB

Hey, Riley, how 'bout you be my date to the party?

Riley looks seemingly bashful towards Caleb's question. Marie and Jake smirk at one another.

JAKE

I'll be there too. Great chance to get in a new live stream episode.

Marie nods, turning to Riley.

MARIE

Brie should be there too.

RILEY

Is she bringing Logan with her?

CALEB

I hope she doesn't. If this really is a new string of murders, having Logan anywhere near us will probably lead to our untimely deaths.

MARIE

Shut up, dick. It's not his fault Joey and Nathan killed all those people.

Caleb just shrugs, not really wanting to fight any further on the topic. The four friends gather their belongings, disappearing in the crowd of students leaving the school.

[CUT TO]

EXT. BILLINGS HIGH- FRONT LAWN

Whitney, Logan, Josh, and Brie step through the front doors and begin to make their way down the steps. Whitney and Josh are discussing a movie that both of them like. Logan and Brie are holding hands, but neither of them say anything.

Brie wants to talk to Logan about the murders, but she doesn't really know what to say. She can tell he's stressed out over it. How couldn't he be? Well, they all were.

Logan has gone silent, thinking about what could happen. He was finally starting to put the events from a year and a half ago behind him, but now everything was hitting him full force again.

Looking across the lawn, the four teens can see Kate Walsh, her back turned to them, reporting from in front of the school building.

LOGAN

Lets' take the long way around so we don't have to talk to her.

WHITNEY

Agreed.

The four of them cut through the bus loading area of the parking lot and make their way down to the sidewalk in front of the school. The lot they parked in was on the other side of the street.

As the four of them make their way towards the parking lot, a conversation begins.

JOSH

Hey Whitney, you should come to Kiana Woods party with me tonight.

WHITNEY

(Laughs) And why would I come?

JOSH

Whitney. You need to cut loose a little.

Whitney folds her arms over her chest and glares at Josh.

JOSH

Let me guess, you have to work on the novel, right?

WHITNEY

What else would I be doing?

JOSH

What if I told you I'd buy you a kitten if you come to the party?

WHITNEY

That's literally the stupidest way to get someone to come to a party. But fine, buy me a kitten, and I'll come to the party.

JOSH

For real?

WHITNEY

If you'll shut up about it now.

Brie nudges Logan.

BRIE

Oh yeah, I forgot about the party tonight. Will you come with me?

LOGAN

Sorry, I would, but I have to work tonight.

BRIE

Shit, I forgot. How about after?

Logan now had a job at Food Town as a cashier. It helped him pass the time in the weeks following the murders and now he had grown to love it.

LOGAN

Well, I get off at ten, so sure, I'll stop by when I get off.

The four disappear across the street towards the parking lot.

TIME PASSES

INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Mr. Berkley sits behind his desk, talking on the phone.

MR. BERKLEY

Yeah, we sent all the kids home early… I have to finish up some paper work, and then I'll be home… Love you too… Bye.

He hangs up the phone and begins to write on a piece of paper. He works like this for a while. The whole room is silent. The only other person still at the school is the janitor, and he's off somewhere cleaning.

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door sounds through the room, causing the principal to jump. Slowly, he climbs to his feet, heading over to the door. He opens it slowly, and to his surprise, no one is there.

INT. HALLWAY

Mr. Berkley steps out into the hallway, looking up and down it, but no one is there. He sighs, disappearing back into his office.

INT. OFFICE

Mr. Berkley sits back down. He begins to work on his papers again, when someone knocks on the door again. He looks up, clearly annoyed.

MR. BERKLEY

Come in!

No one opens the door. Mr. Berkley sighs, getting up from his seat. He makes his way across the room, flinging open the door. There's no one there.

INT. HALLWAY

Mr. Berkley steps back out into the hallway, looking left down the hall. He doesn't notice the tall dark figure on his right, until he turns his head in that direction. The man lets out a scream when he sees Ghostface flying towards him, brandishing a knife.

The principal throws his arms up in front of him as a shield when the ghostly attacker swings the knife at him. The blade slashes across his arm, cutting through his sleeve and into his forearm. He screams in pain, clutching his injured hand with his good hand.

Mr. Berkley begins to run down the hall, into the main section of the office, and out the main office door. Blood drips from his wound, leaving a trail on the white tile floor.

INT. HALLWAY

Mr. Berkley runs down the main hallway of the school, towards the cafeteria at the end of the hallway. Ghostface is right behind him, his black costume flying around him in his rush. The silver knife slashes through the air threateningly.

Mr. Berkley makes it to the end of the hallway, flinging open the set of blue double doors that lead to the cafeteria. As he tries to run through the doorway, the knife slashes across his back, once again cutting through the clothes and slicing flesh.

The man screams, his uninjured hand reaching towards his bloody back. He falls to the floor.

INT. CAFETERIA

Mr. Berkley falls down the ramp that leads to the floor of the cafeteria. He hits the floor hard in a heap. Ghostface steps through the set of doors, slowly making his way down the ramp. Mr. Berkley looks up at him in horror.

MR. BERKLEY

No! Please!

Mr. Berkley sprawls out onto his stomach and begins trying to crawl across the floor. He leaves a trail of blood behind him.

Ghostface steps down onto the main floor of the cafeteria and begins to close in on the principal. Mr. Berkley continues to try to escape. Ghostface places a black boot on his injured back, causing him to scream in pain.

MR. BERKLEY

Please don't kill me!

Ghostface leans down, grabbing Mr. Berkley by the hair and lifting his head off the floor. Mr. Berkley lets out a pathetic whimper as Ghostface shoves the knife into the side of the principal's neck.

As the knife gets pulled out, blood shoots out across the floor. Mr. Berkley makes gagging noises and shakes violently, his head falling back to the floor.

Ghostface stands up, wiping the blood from his blade. He looks around, making sure no one is around, and sets to work moving the body…


	5. Useless Pig

INT. DARKLY LIT ROOM

The only light comes from a lamp, which looks as though its' sitting on the floor. Everything else is pitch black. The lamp only gives a small patch of yellow, which seems to be smothered out by the darkness.

Logan stands in the darkness, close to the lamp. He looks around, confused. Clearly, he has no clue where he's at. The boy tries to find an exit, but anytime he takes a step, it seems as though he doesn't move at all.

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard radiating through the darkness. Logan looks around, seeing nothing.

LOGAN

Is someone there? Hello?

No answer. The footsteps grow louder. Logan does a one-eighty through the darkness, still not seeing anyone. Then, out of nowhere, a loud bloodcurdling scream penetrates the darkness, causing him to jump.

He shuts his eyes, frightened.

When he opens them, he's in a new place.

INT. LIVING ROOM

He's standing in the doorway of a living room, a familiar one. Natalie Franzel's house. Sitting on the couch are two figures. He begins to make his way towards them. He doesn't want to, but his legs seem to be moving on their own.

LOGAN

Hello? Are you guys okay?

The people sitting on the couch don't move. It doesn't seem like they heard him. As he rounds the side of the couch and gets a full view of them, a horrified look washes over his face.

Sitting on the couch are the dead bodies of James Rogers and Natalie Franzel. They come alive, looking up at him.

NATALIE

You killed us, Logan.

JAMES

It's your fault we're dead.

Logan backs away, tripping over the coffee table. He gasps as he falls backwards. Shutting his eyes, he braces for impact. But it never comes.

INT. ABANDONED ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

Logan stands in the old elementary school. He looks around the dimly lit room. He can hear the sounds of people running. Slowly, he makes his way towards the footsteps, almost getting knocked down by Casey Sanders, who runs from Ghost Face, right behind her.

He watches for a moment as Casey runs out the front door of the school, and gasps as Ghost Face throws her back through the doorway.

Logan tries to help her, but he's stuck in place. Forced to watch as Ghost Face stabs her to death. After killing her, Ghost Face pulls off the mask. It's Nathan. He looks around, then disappears back down the hallway from which he came.

Logan stares down at the dead body of Casey, which suddenly jerks up, staring at him, a wicked smile on her face. Blood pours out of her mouth, giving her a very frightening look.

Once again, he shuts his eyes, but fails to shut the haunting image out.

INT. BILLINGS HIGH- CLASSROOM

When he opens his eyes, he's sitting in a desk, inside a classroom. Looking around, he recognizes it as Mr. Sallee's classroom. He looks out the window, but can only see darkness. When he looks back towards the front of the classroom, Mr. Sallee is standing directly in front of his desk.

Logan gasps in shock, trying to get up from the seat. Mr. Sallee reaches out a decaying hand, grabbing hold of Logan's wrist.

LOGAN

Let go!

Logan manages to jerk his arm free of the dead teacher's grip, running out of the classroom. When he steps through the doorway, he's once again in a different place.

INT. GARAGE

He recognizes the garage as the one at Whitney's house. He has a feeling Summer is going to pop up soon.

Almost on cue, Summer appears from around the corner, looking furious.

SUMMER

We're all dead because of you. How are you gonna pay for this?!

LOGAN

I'm sorry! It's not my fault!

He turns to the doorway that leads to the pool house, but when he goes through it, he's in the dark room again.

INT. DARK ROOM

The footsteps are growing even louder than they were when he left the room last time. Appearing from the darkness is none other than Joey Masters. He looks menacing in the dim light given off from the lamp.

Logan stares at him.

JOEY

I may be dead. But Ghost Face lives on.

Logan blinks, and Joey is standing right in front of him. He lets out a horrific scream, lunging towards Logan, who brings his arms up in defense.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- BEDROOM

Logan jumps up from beneath the sheets of his bed. He's sweaty and looks terrified. Looking around, he realizes it was all a dream. After a moment, he looks at his clock. Only an hour until time for work. The boy sighs, climbing out of bed and heading for the shower.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Logan paces around the room, searching for his name tag. He's dressed in a navy polo shirt with a "Food Town" logo on it and khaki pants with a brow belt. Somehow, he always managed to misplace his stupid name badge. Dianne stands in the corner of the room, arms folded across her chest and a frown splayed out on her face.

DIANNE

I think you should just stay home tonight.

She had found out about Callie and April's murders, and she didn't want to let him leave the house. He however, felt he would be safer at work than at home. He had, after all, been attacked by Joey in his house during the last killing spree.

Logan wasn't going to mention anything about going to Kiana's party when he got off. He knew that would send his mom into orbit if she found out.

LOGAN

Look, I will be fine at work. Promise. Probably safer actually. I was attacked here last time, you know.

DIANNE

Yeah, well, if I would've been here last time, I would've kicked that fuckers' ass.

Logan can't help but laugh at this. His mother was a big talker, but she had never even hurt a fly. Finally, he finds his name badge, clipping it to his shirt so as not to lose it again. He turns to face his mother.

LOGAN

Well, I'm off to work now, where I will be completely safe.

His mom just stares at him, unblinking.

LOGAN

MOM. I will be fine. I promise.

Dianne finally smiles at her son, giving him a hug.

[CUT TO]

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- WHITNEY'S ROOM

Whitney sits at her desk, typing away on her laptop. After several minutes of doing this, she sighs, leaning back in her chair. She's hit a roadblock. Time for a break. She shuts down the computer after saving her work, then goes over to lay down on the bed.

Before she does, the doorbell rings, causing her to jump. She sighs again, making her way towards the front door.

INT. FRONT HALL

Whitney opens the door and gasps.

Standing outside on the front porch is Josh, holding a black and white kitten. He has a goofy grin plastered on his face.

WHITNEY

What!?

JOSH

I'm a man of my word. You said you'd come to the party if I bought you a kitten. Well, here's your kitten.

Whitney is speechless. She had been joking with Josh when she told him to buy her a kitten. She didn't think he actually would. But, it was Josh she was talking about. She shouldn't have been surprised.

JOSH

Well, don't you like her?

WHITNEY

Josh, she's adorable, but I was only kidding. My mom and dad would kill me if I had a kitten in the house!

JOSH

You mean to tell me you didn't really want a kitten?! What am I gonna do with this thing?!

Josh looks down at the kitten in horror. He's mad at Whitney, but also at himself. He should've known better. The kid guessed he would have to keep the kitten for himself.

JOSH

You better plan on coming to that party now.

WHITNEY

I guess I can't really say no after you went to all of that trouble, can I?

Josh sighs, shaking his head. Whitney laughs at him, petting the kitten cradled in his arms.

[CUT TO]

INT. GRIMALD RESIDENCE- MARIE'S ROOM

Brie and Marie lay on Marie's bed, watching _28 Days Later_. Well, they're actually talking to each other more than watching the film. They giggle every now and then over something.

MARIE

So how'd Logan and the others react to the news about Callie and April?

Marie watches Brie closely, trying to pick up anything from her facial expressions. Brie seems to think for a moment before answering.

BRIE

Well, they all kind of reacted differently. I heard Savannah had a meltdown and left. Whitney and Logan both kind of thought that something was starting again. Josh was just in complete denial.

MARIE

Damn. It must suck for them. At least they have each other to lean on. And Logan has you.

Brie, again, doesn't answer right away. Marie looks questioningly at her.

BRIE

I don't know. I mean, I'll always be there for him, but I don't really know how to help him with any of it. I mean, I knew those kids that got killed, but I wasn't friends with any of them. So I'm kind of isolated in that way. Anytime he talks to me about it, all I can do is listen. He rarely even talks about it.

MARIE

Well, maybe he just wants to put it in the past and be done with it. But with this happening, I guess it's dredging up ghosts from the past.

The two girls sit in silence for a while. On the TV, zombies are breaking into what was supposed to be a safe house. The film is almost over.

Marie is the first to break the silence.

MARIE

Do you think Whitney will be at the party tonight?

BRIE

Why? But, yeah, I think Josh was trying to convince her to go.

Marie just smiles, nodding her head. This causes Brie to smirk.

BRIE

Do you like Whitney?

MARIE

Maybe. So what if I do?

Brie raises up on the bed, propping herself up on one arm. She smiles down at Marie, who starts to get angry.

MARIE

Shut up!

Brie laughs.

[CUT TO]

INT. HALL RESIDENCE- SAVANNAH'S ROOM

Savannah sits on the edge of her bed, face in the palm of her hands. She's still having a panic attack over what happened earlier. Every time she closes her eyes, she sees Nathan, an evil grin on his face.

To make matters worse, when she got home from school, her mom had simply lectured her about the importance of keeping a good image in public. She didn't care at all.

After the murders had come to an end, all her parents did was lecture her about how she never should have dated Nathan. They never liked him. And once they found out he was one of the killers, they never let her hear the end of it. They never once tried to help her through any of it.

And to make matters worse, when that stupid _Stabbed_ movie came out, her family went to see it. They even had the nerve to say that they thought it was a great movie.

Whatever. As soon as she graduated, she was planning on moving out into her own place.

Savannah looks over at her clock, realizing that she needs to go get ready for the party at Kiana's. She also wonders to herself why she even wants to go. So far, she had been keeping up with appearances at parties, but most of the time, people only talked about her.

But, there would be alcohol, and she really wanted to just get drunk and forget about everything for a while. So she gets up and tries to figure out what to wear.

[CUT TO]

EXT. WOODS RESIDENCE

A three-story brick house.

A bunch of kids litter the front yard and front porch of the house. Music can be heard playing loudly from within the house. All of the kids have red cups in their hands. You know what's in the cup.

A red 2002 Jeep pulls up on the side of the street and out come Marie and Brie. They head up the sidewalk, greeting some of the kids as they make their way in.

INT. WOODS RESIDENCE

The music becomes more clear as the two girls step into the house. There are even more kids inside than there were outside. Marie sets down two grocery bags of chips, then shouts at the top of her lungs.

MARIE

NOW THE PARTY CAN START, MARIE GRIMALD IS HERE, BITCHES!

A bunch of guys in the corner of the room whistle and cheer. Marie bows in a goofy way. Brie just stands awkwardly beside her friend as she does this.

MARIE

Where my hoes at?

Marie searches the room for her group of friends, finally spotting them on the couch, looking through a pile of horror movies that Jake brought with him.

JAKE

I brought _Halloween, Evil Dead, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre,_ and of course, _Stabbed_!

BRIE

Is that really a good idea? I mean, three of the survivors of that massacre will be here tonight. And the fourth one will get here later.

Jake seems to think about it. Caleb rolls his eyes, getting a giggle out of Riley. Marie gives them all dirty looks.

JAKE

(sigh) Fine. I guess we'll make due with the other three movies.

A bunch of kids in the room boo and sigh in anger. They obviously don't care if it offends the survivors. They like the movie. It's cool.

MARIE

So, Whitney's for sure going to be here?

BRIE

Yup.

Brie and Marie take seats on the couch with Riley and Caleb. It's a little cramped. Jake places the DVDs on the coffee table, sitting down on the floor. After a few moments of chit chat, he checks his watch.

JAKE

Oh crap. I gotta get down to the town square. They're holding a press conference about the murders. I wanted to live stream it for people that can't be there.

Brie and Marie share a look, thinking this sounds suspicious. Riley jumps up, standing next to Jake.

RILEY

I wanna go to. I bet tons of reporters will be there with their cameras and everything. Maybe they'll interview me. Wouldn't it be so cool to be on tv?!

Caleb jumps up as well.

CALEB

Well, if you're going, I'm going too.

RILEY

Sure! It'll be super fun!

JAKE

We won't be gone too long. Definitely back in time to party. Besides, town square is practically right down the street from here.

MARIE

Right. You nerds go have fun!

The three friends disappear in the crowd of people. Marie goes to get Brie and herself a drink. Brie sits on the couch, watching all of the kids for a few minutes, before picking up the horror movies that Jake left behind.

Looking at the cover of _Stabbed_ she is appalled by the picture of the cast. They look nothing like any of the people who lived through it. She flips the case over to the back, reading the description. She rolls her, eyes, tossing the movie back onto the table.

Suddenly, someone places a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. Looking up, she sees Whitney and Josh smiling at her. They sit down on the couch next to her.

WHITNEY

(noticing _Stabbed_ on the coffee table) Oh look, Josh. It's the movie based on what we went through. Someone want an autograph or something?

The three friends laugh for a moment.

BRIE

Where's Savannah? I figured she'd be with you guys.

WHITNEY

Oh, she is. She just went to get our drinks.

At this moment, Marie comes back, handing a drink to Brie.

MARIE

Oh, hey, Whitney. Nice to see you here.

WHITNEY

Hey Marie!

The two awkwardly smile at each other. Brie nudges for Josh to follow her as she gets up and makes her way through the room. Josh finally gets up and runs off after her.

Marie takes a seat next to Whitney, and they begin to have a conversation.

[CUT TO]

EXT. TOWN SQUARE

Half of the town of Billings stands in front of Billings' Town Hall, waiting for the press conference to begin. At the front of the crowd are a dozen reporters, eagerly waiting for their chance to get the scoop. A podium has been set up in front of the crowd, several mics attached to it.

Jake, Riley, and Caleb round the corner, shocked at how many people have shown up for the event. Jake looks over at his friends.

JAKE

I'm going to go around to the side so I can maybe get close enough to get a better view for the stream. Meet up right here at the end?

Riley and Caleb agree, then agree with each other at first to say at the back of the crowd. But then Riley decides that they need to get closer so she has a chance of getting spotted on camera.

She forces Caleb to lead the way. The boy reluctantly begins to shove his way through the crowd, Riley staying close behind him so as not to get stuck. Before they make it too far, a hand reaches out, grabbing Riley's arm. She turns to see who has grabbed her, and loses Caleb in the crowd.

It's Wesley.

RILEY

Wesley! Jesus. You scared me. What're you doing here?

Wesley looks like he's been hit by a truck. His eyes are red and puffy and his hair is dis-shelved and messy.

WESLEY

Wanted to see if they'll tell us anything about who killed them. And then I saw you. Wanted to talk.

Riley folds her arms over her chest. She doesn't look like she's in the mood to talk. Wesley looks like he's about to say something, but hesitates. Riley raises an eyebrow.

RILEY

Well? Say whatever you have to say.

WESLEY

Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything. I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but I could really use a friend right now…

Riley rolls her eyes then turns and begins to make her way through the crowd, searching for Caleb.

Wesley watches her go, a hand held out towards her. After a moment the outreached hand turns into a fist and an angry look comes over his face. He also disappears into the crowd.

Elsewhere in the crowd, Caleb is searching for Riley. He clearly didn't notice when she was held up by Wes.

Up front, Michelle Harris and John Wright step foot out of Town Hall, along with several other officers and town officials.

Michelle steps up to the podium, clearing her throat. She looks out at the crowd, feeling slightly nervous. She had been dreading this all day long.

MICHELLE

I'm Michelle Harris, sheriff of Billings. Before we get to the questions, I'd like to say that we currently are working as hard as we can to find the culprit behind the events that took place at the Hanson Residence late last night.

Before she can say anything else, the reporters all start asking questions.

REPORTER #1

Do you have any leads?

MICHELLE

We're confident in our abilities to find the killer.

Kate stands near the front of the crowd, looking very uppity.

KATE

Is there any evidence that these events are connected to what happened last year?

Michelle gives a great big fake smile, an angry face on the inside. She knew she would ask this because there would be no way for her to not answer the question. Kate was great at putting people on the spot.

MICHELLE

There's no evidence to support that this is connected in any way whatsoever to what happened a year and a half ago. That was a terrible event. We believe this was an isolated event.

Her answer doesn't sound very confident though. John had told her this question would come up, and helped her rehearse an answer. Even though she didn't feel like it was the right answer. She did think it was connected.

Kate seems to sense the unsureness in Michelle's voice. She's about to ask another question when suddenly, the crowd breaks out in screams. Kate seems confused as to what is happening. Looking around at the crowd she sees everyone looking up.

Michelle looks up to see what everyone is freaking out over, a look of horror spreading across her face.

On the roof of Town Hall, Ghost Face stands, waving a knife at the crowd. He picks up a body and throws it over the ledge, down towards the crowd. And just like that, he's gone. John and several other officers disappear into the building, hoping to catch the killer.

The body hits the ground hard with a sickening _thud_ , the crowd dispersed so as to not have the body land on them.

It's Steven Berkley, the principal. His eyes are open in permanent terror. He's covered in blood and wounds. A note is stuck to his chest, which reads "USELESS PIG".

The crowd continues to scream in terror. Several people start to run, knocking over others in their attempts to flee. Michelle stands at the podium, completely stunned with the events that have occurred.


	6. A Run In With Two Killers

**A/N-** **I do not own any of the songs used in this story. Nor do I own** _ **Scream**_ **or any of the characters from the series. :D**

INT. WOODS RESIDENCE

"You Know You Like It" by DJ Snake ft. Aluna George plays in the background. Whitney and Marie sit on the couch, talking. Whitney sits on one end of the couch, while Marie sits almost in the middle of the couch, leaning towards Whitney.

MARIE

I was shocked when I heard you were coming to the party.

Whitney doesn't answer right away. She's watching a bunch of teens in the corner of the room, chugging beer after beer.

WHITNEY

I'm not that big of a wet blanket. I do go to parties, you know.

MARIE

I didn't mean it like that! I'm glad you're here.

Marie gives Whitney a big smile. Whitney contemplates whether to be nice back or to be mean. After all, this girl had rejected Josh, who she claimed was her best friend. So she felt like she owed it to him to be mean to Marie.

But at least Marie had been honest with Josh. It wasn't her fault that Josh didn't have the right equipment to satisfy her.

WHITNEY

Sorry Josh put you on the spot this morning. He called me and asked what kind of flowers he should get. I hung up on him.

MARIE

It's ok. I'm sorry if I hurt his feelings. Not really, I couldn't give a shit if I tried, honestly. I'm shocked he didn't know about me already though.

WHITNEY

He didn't tell me who he was planning to ask out. I didn't know either though.

MARIE

Really? I thought that was old news. I was the topic of the school forever when I came out.

Whitney looks down at her hands, intertwined on her lap. Marie thinks back, realizing when it was that she came out.

MARIE

Of course, there was a lot going on back then. I'm not surprised you didn't know. I'm sorry about all of that, by the way.

Whitney nods in response. She never knew what to really say when people told her they were sorry about what she and the others had went through.

Marie feels really awkward. She has no idea why she just apologized. She knew it wasn't her fault. The girl decides to change the subject, noticing Whitney doesn't have a drink.

MARIE

Want me to go get you a drink?

WHITNEY

No thanks. No alcohol for me. I'm the designated driver. Maybe next time.

MARIE

You and me should hang out sometime, just us.

WHITNEY

Like as friends?

Whitney is clearly taken aback by this. Was Marie hitting on her?

MARIE

Hey, don't knock it till you try it.

Marie brushes a hand against Whitney's knee. Whitney's mouth is open in awe. Marie gives her a big smile before getting up and walking away.

Whitney continues to sit on the couch, watching Marie make her way through the room. Her eyes don't see anything but the girl, her hips swaying as she walks.

Whitney can't help but notice how confidently Marie walks. Nothing can bring her down. And she also can't help but feel pretty good that she had hit on her.

Whitney had never been with a girl before. She never really thought about being with a girl. Until now. There was something about Marie that drew Whitney to her. At the same time though, Whitney wasn't sure if this was something she really wanted. Was it bad to want someone that was the same gender? Of course not.

She also hadn't been with anyone since Joey. And look how that turned out. She had made a promise to herself to never open up to anyone ever again, because of him.

But now Marie was making her re-think all of that.

Marie walks up to a crowd of girls and begins to talk with them. Whitney sits on the couch, wishing she would come back and talk to her more.

She watches as Marie grins, a very beautiful grin. She seems to be listening to something another girl is saying. Then she suddenly begins to laugh.

Whitney jumps when someone comes up behind her, shouting her name over the music. It's Josh.

He looks in the direction Whitney is, eyeing Marie.

JOSH

What'd the two of you talk about?

WHITNEY

Oh nothing, nothing.

Josh sits down on the couch, launching into a story about his newest crush, which he planned to ask out tonight. Whitney listens to him for a moment before going back to watching Marie.

 **A/N-** **Song ends.**

[CUT TO]

EXT. TOWN SQUARE

Chaos is unfolding in the square. People are running in every direction, screaming and shouting. Michelle steps down from Town Hall, checking for a pulse on the body. Obviously, there is no pulse. She reads the message stuck to his body.

"Useless Pig."

What did it mean? Who had the principal of Billings made mad?

Elsewhere, Riley stands at the spot that Jake told everyone to meet up at. She's the only one there so far, and she looks pretty shaken up.

Suddenly, Caleb appears from within the crowd, meeting up with Riley.

RILEY

Where have you been? I've been trying to find you since we got separated!

CALEB

Sorry! I was trying to find you the whole time. I was searching the crowd and calling out your name until the sheriff came out. Then I stayed quiet in the crowd, cos everyone went quiet except the reporters. Was that Mr. Berkley?!

RILEY

God… I don't know! It looked like him. Jesus, where is Jake? I want to go already…

As if on cue, Jake comes running up to his two friends. He looks sweaty and nervous.

CALEB

There you are! Did you get that on tape?

JAKE

No, my phone crapped out. I missed the whole thing. But holy shit… what the hell, man?

Caleb and Riley share a look. It seemed weird, because Jake never had any problems when it came time to film something for his live stream. In this case, it was probably better not to have that awful thing broadcast to everyone on Facebook.

JAKE

Lets' get the fuck out of here!

The three kids start to make their way through the chaos, but are stopped by someone shouting to them. It's Kate and Lance.

KATE

You three are students at Billings High School, correct?

The three teens nod. Riley looks pretty excited, now that a reporter has shown up.

KATE

Could I get an interview with you three?

Lance sets up the camera and begins to film.

KATE

How well did you know the first two victims?

Caleb and Jake both agree that they didn't really know either of them. Riley however launches into a big story.

RILEY

I wasn't very good friends with Callie, but we shared a few classes together. She had a great sense of humor. April had just moved here not long ago. I really liked her. We hung out occasionally. It's so hard to believe they're gone! (sobs)

[CUT TO]

INT. WOODS RESIDENCE

 *****TIME HAS PASSED*****

The party is still going pretty strong, when Riley and Jake return. They break the news about what happened to Whitney, Josh, Brie, and Marie.

WHITNEY

Holy shit. Another victim.

JOSH

I still don't think it concerns us.

Whitney glares at Josh, wishing he'd come to his senses. It was definitely happening again.

MARIE

So it was Mr. Berkley? Holy shit…

RILEY

And then Kate, the reporter, interviewed us.

JAKE

Yeah, and she gave them the most ridiculous answers ever.

BRIE

Wait, where's Caleb?

JAKE

His parents saw him at town hall and forced him to go home. (Looks at watch) Actually, I have to be going too. I have something to do.

Jake says his goodbyes and disappears through the front door.

The group falls silent. Whitney seems to be pondering what will come next. Josh just sits on the couch with his arms folded over his chest and a grumpy look on his face. Suddenly, Whitney thinks of something.

WHITNEY

No one tell Savannah about this, okay? She'll have another freak out. In fact, I'd better go find her and take her home before someone slips and tells her.

Whitney jumps up from the couch, disappearing to search for Savannah.

Brie checks the time on her phone. It's 9:50. Logan would be getting off soon. She wondered how he would react to the news of Mr. Berkley's death.

[CUT TO]

INT. FOOD TOWN- FRONT END

Logan stands at a cash register, handing a receipt to a grumpy looking old man. As the old man walks away, Logan sighs, making his way over to the customer service counter to grab several empty boxes. He tells the manager that he is taking the boxes to the compactor at the back of the store, and begins to make his way towards the back.

As he walks, the manager announces on the intercom that the store is closing and for any customers to make their way to the front. Logan didn't think there was anyone still in the store though.

INT. STOCK ROOM

Logan passes through a set of double doors, entering a large room filled with shelves with boxes full of stock. He makes his way through the room, down a long hallway (also lined with boxes) and into another large room where a large garage looking door sets. Placed next to the door is a panel with numbers on it.

Logan enters a series of numbers into the panel, and the door slowly lifts up.

EXT. BEHIND FOOD TOWN

Logan steps out into the darkness of the night, throwing the empty boxes into the trash compactor. He pushes the red button, which brings the compactor to life, crushing everything inside it.

Suddenly, a cat can be heard screeching from somewhere in the darkness. This causes the teen to jump. He lets out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

Slowly, he makes his way back across the side of the building, going back into the building.

INT. STOCK ROOM

As soon as Logan steps into the building, a phone, which is placed near the garage door panel, begins to ring.

Logan picks up the phone, answering with the typical Food Town greeting and asking how he can help the caller. He's unsettled by the voice that answers.

VOICE (v. o.)

Hello, Logan. Scary night isn't it? It's like right out of a horror movie or something.

Logan's eyes grow wide. Somehow, he knows this isn't another typical prankster.

VOICE (v. o.)

What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost…

Logan looks around, trying to figure out where the caller is stalking him from. He makes his way over to the panel, lowering the garage door.

LOGAN

What do you want?

VOICE (v. o.)

The real question is, did you just lock me in, or out?

[Soundtrack thuds]

LOGAN

Listen here, you sick shit. There's cameras everywhere in here. Try anything, and it'll all be on camera.

VOICE (v. o.)

Good. That's exactly what I want. You see, I'm making a movie of my own.

Logan looks around the room again, seeing only the shelves full of stock. Was there really another person in here, ready to pounce and kill him?

LOGAN

So why don't you go ahead and show yourself?

VOICE (v. o.)

Now where would the fun be in that? We're gonna play a little game.

LOGAN

You think you have time for that? My manager will wonder where I'm at in a few minutes, probably come look for me.

VOICE (v. o.)

I think we have plenty of time to play.

[CUT TO]

INT. FRONT END

The manager stands at the cash register, ringing up a huge buggy full of groceries. He's just started scanning the items.

[CUT TO]

INT. STOCK ROOM

Logan has the phone pressed against his face. He looks nervous. Looking around, he thinks about trying to make a run for it. The caller seems to read his mind.

VOICE (v. o.)

If you run before we finish our game, you'll be dead before you can make it ten feet…

Logan sighs, still trying to figure out where the killer is.

LOGAN

Well, get on with it already. What's the game?

VOICE (v. o.)

Horror movie trivia. I ask a question. If you get it wrong, you die. If you get it right, I'll only cut you up a little…

Suddenly, someone turns on the intercom. Only static can be heard, crackling throughout the store at the moment.

VOICE (v. o.)

I'm going to play a track from a horror movie. You have to guess what film it's from.

LOGAN

(snickers) What's the point of guessing what it's from if you're just going to kill me either way?

Logan waits for an answer, which never comes. After a few moments of silence, music begins to play over the intercom.

 **A/N-** **Look up The Shining Main Theme on youtube. First vid. Disclaimer- I don't own this track.**

Logan looks around the room, which is now much creepier with the music blaring overhead. He recognizes this from _The Shining_ , but as he pointed out earlier, there's no point in answering if he gets killed either way. Dropping the phone to the ground, Logan slowly makes his way across the room.

He knows it's probably a bad idea, but he's going to try to make a run for the sales floor. He could try to go out the unloading door, but he'd have to enter in the pin, which would require turning his back.

Logan launches into a run, heading out into the long hallway, lined with boxes on each side. Before he even makes it halfway down the hall, Ghost Face pops out from behind a bunch of boxes, knocking several to the floor with a loud clatter.

The boy comes to a halt in the hall, staring at Ghost Face, who seems to be staring back at him. He has flash backs to his last run in with the ghostly killer. But he quickly comes to his senses, turning to run back the way he came.

The killer pulls out a knife, a gleaming flash of silver, and pursues Logan. Logan knocks over a bunch of boxes behind him, tripping up the killer.

Logan rushes back into the big open room, making his way towards the pin pad. It's his only option at the moment. He begins to type in the code just as Ghost Face comes up behind him, slashing the knife at his prey.

The boy turns just in time, putting up an arm to block the knife. The knife slashes across Logan's bare arm, causing him to gasp in pain. He kicks the killer in the chest, sending them backwards a few feet and giving him some recovering time.

Looking around, Logan grabs the first thing he sees to use as a weapon: a six pack of beer bottles. He pulls the first one out and throws it, hitting the killer square in the chest with it, shattering into pieces.

Ghost Face backs up, the wind knocked out of them with the bottle. Logan throws two more, one shattering on the killer's shoulder, the other one bouncing off their side, shattering on the floor.

Throwing the fourth one, it goes completely over the killers' head. The fifth one flies right past them as well.

LOGAN

Fucker!

The sixth one hits the killer square in the face, shattering apart. The killer grunts in pain, falling to the floor.

Logan uses this opportunity to run back down the hall, towards the stockroom door. He trips over the boxes he threw in the floor earlier, hitting the ground hard. He quickly pulls himself to his feet, trying to make an escape through the stock room doors.

But to Logan's horror, a second Ghost Face busts through the stock room doors, brandishing a knife. Logan ducks as this killer swings the knife at his neck. As the killer lunges forward, Logan drops to the floor, sliding past him. He quickly climbs to his feet, trying to make it out the door, but the killer grabs the collar of Logan's shirt and pulls him back hard.

He hits a wall hard, crying out in pain before falling to the floor. He clutches his wounded arm to his chest, looking around for a weapon or any form of defense. Nothing good. The killer comes closer, looming over Logan. The first killer can be seen coming down the hallway. The second one looks up at the first one, giving Logan an opportunity to kick him in the crotch, sending him to the floor with a grunt of pain.

The first killer sprints towards Logan, who is now back on his feet, again heading for the door. The second killer grabs Logan's foot, bringing him back to the floor. Logan kicks him in the face, climbing back to his feet.

The first killer is almost on top of him now. So instead of running out the doors, Logan takes the stairs, both killers following behind him.

As Logan makes it to the second floor landing, he sprints down the hall, entering the hiring manager's office, and shutting the heavy door behind him and locking it. A tiny window in the top of the door allows him to look out into the hallway.

Suddenly, the ghost mask pops up right in front of the window, causing Logan to back up. He has flashbacks to his run ins with the ghostly killer from a year and a half ago.

He begins to shake.

Now he knew it was truly happening again.

Snapping back to his senses, Logan looks again at the ghostly figure, trying to get the door open. Both killers' are banging on the door, which doesn't budge. Logan runs over to the desk, grabbing the phone and trying to do an intercom call. Then he remembers that the intercom is already being used from another phone in the store to play the creepy music. He quickly dials 911.

OPERATOR

911, what is your emergency?

LOGAN

Help me! They're trying to kill me!

Suddenly, the banging at the door stops. Logan turns around, noticing now that both killers are gone. He turns back to the phone, explaining his emergency.

A few minutes later someone begins banging on the door again. Looking through the window, Logan realizes it's the manager, whom he quickly lets in, locking the door back behind him.

MANAGER

What's going on up here?

The manager looks at Logan, noticing his bloody arm. A look of alarm pops onto his face.

MANAGER

We have to get you bandaged up! What happened?

The manager starts to open the door but Logan stops him.

LOGAN

Don't open that door. We aren't leaving this room until help arrives, understand? They tried to kill me…

The manager takes several steps back, looking completely lost with what's going on. He decides not to argue with Logan on it. He sighs, and the two wait in silence for the police to arrive.


	7. Kate Has an Idea

**A/N** **\- Hey guys! This chapter is kind of shorter than some of the others. Mostly this one's just for some character development and plot building. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

EXT. FOOD TOWN- PARKING LOT

Several cop cars and an ambulance are parked out front of the building. Their red and blue lights flash continuously, ominously lighting up the darkness surrounding the parking lot. The police have already gotten a statement from Logan about what happened. They searched around the store, finding no trace of the killers.

They took the camera footage of the attack, hoping to possibly get some sort of clue to help them solve the mystery.

Logan sits in the back of an ambulance, his feet dangling over the side. His arm is now bandaged up. Luckily for him, the wound hadn't been very deep at all. All they had to do was stop the bleeding.

After the police had arrived, Logan had called her and told her about what happened. As soon as they got off the phone, Brie had jumped into her vehicle, heading straight to the store. She now sat next to him, a concerned look on her face.

The next person to arrive on the scene was Logan's mother, who now stood off to the side talking to the manager and several cops.

Brie looks down at her hands, folded across her lap. She looks over at Logan, who looks up at the night sky.

BRIE

Do you wanna talk about it?

LOGAN

Not really.

Brie nods, looking back down at her lap. She has no idea what to say. She was there when the first set of killings happened, but she didn't really go through any of it like Logan did. She felt like that would always be something that separated them.

After several more minutes of setting in silence, Dianne comes around the side of the ambulance.

DIANNE

Alright, let's go home. You need to get some rest. Brie, are you coming with us?

BRIE

Yes, if that's ok with you.

DIANNE

(smiles) Of course.

Logan gets up, following after his mother and girlfriend. As they make their way across the parking lot to Dianne's vehicle, a voice calls out to them.

All three of them turn to see none other than Kate and her cameraman, following after them eagerly.

KATE

We were hoping we could get a statement from you.

BRIE

Oh shit.

Brie had heard Logan tell stories about how much his mother hated Kate after the first killings. She didn't blame her, she had basically stalked her son for several weeks and harassed him.

Looking at her now, Brie could tell Dianne wasn't happy to see the tabloid.

DIANNE

Get in the car. I'll deal with this.

Logan grabs his mothers' shoulder, as she was already heading back towards Kate. He looks concerned. Mostly for Kate's well-being.

LOGAN

It's alright mom. I'll talk to her.

Kate and Lance are now face to face with Logan. A fake smile is plastered all over Kate's face. Logan looks grumpy. Dianne looks pissed. Brie looks nervous.

KATE

We're live outside of Food Town where previous survivor Logan Fields has just been attacked. What can you tell us about the incident?

LOGAN

I'm lucky to be alive. Thankful, honestly.

KATE

And how does it feel to know that you're the target of yet another killing spree?

Kate still has a grin on her face. Logan seems to be taken aback by the question. Dianne looks furious. She lunges forward, getting ready to hit Kate, luckily Logan and Brie stop her before she can.

DIANNE

You bitch. Leave my son alone.

Suddenly, Michelle and John step in between the reporter and Dianne.

MICHELLE

I think that's quite enough. Interview's over, sweetheart.

Kate just smiles and nods at Lance to put the camera away. The two of them back off as Michelle turns to face Dianne, Logan, and Brie.

MICHELLE

Sorry about her. If she bothers you again, let me know.

Logan climbs into Dianne's blazer, while Dianne chats for a moment with Michelle and John. Brie goes over to her own vehicle.

[CUT TO]

INT. WOODS RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Whitney looks around for Savannah, ready to get her home. Brie told her about what happened to Logan right before she left. Once she got Savannah home, she'd call Logan and check on him. Her worst fears were coming true. She could only hope it stopped before things got too bad like last time.

Before she can get very far through the room, Marie steps up in front of her. As soon as she starts speaking, Whitney can smell the alcohol on her breath.

MARIE

Here. Put my phone in your number.

Whitney gives Marie a confused look. Marie holds out her phone for Whitney, and Whitney realizes what she wants. Her number. A smile flashes across her face as she takes the phone from Marie, typing in her number and saving the contact. She hands the phone back to her drunken acquaintance.

MARIE

Good. Call you when I'm sober!

Marie stumbles away. Whitney watches her disappear into another room. She thinks about what just happened for a moment before continuing her search for Savannah.

After only a few more minutes, Whitney finds Savannah with a group of kids. She's surprisingly not as drunk as Whitney thought she would be.

WHITNEY

Savannah, it's time to go.

Savannah looks up at Whitney, sighing.

SAVANNAH

Already!? No! The fun has just begun…

WHITNEY

Look, I'm the designated driver and I said it's time to go. Lets' go.

Savannah sighs, climbing to her feet. The two girls make their way towards the front door.

[CUT TO]

INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT- MICHELLE'S OFFICE

Michelle sits at her desk, watching the footage from the grocery store. Logan is currently running up the stairs, away from the two killers. She'd already watched the footage several times.

There was no evidence prior to the attack of either of the two killers. It was like they both just appeared out of nowhere, like _ghosts_.

No. There had to be something. Maybe she was looking over it. She pops in another disc of footage, this one of a different angle of the stockroom, prior to the attack.

Suddenly, the landline phone on her desk rings. She picks it up after pausing the footage.

MICHELLE

This is Michelle Harris. Can I help you?

MAN (v. o.)

Hello, Michelle. Trying to find some incriminating evidence?

[Soundtrack thuds]

Michelle looks around the room, as if she expects to see someone watching her with a phone pressed to their face. Obviously, she sees no such thing.

MAN (v. o.)

Can ya see me?

MICHELLE

Who is this? Is this a joke?

MAN (v. o.)

Come on, Michelle. You know me. You've been following my trail this whole time. Did you forget about me?

Michelle now knows that this person is either the killer or someone pretending to be the killer. She also knows that they must be close by, considering the first question they asked her. She gets up from her chair, pulling open the first drawer of her desk. Sitting in the drawer is her pistol. She grabs it and makes her way to the door of her office.

MICHELLE

What do you want?

MAN (v. o.)

I just want to talk. Is that so bad?

MICHELLE

Why don't you come talk to me in person?

Michelle slowly opens the door, aiming the gun out into the open room, looking around for any intruders. Her heart is beating fast.

The only other person in the room is the receptionist, MILDRED, an older woman with curly red hair and a whole lot of makeup. She gives Michelle a questioning look.

MAN (v. o.)

Don't worry, I'm not going to slice anyone tonight. I'm just leaving you a gift. Come to the front steps outside. You'll find a folder with some clues in it...

Michelle makes her way across the room, lowering her gun slightly.

MICHELLE

Why would you give me clues?

Michelle now stands at the front entrance of the building.

MAN (v. o.)

Well, it was excruciating to watch you grasp at thin air for a clue, so I figured I should be nice and help you a little. You're welcome.

Before Michelle can respond, the line goes dead. The mystery caller has hung up. Michelle pushes open the door, cautiously looking around before stepping out.

EXT. POLICE DEPARTMENT

Michelle notices a yellow folder lying on the top step leading to the entrance. She looks around once more, ready to shoot anything that doesn't belong, before grabbing the folder and disappearing back into the building.

[CUT TO]

INT. MICHELLE'S OFFICE

Michelle stands before her desk, looking down at the folder's contents, which she has set out all over her desk.

There are several photos. Black and white pictures of James, Natalie, Casey, Jason, and Summer. There are color photos of Logan, Whitney, Josh, and Savannah. There's also a torn apart photo of Joey (a.k.a Nick), Sarah, and Emma. It's in black and white as well.

Then there are two notes, written in red. The first one reads: I'LL FINISH WHAT THEY STARTED.

The second one reads: FAMILY IS FOREVER.

[CUT TO]

EXT. HALL RESIDENCE

Whitney pulls up in front of Savannah's house.

SAVANNAH

Well, thanks for bringing me home.

WHITNEY

Anytime. You know, anytime you need a ride home, you can call me, right?

SAVANNAH

I know. Thanks for that. Well, anyways, guess I'll go enjoy being home alone for the night.

WHITNEY

Where are your mom and dad?

SAVANNAH

They left for a long weekend. I'll have the house to myself through Sunday. Kinda sucks, what with the events of last night.

Luckily, no one had spilled the beans to Savannah about Mr. Berkley or Logan at the party. Whitney was thankful for that, but now, knowing Savannah would be alone, she felt nervous.

WHITNEY

Shit. If you want, I can stay with you.

SAVANNAH

I couldn't ask you to do that.

WHITNEY

No, really, I don't mind.

SAVANNAH

Well, if it's really not that big of a deal-

WHITNEY

I just have to go get some things from home first.

With that, Whitney backs out of the driveway, heading off towards her own home.

[CUT TO]

INT. WALSH RESIDENCE

Kate and Lance step into Kate's apartment. Kate tosses her purse onto the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. Lance plops down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Kate glares at him until he realizes why, then he quickly takes his feet off the table. She lets out another heavy sigh.

LANCE

What's up? You seem kind of stressed…

KATE

Of course I'm stressed! Look at everything that happened today!

LANCE

I mean, I don't think we have anything to worry about.

KATE

That's not what I'm worried about, idiot! I hope we got enough good footage to use. That dumb bimbo twat Gale Halestorm beat us to every scene today. I'm not going to lose to her again.

LANCE

Babe, it's fine. Come over hear and let me help you take your mind off of things…

Lance pats the empty cushion next to him, giving off a goofy grin in the process. Kate ignores him as she paces back and forth across the small living room, a concentrated look on her face. Lance continues to pat the seat, hoping she'll eventually come over. She doesn't.

Suddenly, a look of excitement appears on her face, making Lance think that maybe some fun is in store.

KATE

I have an idea!

LANCE

Maybe we can share our ideas…

KATE

How about we stake out potential targets' houses, and maybe we can catch the killer?! Could you imagine how much fame and recognition I'd get if I actually caught the killer?! It'd be great!

LANCE

Uh, that seems kind of sketchy? What if we get caught?

KATE

We won't get caught.

LANCE

Besides that, how would we know who the killer is going to go after next?

KATE

Well, Logan is the main target in all of this so maybe if we just hang around Logan, an opportunity will present itself.

Lance opens his mouth to argue, but Kate places a single finger over his lips, silencing him. She looks very sexy.

KATE

Do this for me, and I promise I'll let you have your way with me later…

Lance's eyes grow large, and he nods rapidly in agreement. Kate simply smiles at him. She has him wrapped around her fingers. As she grabs her purse and disappears out the door, he is right behind her.

[CUT TO]

INT. EVANS RESIDENCE- NIGHT

Riley sneaks through the front door of her house, hoping not to alert her parents to her arrival. If they knew she'd been out to a party, they'd be pissed. They thought she had just been going to Marie's for a couple of hours. If they came to talk to her now, they'd smell the alcohol on her. Which wouldn't be good.

Suddenly, it occurred to her that if either of her parents saw the news, they would probably see her interview with the reporter… how would she explain that? She wasn't sure. She'd worry about that when the time came.

Riley slowly shuts the front door behind her, not making a sound at all. After shutting the door, she tiptoes through the hallway and up the stairs. Straight past her parents room, into her own bedroom.

Perfect. They hadn't heard her.

She sits her purse on her bed, then looks around the room. It's your average teenage girl bedroom. Riley crosses the room and opens a window, before plopping down on the bed.

She gets on Facebook, noticing that Jake is now live streaming some video game or something. She scrolls past, reading some posts, passing others entirely.

Suddenly, she hears a noise coming from the window and gasps when she notices a hand holding on to the sill. Someone was climbing through her window.

Callie and April and Mr. Berkley were dead and she had been stupid enough to leave her window open. She was sure she was the next target now.

Wesley climbs through the window, landing softly on the carpet. Riley sighs with relief before a wave of anger rushes over her.

RILEY

Wesley, what the fuck are you doing in here?!

Wesley climbs to his feet before answering. When he stands up to face her, he has a triumphant smirk on his face.

WESLEY

You really shouldn't leave your window open like that with a killer on the loose?

RILEY

Why were you outside my house to notice if my window was open?

WESLEY

Well, I worry about you, so I was watching your house to make sure no creeps got in.

RILEY

Well, one definitely got in.

Riley climbs off the bed, folding her arms across her chest. She is not amused. Wesley always loved when she got like this. He thought it was cute.

WESLEY

I used to climb through this window all the time, remember?

RILEY

Yeah, I remember. You lost that privilege. Now get out.

WESLEY

Riley, please just talk to me for a minute.

RILEY

Get out now or I'll call my dad in here. He won't like it one bit that you're here.

Wesley sighs, turning towards the window.

WESLEY

Fine, I'm out. But, please shut the window behind me. Who knows who might try coming in.

Riley flips Wesley off as he disappears through the open window. She shuts it behind him, and watches as Wesley disappears down the street into the darkness.

She's pissed that he tried climbing through her window, but she also can't help but feel as though it was kind of sweet of him to still watch out for her.


	8. Savannah and Whitney vs Ghostface

EXT. HALL RESIDENCE- NIGHTTIME

Savannah and Whitney walk across the front yard. Whitney looks up at the big brick house. She'd only ever been inside of it once before, and it was only for a few brief moments. It had been earlier this year, one day when Savannah's car had broken down and Whitney had offered to take her to school.

It had seemed like a very nice house, but Savannah's mother had not been very friendly, so it kind of took away from the experience. Her mother didn't like any of Savannah's friends, she blamed them for what Savannah had went through last year.

That made Whitney mad. It hadn't been anyone's fault but Joey and Nathan's, and they both paid for it with their lives. Whitney never told Savannah that she had been the one responsible for killing Nathan, and she never planned to. She had no idea how Savannah would react to such news.

As they make their way up to the front door, Savanah fumbles around in her pockets for the key, finally managing to pull it out and unlock the door. The two girls disappear inside.

INT. HALL RESIDENCE

Whitney sets her bags down on the floor next to the door, only removing her laptop as Savannah flips on the lights. Savannah leads the way into the living room, where the two girls plop down on the couch and turn on the television.

On screen, _Stabbed_ is playing on whatever channel the TV had been turned to last time it was used. Ghost Face can be seen on screen, pulling off the mask. A shocked expression comes over one of the actors faces.

Whitney looks from the screen to Savannah, who has a horrified expression on her face. She quickly changes the channel.

SAVANNAH

I hate that fucking movie.

Whitney doesn't say anything in response. After a few minutes of channel surfing, she decides to set the channel on a late night talk show.

SAVANNAH

So, did you have fun at the party tonight?

WHITNEY

Well, it was interesting to say the least. That's for sure. How bout you?

Savannah smirks, not answering right away. Whitney can't help but wonder if she said something wrong, but then Savannah finally breaks the silence.

SAVANNAH

Yeah, it was pretty fun. I was planning on getting laid, but as you can probably guess, that didn't happen.

Whitney just nods in agreement. She's starting to wonder if she made the right decision in offering to stay with Savannah tonight. Because right now, things are very awkward.

SAVANNAH

So, I saw you hanging out with Marie a lot tonight. What's up there?

WHITNEY

Err…

SAVANNAH

Is a new relationship forming?

WHITNEY

No! It's not like that! I mean, I don't know!

Savannah laughs.

SAVANNAH

It's totally cool. I mean, who cares if you're with a girl or a guy, as long as you're happy, right?

WHITNEY

Right.

The two watch television for a while in silence. Whitney opens her laptop and begins to work on her novel. Savannah eyes it curiously for a moment.

SAVANNAH

What's that?

WHITNEY

Oh, it's nothing important.

She doesn't think Savannah knows about the novel, and she doesn't want to tell her. She's scared of what Savannah might say or do. Whitney doesn't want to make this anymore awkward than it is already.

Savannah watches for a few more moments, opening her mouth to say something, but stopping herself. After a second, she opens her mouth again.

SAVANNAH

It's the novel, isn't it? About what happened to us?

Whitney stares at Savannah. Somehow Savannah knew about the novel. Who had told her?

SAVANNAH

Don't worry. I think it's cool that you're trying to get the story out there. Our real story needs to be known. Not that stupid bull shit movie, or whatever the hell kind of representation the press gave it.

Whitney nods in agreement. This was not the reaction she had expected. Of course, had she really wanted to avoid the subject, she shouldn't have started working on the story right in front of her. So really, Whitney had brought this on herself.

WHITNEY

I didn't know you knew about the book.

SAVANNAH

I'm honestly so tired of everyone walking on eggshells around me. It sucks, you know? I just wish people would be real with me.

Savannah places her hands on her lap, staring down at them. She finally said it to someone. She wondered what Whitney would say back to her.

Whitney looks over at Savannah, not saying anything for a moment. She had no idea Savannah had felt this way. Honestly, she thought Savannah had become completely oblivious to everything since it all happened.

WHITNEY

Savannah… I had no idea… I'm sorry…

SAVANNAH

It's ok. It's not really your fault. I kind of cut myself off from everyone after it happened.

Savannah had basically pushed everyone away after the killings. She replaced people with alcohol and drugs, and the occasional one night stand.

SAVANNAH

(cont'd) After a while, I just got sick of doing the same shit all the time, and being alone. But I had no idea how to get back into the group after I cut myself off from it.

Whitney can't believe she's hearing all of this. She's glad, because everyone really missed the old Savannah, but none of them were who they used to be now.

WHITNEY

Savannah, just be yourself with us, and it'll be good. Promise.

Savannah nods in agreement, looking up to give a half-hearted smile at her friend. Whitney smiles back at her, a big happy smile.

SAVANNAH

You know, for the longest time after it happened, I blamed myself for the killings.

WHITNEY

Why would you blame yourself?

SAVANNAH

Because. I thought something weird was going on with Nathan. He became distant. He'd disappear to run "errands" and come back all nervous and weird. I should have known something was up with him.

WHITNEY

There's no way you could have guessed he was the killer. You had nothing to do with it. Hell, I thought Joey was a nice guy. That last night, at the party, the two of us almost had sex.

SAVANNAH

Nathan and I did the morning of. It was great at the time, but now, looking back on it, it's very fucked up having had sex with a psychopath.

Whitney nods. She's very happy that Savannah's opening up to her. Whitney knows Savannah needed this. And she's glad Savannah chose her to talk to.

WHITNEY

Do you ever wonder where we'd all be now if none of that ever happened?

SAVANNAH

All the time. I can't help but wonder if Nathan and I would still be together. Still be happy.

WHITNEY

Yeah, I wonder if Casey and Joey would still be together and what would be going on in Summer's life if she were still here.

SAVANNAH

It's so weird to think about how different things could have been for us. Sometimes I wonder if Nathan always planned on killing us. Did he ever truly love me? Ugh, that bastard. It's all because of him that I'm fucked up like this now.

WHITNEY

I wonder sometimes if Joey was just manipulating me, too. Was he just telling me what I wanted to hear? I still have dreams about the two of them, sometimes. They haunt me.

SAVANNAH

And now it's all happening again. It pisses me off.

WHITNEY

Maybe it has nothing to do with us this time. Who knows.

Whitney still can't bring herself to tell Savannah about Mr. Berkley and Logan's attack.

SAVANNAH

Yeah, well, you must be more optimistic than I am. If I survive this, you know what I want to do with my life? Become a grief counselor. Or a psychologist. I want to help people. After what we've went through, I realize that people need help. And I want to help people who go through horrible shit.

Savannah looks down at her hands, still folded in her lap, a smile playing across her face. Whitney watches her, wondering where all of this suddenly came from. Not that she thinks it's bad. It's definitely a good thing.

WHITNEY

That's awesome, Savannah. I think you can do it. Really. Hell, maybe you can help me get past some of this shit.

Whitney thinks about telling Savannah that she killed Nathan. At first, she decides not to, but thinking more about it, she feels like she needs to get it off of her chest.

WHITNEY

Look, there's something I never told you. I feel like you should know though. I'm the one who killed Nathan that night.

Savannah looks at Whitney. All this time, she had thought Logan had killed both Nathan and Joey. Logan never said he had, but he hadn't denied it, either.

WHITNEY

I hit him with a car and crushed him against another. If I hadn't, he probably would've killed me. I did what I had to.

Tears start to roll down her cheeks. Savannah looks at her in awe.

WHITNEY

Sometimes I feel guilty for it. Maybe I should have just detained him. I mean, I didn't have to kill him. I'm no better than him or Joey. I'm a killer too. Savannah, I'm sorry.

SAVANNAH

Whitney, you have no reason to be apologizing to me. You are much better than either of those assholes. You sent Nathan to Hell where he belongs. Did you think I would be mad at you for that?

WHITNEY

Well, I don't really know what I thought. All I knew is I was scared to tell you about it.

Whitney wipes away her tears, feebly smiling at Savannah. Savannah thinks about what to say, deciding to change the subject.

SAVANNAH

Well, I'm kind of hungry. Are you?

WHITNEY

I could go for a snack.

Savannah nods, climbing to her feet. She tells Whitney that she'll be right back. And then she disappears into a different room.

Whitney sits on the couch, flipping through the different channels on the television. She can't believe how much she and Savannah managed to open up to each other. This was good. Suddenly, her phone begins to blare the generic iPhone ringtone, which she quickly picks up.

WHITNEY

Hello?

[CUT TO]

INT. HALL RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Savannah flips on the light in the kitchen, illuminating a fancy kitchen. She makes her way across the white tile floor, opening the refrigerator and examining the various contents within it.

She pulls out two bottles of Coke, setting them on the marble countertop. The fridge door closes behind her as she makes her way over to the corner of the room, opening the pantry.

Inside the pantry, she grabs a pack of microwavable popcorn and sets about fixing it.

[CUT TO]

INT. HALL RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

MAN (v. o.)

Hello, Whitney.

Whitney's heart skips a beat and her eyes grow wide. She knows this voice.

WHITNEY

What do you want?

MAN (v. o.)

I want to join in on your little bonding session with Savannah. There's no better way to get to know someone than when you're slicing them up…

WHITNEY

That's not funny. I'll just call the police and have them come arrest your sorry ass.

MAN (v. o.)

If you hang up on me right now, I can promise you Savannah will be dead before the cops can make it…

Whitney can hear Savannah opening a package of some sort in the kitchen. Her heart begins to race. This can't be happening.

MAN (v. o.)

(cont'd) It seems I have your attention now, huh?

Whitney looks around the room, as if she expects to just see a ghostly figure standing in the corner, watching her or something.

MAN (v. o.)

(cont'd.) Now, I'm going to ask you some horror movie trivia. Get it right, Savannah lives. Get it wrong, well, I'm sure you can guess what happens then…

Whitney is freaking out on the inside. This is really happening. If she doesn't answer correctly, Savannah could die… However, Whitney was fairly confident in her horror movie knowledge.

WHITNEY

Fine. Ask away, fucker.

MAN (v. o.)

Name the killer in Friday The 13th Part Five.

WHITNEY

Seriously, that's it? Jason Voorhees, obviously.

MAN (v. o.)

I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer! In part five, the killer was Roy Burns, Jason wasn't even in part five!

Before Whitney can say anything else, the caller hangs up. Whitney jumps to her feet, rushing out of the living room.

[CUT TO]

INT. HALL RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Savannah leans against the island in the center of the room while the popcorn is being microwaved. She has her phone in her hand, looking through Instagram. Suddenly, she gets a notification that **Ghostly37** has added her on snapchat…

She has no idea who that is.

A few minutes later, she gets a snap from the new friend. She opens the app, just as Whitney comes running into the room. Savannah turns to face the other girl, giving her a weird look.

SAVANNAH

Whoa, calm down there.

WHITNEY

We have to get the hell out of here, Savannah! The killer is about to strike!

Savannah taps on the new snap she has just received, opening up a photo of herself leaning against the island, as she had been doing just a moment ago.

SAVANNAH

Very funny, sending me a snapchat of myself. Are you trying to scare me?

WHITNEY

What are you talking about? We have to go right now!

Suddenly, another snap comes through from **Ghostly37** , which Savannah immediately opens. It's a picture of Whitney and Savannah both standing in the kitchen. It looks like this photo was taken from outside the house.

Savannah looks out the window.

SAVANNAH

If you aren't sending me these snaps, then who is?

Whitney dials 911.

WHITNEY

Yes, I'd like to report an emergency! My friend and I are being stalked by someone! I think he's going to try and kill us… we're at 1558 Rose Bud Avenue!

Whitney grabs Savannah's arm, leading her towards the front door, but the two girls come to a dead stop when they see Ghost Face standing right in front of the open door way, brandishing his trusty knife.

WHITNEY

Really, Savannah?! You didn't even lock the door!?

SAVANNAH

Fuck…

Savannah yanks Whitney towards the stairs just as Ghost Face starts lunging at them. Savannah and Whitney are halfway up the stairs when Ghost Face manages to grab a hold of Whitney, who falls to the steps along with the killer.

Ghost Face grabs Whitney's ankle and starts trying to pull her down to him, but Savannah grabs hold of Whitney's hand and tries to pull her up towards her. Whitney uses her free foot to kick the killer in the face, sending them flying down to the landing, where they lay, unmoving.

Savannah helps Whitney back up, and the two girls finish their ascent to the second floor landing. The two girls linger there for a minute, staring down at the unmoving murderer. Suddenly, he jumps back up, rushing up the stairs.

Both girls scream before running down the hallway and into Savannah's bedroom, slamming the door just as Ghost Face gets to it. Savannah presses her back against the door, trying to keep the killer from getting in. Whitney reaches over to the knob, locking it. Savannah moves away from the door just as the knife comes slicing through where she had just been.

SAVANNAH

What the hell are we going to do now?

The knife slices through the door again and again. Soon the killer would be able to break through.

Whitney looks around the room, trying to think of an escape route. Looking out the window, she realizes that Savannah's bedroom is set a little higher than the main floor roof, so they could climb out onto the roof.

Whitney tries to open the window, but it doesn't budge.

SAVANNAH

The sill is stuck, it won't open!

The killer continues stabbing and beating on the door. It's going to bust open soon. Whitney grabs a chair sitting in front of a vanity in the corner of the room and uses it to break the window. She uses the leg of the chair to bust out all of the shards at the bottom, then begins to pull her way through the window.

Ghost Face manages to kick the door open just as Whitney pushes herself the rest of the way out the window and onto the roof. She tries to climb to her feet, but the roof is slanted at an awkward angle. Several shingles break away, causing Whitney to fall. Luckily she manages to grab onto the window sill and steady herself as Savannah begins to pull her way through the busted window.

WHITNEY

Hurry!

Whitney grabs Savannah's hand, trying to pull her through as quickly as possible. Savannah is almost halfway through the window when Ghost Face grabs her legs and starts to yank her back through.

Savannah lets out a terrified scream. Whitney uses one hand to hold the window sill, the other clutching Savannah's hand and trying to pull her through. Ghost Face holds on firmly to one of Savannah's legs, using his free hand to raise the knife, posing to strike.

WHITNEY

Come on Savannah, fight!

Savannah tries to kick the killer with her free leg, to no avail. The killer brings the knife down, right into the middle of Savannah's lower back. She screams in pain, accidentally letting go of Whitney's hand. The killer takes this opportunity to pull Savannah completely back into the house.

WHITNEY

No!

Whitney reaches into the room, trying to grab hold of Savannah, but the killer has drug her in just out of Whitney's reach.

Ghost Face plunges the knife into Savannah's stomach, yanking the blade out viciously. Blood splatters across the room and out the window, all over Whitney's face.

WHITNEY

Savannah! No!

Tears roll down Whitney's cheeks. She can't do anything to help her friend.

Ghost Face stabs Savannah in the chest, twisting the knife violently. Savannah cries out in pain, tears also rolling down her face as well. She reaches out a shaky, bloody hand to Whitney, who reaches a hand out to her in return.

Ghost Face pulls the knife out, letting Savannah fall to the floor. She tries to crawl towards the window, but the killer grabs a fistful of her hair, yanking her back up.

He drags her over to the vanity mirror in the corner, while she tries to fight back feebly. He pulls her to her feet and bashes her face into the mirror.

Her face comes away bloody. The killer slings her across the room, where she hits a wall and crumples to the floor in a lifeless heap.

Whitney watches all of this unfold, screaming and crying. Suddenly, the ghost appears in front of the window, swiping the knife out at Whitney, who jerks away, accidentally letting go of the window sill.

She screams as she goes tumbling down the slanted roof and over the side.

Inside the bedroom, Ghostface looms over Savannah, who is barely alive.

SAVANNAH

Fuck…you..

She spits blood all over the white face of the killer, who in return begins to stab her repeatedly.

[CUT TO]

EXT. HALL RESIDENCE- BACKYARD

Whitney is dangling from the side of the roof. She somehow managed to grab hold of the gutter. Looking down, the drop isn't that far. It probably wouldn't hurt her too bad.

She shuts her eyes, letting go of the gutter. The girl hits the ground with a thud.

Slowly, she climbs to her feet. As she tries to run, she realizes she has done something to her ankle. She moves forward with a limp. It hurts, but it's nothing unbearable.

Nothing compared to the pain Savannah must be going through upstairs.

Whitney makes it to the side of the house, which she slumps against, letting out a small whimper. Tears roll down her cheeks once more. She can't get the image of Savannah reaching out to her for help from her mind.

Slowly, she limps into the front yard, and out into the street just as several cop cars come flying around the corner.

WHITNEY

Help me!

Whitney stands in the middle of the road, waving her hands above her head. When the police cars come to a stop directly in front of her, Whitney falls to the pavement, letting out a scream of agony.


	9. Like a Ghost

EXT. HALL RESIDENCE- FRONT YARD

Whitney is still laying in the road, crying and screaming. Michelle jumps out of her cruiser, kneeling before the upset girl.

MICHELLE

Whitney! What happened? Are you hurt!

Whitney looks up at Michelle, sniffling. Her face is red from all of the crying. Michelle notices the blood splattered all over Whitney's face.

WHITNEY

This isn't my blood. Go help her! He's gonna kill her!

Whitney points towards the house. Michelle follows the direction Whitney's pointing, climbing to her feet. Her and John and another officer, WAYLON BURKE a young deputy not a day over twenty-four, head towards the house while the fourth one waits with Whitney.

Michelle makes her way up to the front door with her fellow officers. Each of them have their guns drawn and ready to fire. Cautiously, Michelle flings open the front door and the three disappear into the house.

INT. HALL RESIDENCE

As the three officers step inside, they immediately head towards the living room, where they can hear voices. Entering the room, they see it's just the television. They slowly make their way through the living room, then back into the main hall. They hear a loud thump come from upstairs. All of their heads shoot upwards, staring at the ceiling.

Nodding at each other, they make their way up the stairs, slowly. Michelle is the first to reach the second floor landing, aiming her gun down the long dark hallway. As John and the other cop reach the landing, the three of them make their way down the hallway, kicking open each doorway on their way.

Opening the third door on the right, all three of them gasp in surprise.

Laying on the bed is Savannah's corpse, completely covered in blood. Her stomach is ripped open, her guts and intestines splayed out on the bed. Her eyes are open in a permanent stare. Her right arm lays stretched out towards them, as if asking them to help her.

Written on the wall behind Savannah's body in blood are the words " **STUPID WHORE** ".

Suddenly, a loud thump sounds out from the room right across the hall, alerting all three of the officers to it. Waylon reaches one hand out to the knob, flinging the door open.

John and Michelle aim their guns into the room, but are surprised to see only a cat, which comes running out of the room, screeching.

JOHN

Jesus, I'm too old for this.

The older man slumps back against the wall, sighing heavily. Michelle flips the light switch in the room the cat came from, looking around. Nothing seems to be there. Waylon stands in the doorway of the room, ready to shoot if anyone attacks Michelle.

MICHELLE

(turning to John and Waylon) It's clear in here.

Suddenly, the doorway next to Savannah's room flies open and Ghost Face pops out, grabbing hold of John, causing him to drop his gun. Ghost Face holds a knife up to his neck, using him as a shield from the other two cops.

MICHELLE

Let him go, asshole!

Waylon and Michelle point their guns at John and Ghost Face. But obviously, they won't shoot, in fear of shooting John by mistake. Ghost Face begins to back down the hallway, towards the stairs, pulling John along with him. The knife never wavers from John's throat.

WAYLON

What do we do?

MICHELLE

Fuck! If we make a move, he'll kill him. If we shoot, we might kill him! Dammit!

As Ghost Face continues to drag John down the hallway, John tries to break the killer's grip, to no avail. The killer only tightens his grip.

JOHN

Michelle…!

As the two of them reach the end of the hallway, coming up on the stairs, Ghost Face stops, staring at Michelle and Waylon.

MICHELLE

Let him go!

Ghost Face slashes the knife across John's throat, sending a stream of blood gushing out.

MICHELLE

No!

Michelle and Waylon both rush down the hall, towards John and Ghost Face. Ghost Face pushes the dying John into the two cops, taking this opportunity to run down the stairs.

Michelle catches John, helping to lay him gently on the ground. Waylon rushes past them, following the ghostly killer down the stairs.

John looks up at a crying Michelle. Blood gushes from the slit on his neck and from his open mouth.

MICHELLE

John… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you come back…

John tries to smile at Michelle, but it's a very terrifying smile, as blood is still rushing out of his mouth.

JOHN

It's…. not….your…

John can't finish his sentence. He chokes on his own blood, causing him to shake violently.

Downstairs, Waylon hits the first floor landing, seeing the long black robe of the killer vanish around the corner in the kitchen. Waylon follows after, ready to shoot at any moment.

Entering the kitchen, Waylon sees the back door shutting. Ghost Face has already made it out into the back yard. Rushing over to the door, Waylon looks out, seeing nothing but darkness.

He debates for a moment about chasing after the killer, but then decides to go back upstairs to check on John's condition.

As he climbs to the top of the stairs, he finds Michelle, still sitting next to a dying John. Michelle looks up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

MICHELLE

Did you get him?

WAYLON

He's like a ghost. Gone. Sorry...

Michelle simply sighs, looking down at her dying friend. She would get whoever did this. She was determined.

[CUT TO]

EXT. FIELDS RESIDENCE

Kate sits in her van, scrolling through her Face Book news feed. She's parked a few feet away from Logan's house and on the opposite side of the road. So far, nothing has happened worth noting.

She sent Lance to get her a coffee from McDonalds. She made him drive his own vehicle, just in case anything important came up. Like needing coffee at one in the morning.

She's getting really bored, and starting to wonder why she decided to go through with this idea. Nothing interesting has happened yet, and she was starting to think that nothing good would happen.

Suddenly a figure appears in front of the driver side window and bangs on it, causing Kate to jump and drop her phone. After regaining her senses, she realizes that it's just Lance, holding a McDonald's bag and a coffee.

Kate rolls her eyes, then the window down, taking the bag and the coffee from him.

KATE

Took you long enough.

LANCE

Sorry, I was almost out of gas. Had to stop and fill up on the way.

KATE

Whatever, nothing's happened while you were gone.

LANCE

Something was going on at a house on Rose Bud Avenue. There were a bunch of cop cars and ambulances there.

Kate looks at Lance as if he's an idiot.

KATE

And why didn't you tell me this sooner, you asshat? That's where Savannah Hall lives! We have to get down there, right now!

Kate turns the keys in the ignition and drives away, leaving Lance standing next to where her van had originally been parked.

LANCE

What the hell?

He sighs, heading back oer to his own vehicle.

[CUT TO]

EXT. HALL RESIDENCE

Whitney sits in an ambulance, crying. She can't believe what happened. One of her fellow survivors was dead, and so was the former sheriff.

Two body bags are being removed from the house. Whitney looks away when she sees them.

Michelle stands with several other cops, her head in her hands. She's devastated. When John asked to return to the force, she never should have allowed it. It was her own weakness that allowed her to approve his return.

She felt like she couldn't handle this situation without his help, and now, he was dead because of it.

MICHELLE

I have to go make a phone call to John's wife.

WAYLON

No, I already made that phone call.

MICHELLE

Well, I'll still have to call Savannah's parents.

WAYLON

Already made that phone call too, ma'am.

Waylon places a hand on Michelle's shoulder, stopping her from leaving. She sighs looking around at all of the other officers. She feels like all of them are taking pity on her. She doesn't like it.

Shoving her way past them, she walks over to the ambulance in which Whitney sits. Whitney, still crying, looks up at Michelle.

WHITNEY

Tell them that I don't need to go to the hospital. I didn't break my leg. It's fine.

MICHELLE

You need to go have it x-rayed to make sure. In moments of extreme adrenaline like this, you may not realize that it's broken.

WHITNEY

I just want to go home.

Whitney continues to cry, placing her face in her hands. Michelle can sympathize with the teen. In fact, she felt worse for her than she did herself. This poor girl had went through this twice now. Her best friend, Summer Anderson, had died in the first massacre.

MICHELLE

Whitney… I'm so sorry about what happened to Savannah. I wish we could've gotten here sooner.

WHITNEY

I'm sorry about John… look, we just have to make this bastard pay, alright?

MICHELLE

You bet. Look, sometime tomorrow, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Could you make it to the station?

Whitney nods. Michelle hands her card out to Whitney who takes it. Michelle also planned on getting Logan and Josh to come down at hopefully the same time. These kids had survived this once already. Maybe they could help her get to the bottom of it.

MICHELLE

But for now, I want you to get that foot looked at, and try to get at least a little rest, ok? Whenever you're up for it, give me a call, ok?

Whitney simply nods in agreement, smiling at the sheriff. But the smile quickly disappears from her face when she sees a news van pull up to the scene, followed by a red corvette. Michelle turns to see what Whitney is staring at, a huge frown cast over her own face.

Kate gets out of the news van, slamming the door behind her. Almost instantly, she finds Michelle and Whitney and begins to make her way over to them. Lance is right behind her, camera at the ready.

Michelle meets Kate halfway, an angry look on her face.

MICHELLE

Don't even try to interview this poor girl, Kate. She's been through enough shit tonight without having you verbally abusing her too.

KATE

Ok. Fine. Can _you_ tell us what happened here?

MICHELLE

Two wonderful people have lost their lives.

KATE

New victims of this fresh string of killings? Are you really doing your job here, Michelle?

A look of rage appears on Michelle's face, which has flushed of color. Kate continues to smile obliviously at her.

Waylon makes his way over, having noticed the rising tension between the two women.

WAYLON

We assure you, we're doing all we can here. In fact, you're keeping us from our work, would you mind if we got back to it?

Before Kate can answer, Waylon herds Michelle off towards another group of officers. Kate turns towards the ambulance, gasping in shock as it pulls away.

KATE

Dammit!

LANCE

What is it?

KATE

There goes my God damn story!

[CUT TO]

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LOGAN'S ROOM

Logan and Brie lie on Logan's bed, watching an episode of _How I Met Your Mother_. They had started the show a few weeks ago on Netflix and were trying to watch the whole series together. Currently, they were midway through the third season.

On screen, Barney Stinson does something obnoxious, making Brie giggle. Logan smiles a little.

Brie had decided to spend the night at Logan's house. Since it was a Friday night, she had just called her mother and told her she was staying at Marie's house, which her mother bought quickly.

Suddenly, Logan's phone rings, causing both teens to look at the phone nervously. It's from "RESTRICTED". Logan pauses the television.

BRIE

Don't answer it.

Brie tries to stop Logan from grabbing the phone, but he snatches it up easily, swiping to answer.

LOGAN

Hello?

MAN (v. o.)

Hello, Logan. Scary night, isn't it?

LOGAN

Leave me alone.

MAN (v. o.)

I left you before the main event tonight.

Logan's eyes grow wide with fright. Had someone else been murdered?

MAN (v. o.)

(cont'd.) The Fateful Four are now the Tragic Three… heh...

LOGAN

Who did you hurt?

Logan knew it had to be Whitney, Savannah, or Josh, as he was the only other member of the Fateful Four, the four survivors of the original killings.

MAN (v. o.)

Oh, I promise I did much more than hurt them. And soon, it'll be your turn…

The killer hangs up, leaving Logan with the phone still pressed to his ear, shaking in anger and fear. Brie sits right behind Logan, a hand placed on his back.

BRIE

What did they say?

LOGAN

Whitney… Savannah…Josh… he killed one of them.

BRIE

What?!

Suddenly, Logan's phone alerts him that he has received a photo. Opening it up, he gasps in horror, staring at the photo, held in a shaky hand.

It's a photo of Savannah's ripped up body.


	10. The Rules of a Sequel

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LOGAN'S ROOM

Brie shrieks when she sees the image of Savannah's dead body. Logan quickly closes out the image, tossing his phone onto the bed. He gets up, pacing back and forth across the bedroom.

Why was this happening? Why couldn't they just move on with their lives and put all of this shit in the past?! Just when things were finally starting to look up, someone had to ruin it. Savannah was dead.

He grabs the remote, changing over to live television. On screen, Katie is reporting the attack at Savannah's house.

Logan punches the wall in anger, cursing. Brie stands up, wanting to comfort Logan, but also wanting him to comfort her. Tears roll down her cheeks. She hadn't seen Logan so angry before. It was kind of scaring her.

Logan punches the wall once a couple more times, his knuckles coming away bloody on the last punch. He looks up at the ceiling, tears now streaming down his own face.

LOGAN

Fuck!

Logan turns to face Brie, backing up against the wall. He slides down to the floor, placing his face in his hands. He feels completely and utterly defeated.

Brie watches this scene unfold, deciding to go to him. She kneels down before him, gently pulling his hands away from his face.

BRIE

Logan… we can get through this… I know we can…

Logan stares at his girlfriend, his vision slightly blurry through the tears. He reaches out his bloody-knuckled hand, stroking Brie's cheek with it.

LOGAN

I'm so scared, Brie…

Brie sighs pressing her head against Logan's chest. He wraps his arms around her. It makes her feel safe.

BRIE

Me too.

Logan looks up at the ceiling, the tears finally coming to a stop. A stone faced look crosses over his face.

LOGAN

I'm scared that you're a target because you're close to me. I'm scared that the killer or killers will try to use you against me. That I won't be able to protect you. If something happened to you, I don't think I could forgive myself, because I love you.

This is the first time in their relationship that either of them has said those three words. Logan had almost said it several times before, but he always stopped himself. I love you wasn't something you said lightly. It had to have meaning and feeling behind it.

Brie opens her eyes as Logan says it. Her heart skips a beat. She had felt that she loved him for some time now, but was always scared to say it to him until she knew he felt the same way. And now she had her confirmation.

She slowly sits up, bringing herself face to face with her boyfriend, who was staring at her with a deadly serious look on his face.

BRIE

(shaky voice) I love you, too.

Logan sighs, breaking eye contact with her. What he had to say next was going to hurt a lot. But he had no choice.

LOGAN

I love you so much. Which is why, I have to say this. Right now, I need space. I can't have anyone too close to me. Someone that the killer could use against me. If they were to hurt you, I just wouldn't be able to take it. So I think it's best if you just stay away from me right now.

As he says the last sentence, he shuts his eyes tightly, a sharp pain in his chest. A single tear rolls down his cheek. He can't believe what he just said.

Brie stares at him, her mouth open in an O of shock and confusion. She hadn't expected any of this.

BRIE

So, are you saying I should just go sit at home and wait until this is all over? Until you get killed? Or until you beat the killer? How is that fair?

LOGAN

I'm trying to protect you.

BRIE

I'm a big girl. I can protect myself, thanks. I can't believe you'd even think of something like that. You know I'm not going anywhere, right?

Brie stares at Logan, waiting for his response. He sighs, shaking his head in reluctance. Logan knows he's not going to win this battle.

BRIE

(cont'd.) I'll stand by your side through this. We'll face that asshole together, got it?

LOGAN

For now. But if the killer attacks me again and you somehow get hurt because of it, you have to back off, deal?

Brie thinks about it. She knows that Logan isn't going to back down easily, so she decides to agree to his proposal. She gives him a big smile, as if to say she agrees. He smiles back at her, leaning in close for a kiss.

Suddenly, Logan's phone begins to ring. It's Whitney.

[CUT TO]

INT. BILLINGS HOSPITAL- E. R.

Logan, Brie, and Marie (After Whitney called Logan and told him what had happened, Brie insisted on bringing Marie to the hospital with them) come running into the lobby, in a rush. The receptionist yells at them to stop running, but they ignore her, disappearing around the corner.

Whitney already told them where she was, so the three of them make their way over to where Whitney is sitting, on the edge of a hospital bed in the corner of the wing. When they approach her, Whitney begins to cry.

WHITNEY

Guys, I'm so sorry. I tried to get Savannah out too, but I couldn't…

Logan and Brie hug the girl, Brie crying as well.

LOGAN

Don't blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault.

BRIE

They'll find the bastard soon enough. Then this'll all be over and we can get back to our semi normal lives.

Marie sits down next to Whitney on the bed, placing an arm around her. She's still wasted from the party.

MARIE

(slurred) It's gonna be ok. I promise.

Whitney continues to cry, but oddly finds comfort in Marie. She places her head against Marie's shoulders, her eyes fluttering shut. Logan and Brie share a look with each other.

MARIE

You can spend the night with me if you want.

Whitney simply nods in agreement.

[CUT TO]

INT. GRIMALD RESIDENCE- MARIE'S BEDROOM

 **A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Whitney and Marie enter the bedroom. As Whitney had suspected, she had merely twisted her ankle in her fall. In a few days it would be all better. She sighs heavily, flopping down onto the bed.

Marie continues to stand in the center of the room, staring at Whitney.

WHITNEY

What?

MARIE

Oh, I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are. (giggles)

Marie staggers forward, falling on top of Whitney on the bed. Whitney's face goes blood red.

WHITNEY

Whoa!

MARIE

Don't act like you've never done this before!

WHITNEY

(stuttering) I'm a virgin!

Marie giggles, silencing Whitney's stammering with a kiss on the lips. As her lips part from hers, Whitney just stares up at the other girl. She was shocked. She was confused. She was turned on. What was happening?

Marie runs a hand up Whitney's thigh, sending butterflies through Whitney's stomach. What was this feeling?

Marie's hand slides under Whitney's shirt tail, going higher and higher. Until Whitney grabs the girls' hand and pulls it out from underneath her shirt. Suddenly, all she can see is the killer, stabbing Savannah over and over again. She begins to shake, tears rolling down her cheeks.

MARIE

Am I that bad?

WHITNEY

(sobbing) No, it's not you… I'm just terrified. My friends are all being killed. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. I fought so hard to save me and Savannah and she's dead…

Whitney rolls over onto her side, facing away from Marie, who looks to be at a loss for words. She reaches a hand out, placing it on Whitney's shoulder. When she doesn't shrug it off, Marie moves in closer, gently wrapping her arms around Whitney.

Whitney continues to cry, staring at the wall, not seeing it. The tears begin to falter, then finally come to a complete halt. Marie made her feel safe. Like everything would be okay after all.

[CUT TO]

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LOGAN'S BEDROOM

Logan's phone lies on the nightstand, next to his bed, suddenly lighting up with a phone call. Logan turns over in bed, reaching out a hand to grab the phone.

LOGAN

(sleepy voice) Hello?

MICHELLE (v. o.)

Hey Logan, this is Michelle Harris. I was wondering if you'd have time to come down to the station today to talk with me? Around noon?

LOGAN

Yeah, yeah I can do that. I'll be there as soon as I can.

MICHELLE (v. o.)

Awesome. When you get here just tell the receptionist that you have a meeting with me. She'll let you through.

With that, the call ends. Logan sighs, climbing out of the bed. Brie rolls over, just now waking up.

LOGAN

Hey babe, I've gotta go down to the police station for a meeting with Michelle.

Brie slowly sits up, looking around the room as if she doesn't know where she is.

BRIE

I'll ride over there with you and then once you're done, we can go get something to eat.

LOGAN

Ok, well, lets' get ready then.

[CUT TO]

INT. MICHELLE'S OFFICE

Michelle sits behind her desk. She has all of the documents from the folder she received yesterday, photos of the victims' bodies, and photos of the messages left at each crime scene stacked up on her desk in front of her. She had called Whitney, Logan, and Josh to come meet her. She wanted to pick their brains and see if she could get some of their insight to figure out who the killer could be.

Whitney is the first to arrive, walking into the office with a stern look on her face. Michelle smiles at her. Whitney has dark circles under her eyes. She hasn't slept at all yet. Michelle assumes this is just from the trauma she went through last night. And while that was part of it, Marie had been the other factor.

MICHELLE

Thanks for coming. We've got two others that should be joining us.

As if on cue, Logan enters the room, looking around at everything. He notices Whitney, sitting in the chair. He smiles at her and hugs her. She stares at the bandage on Logan's arm, not saying anything.

Finally, a few minutes later, Josh comes running into the room, panicked.

JOSH

Sorry I'm late! My moped wouldn't start so I had to get my brother to bring me down here! I can't believe I'm so late!

MICHELLE

Josh, you're right on time.

JOSH

Wait, what time is it?

MICHELLE

Twelve noon.

Josh looks shocked to hear this. He sighs, plopping down in the chair between Logan and Whitney.

JOSH

And here I thought it was already twelve-thirty.

Josh begins to laugh like an idiot while Whitney and Logan share a look. Michelle simply smiles, pulling out a folder and plopping it down on her desk.

MICHELLE

I bet you're wondering why I've gathered all of you here today, right?

WHITNEY

To question us about the killer, right? The three of us are the last survivors of the original massacre.

Josh looks shocked to hear this. Whitney had forgotten that he didn't know about Savannah yet. Logan fills him in on the heart breaking news, which upsets Josh, obviously.

MICHELLE

I'm sorry for what happened to your friend. She was a good girl who didn't deserve to die such a horrible death. I know this will be hard for the three of you, but I've gathered you all here today because I think you can help me figure out who's behind it.

Logan, Whitney, and Josh all three nod at the sheriff. Michelle opens the folder on her desk, pulling out all of the photos and messages that the killer left for her the previous night. She slides them across the desk. Logan and Josh look at the photos while Whitney reads the notes.

A twinge of pain shoots through Logan's chest as he looks through the photos of his murdered friends. He lingers on the ripped up photo of Joey and his mother and sister.

Whitney stares at the bright red letters of each note. "I'll finish what they started" and "Family is forever".

After all three of them look at everything, they begin to discuss it.

JOSH

It's clearly someone who is related to Joey/Nick Palmer.

MICHELLE

I thought that as well, but who could that be? There has to be a starting point to search.

WHITNEY

What about that dumb tabloid twit, Kate Walsh? She's bitchy enough to be the killer.

LOGAN

She is pretty bitchy, but she's just like that because it's her job to get in people's business.

WHITNEY

What about one of Brie's friends? There's Jake Grey, Caleb Yate, Riley Evans…

LOGAN

And don't forget Marie Grimald.

Whitney snaps her head in Logan's direction. She looks angry.

WHITNEY

There's no way it could be Marie!

Logan shrugs.

JOSH

There's also that Wesley Jones guy who was dating Riley but broke up with her for Callie Hanson. That's suspicious, isn't it? Since Callie died and all…

Michelle is writing down all of the names that have been mentioned so far.

LOGAN

I don't think Wesley is the killer. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would murder someone.

Whitney rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically. Logan gives her a questioning look.

WHITNEY

You're joking, right? Did Joey look like the kind of guy who would just murder a bunch of people? Or for that matter, did Nathan look like the kind of guy who would? Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm just tired right now…

LOGAN

No, it's okay. You're right. We can't let our judgement be clouded. When I got attacked at work last night, there were two Ghost Faces. That means there are at least two killers again.

JOSH

Okay, so the killer is continuing Joey and Nathan's work. We know there has to be two killers and one of them could be related to Joey. We've got a whole lot of names, but no real ideas. What if one of the killers is in this room?

WHITNEY

You think one of us could be the killer? Really?

LOGAN

Lets' not forget, Josh. Whitney and I have both been attacked by the killer. That just leaves you.

JOSH

(dramatically) How dare you accuse me of being the killer?! Maybe you two just attacked each other to make yourselves look innocent so you could pin it all on me!

WHITNEY

That doesn't even make any sense, Josh!

JOSH

It makes perfect sense to me!

LOGAN

Well that's because you're…you.

The three continue to go back and forth with each other, getting louder and louder. Finally Michelle intervenes.

MICHELLE

HEY! Listen, we need to get back on subject here. I don't think any of the three of you are the killer.

JOSH

(shocked) Why don't you think I'm the killer?

MICHELLE

Whitney, he was at the party with you the whole time Logan was being attacked, correct? And he was with you after school yesterday when Mr. Berkley was getting murdered, right?

WHITNEY

Yeah, that's right. He brought me a cat because he thought I wanted one.

MICHELLE

There. You have a strong alibi for two of the four appearances of the killer. I think it's safe to rule you out.

Josh nods in agreement, grinning triumphantly. Logan sighs while Whitney shakes her head and glares at Josh.

WHITNEY

I promise, he's always this difficult.

Michelle smiles at Whitney.

MICHELLE

I really hate to make you kids look at these, but these are photos of messages left behind with each of the victims.

Michelle pulls out crime scene photos, sliding them across the table, which all three of the teens look at.

The first photo was taken at Callie's house. The message reads "History repeats itself". The message left with Mr. Berkley was "useless pig". And finally, the message left with Savannah was "stupid whore". All three of the teens look unnerved by the photos. Michelle looks worried as Logan slides them back across the desk.

LOGAN

So the killer is trying to say that these murders are like history repeating itself, which means it's a repeat of last time, which indicates that the motive is along the same lines of Joey's and Nathan's.

JOSH

And the killer left notes with Mr. Berkley and Savannah, saying mean things about them. Useless pig and stupid whore…

WHITNEY

What does that even mean?

LOGAN

Well, we know that Savannah kind of went wild after it all came to an end last time. She slept with a lot of guys and did a lot of stupid shit. Maybe that's where he message comes into play.

MICHELLE

It's possible. I remember when we talked with Mr. Berkley in his office all that time ago, he was more worried about his school's reputation than anyone's lives. He wasn't even bothered by Mr. Sallees' murder, just what the press was going to say.

JOSH

I tried going to him to talk about some of what we were going through and he basically blew me off every time.

LOGAN

It almost sounds like the killer is judging them for their actions or something.

WHITNEY

What if the killer is just trying to confuse us more than we already are? I mean, I have no idea what to make of any of this hardly. What if it's all just one big ruse to cover the real killers' tracks?

JOSH

What if the killer is just wanting to make a sequel?

LOGAN

 _Stabbed 2_ , who'd wanna do that?

WHITNEY

Josh is right. Sequels are always a guarantee if the first one is a success. Maybe in this killers' mind, what Joey and Nathan did was a success. The killer even asked me horror movie trivia when he called me.

LOGAN

He played horror music through the store when he called me.

MICHELLE

So the killer is using horror movies as a means of killing people?

LOGAN

Joey and Nathan kind of played around with it, but not as much as this killer seems to be.

WHITNEY

So we need to be discussing the rules of a horror sequel.

MICHELLE

Why?

WHITNEY

You want to live, don't you?!

Whitney gives Michelle a crazy look, throwing her arms out in the air.

WHITNEY

There are rules you have to follow in order to survive in a horror movie. We need to discuss what the rules for sequels are so we have a greater chance at surviving!

LOGAN

Well, the first rule is that more people always die in the sequel.

WHITNEY

Not true. Friday the 13th Part 2 had exactly the same number of victims.

LOGAN

Well, most of the time, there are more victims.

Whitney nods in agreement.

MICHELLE

Well, so far there have been a total of five victims. That's the same amount of people that Joey and Nathan killed.

Logan and Whitney share a look. They both fear that there will be several more victims than last time. Josh just seems to be staring off into space.

WHITNEY

The next rule for a sequel is that the kills are going to be more extreme than in the original.

LOGAN

The third rule for a sequel is that virgins can die now. The stakes are higher in a sequel, not giving it up can't save you now.

Michelle wonders what any of these rules have to do with surviving, but she just continues to listen to the two teens discuss the rules.

WHITNEY

Another rule for sequels- Not everyone who made it out of the first one alive will make it out alive this time.

Logan and Josh both sigh, while Whitney looks at her hands, placed in her lap. Savannah didn't make it. Michelle gives them a moment to reflect on that, she too, is reflecting on it. John didn't make it either.

MICHELLE

So… how do you survive a horror sequel?

WHITNEY

Well, you have to be strong and able to outsmart the killer. Hopefully one of us is able to do that.

JOSH

As long as we stick together and fight together, we can kick the killers' ass!

[CUT TO]

EXT. POLICE DEPARTMENT- PARKING LOT

Brie sits outside the police department building with Marie (who came with Whitney). The two girls have been chatting about the party and their love lives. Now, the topic was becoming more serious.

BRIE

You don't find it suspicious that Jake disappeared right before the killer attacked Logan at work?

MARIE

I mean, it's probably just a coincidence. Sure, Jake is creepy, but he's not a killer. What reason would he have to kill everyone?

Brie regrets telling Marie her thoughts on who the killer was. She knew Marie would instantly shut it down.

BRIE

Well, who do you think the killer is, then?

MARIE

Maybe it's someone we don't even suspect yet. Like Logan's father. Where's he been this whole time?

Brie looks completely taken aback with Marie's comment. Why would she think it was Logan's dad?

BRIE

He left after the accident all those years ago. He hasn't made any contact with Logan or his mother ever since he left.

MARIE

Well, maybe he felt even guiltier when he heard about Joey's killing spree and decided he could only truly make up for his sins by helping Joey accomplish what he sat out to do.

Brie was getting pissed now. There was no need for Marie to suggest something so ridiculous. She was tired of hearing everyone say it was all Logan's family's fault. She suspected it from most people, but not from Marie.

Suddenly, Brie catches Logan, Whitney, and Josh exiting the building and making their way towards them out of the corner of her eye.

BRIE

Shut it down now. Here they come.

As the three of them walk up to the two girls, Brie also notices three men in suits following not far behind.

BRIE

Who are those guys?

Logan looks in the direction Brie points for clarity.

LOGAN

Oh, those are our shadows. Michelle decided that we needed some added protection do to last nights' events. The three of us are the most likely targets. From left to right, they're Deputy Hoffman, Deputy Kincaid, and Deputy Mercer.

ERIC HOFFMAN, 28, is the tallest of the bunch with short, military style brown hair. He looks very stern.

WILLIAM KINCAID, 26, looks like a jock. He has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a charming smile.

ZACH MERCER, 30, the shortest of the three, looks like a goofy clownish person. He's hefty and already balding. He has a silly grin plastered on his face.

MARIE

(whispering) These are the guys they entrusted with your lives?

WHITNEY

Be nice!

The group of five decide to go get lunch somewhere, as the three deputies shadow them…


	11. The Parking Garage

INT. QUEENSPORT MALL

Riley walks through a store in the mall, which is in Queensport, the town next to Billings. Queensport is slightly larger than Billings, but not by much. Riley stops in front of a rack of clothes, pulling out several different outfits that she thinks are cute. After a few minutes of debating, she decides on which one she wants to purchase. As she makes her way out of the store, she checks the time on her phone, growing impatient.

Caleb was supposed to be meeting her here. He had messaged her earlier that morning and asked if she wanted to go on a date with him, which she had agreed to. Caleb was pretty cute after all. And she wasn't going to get over Wesley by sitting at home doing nothing all the time. She needed to get out and have fun.

But he was supposed to meet her at one, and it was already ten after one. She didn't like it when people were late for a date.

Suddenly, someone grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn.

RILEY

Caleb! You're late.

Riley folds her arms over her chest, giving him her best pissed off look. Caleb gives her a goofy grin, scratching his head.

CALEB

Err, sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off when it was supposed to, so…

RILEY

Well, it's okay this time. But don't make a habit out of it. I don't like when people are late.

CALEB

It won't happen again, promise!

The two teens begin to make their way through the mall, trying to decide where they should eat at. A common struggle.

Finally, they agree to eat at a Mexican restaurant on the lower floor. Once they sit down, the conversation turns serious.

CALEB

So, did you hear about what happened last night?

RILEY

I heard Logan got attacked by the killer at work or something like that.

Caleb nods. He wasn't talking about that one though. He was talking about how Savannah Hall and John Wright had been killed last night. Should he just come right out and say it in the middle of a restaurant though? Well, everyone else was probably talking about the same thing.

CALEB

No, I mean, yeah, that happened too, but, Savannah Hall and John Wright were murdered last night. Whitney Wilson was with Savannah when it happened. They said she just barely got away with her life.

Riley's mouth drops in awe. She clearly hadn't heard about this yet. Riley had been friends with Savannah last year, before everything happened. They were both on the cheerleading squad together. But Savannah, as everyone knew, had changed after all of that, and Riley kind of distanced herself from her.

RILEY

Oh my God, no way…

Caleb nods.

CALEB

They still haven't been able to catch the killer. They have no idea who it is.

Riley thinks for a moment about who the killer could be. Out of everyone she knew, she felt like Josh Sanders was pretty sketchy. Maybe he had something to do with it.

RILEY

My bet is Josh Sanders. He's just creepy enough to be involved in it.

Caleb gives Riley a strange look. He clearly doesn't share her opinion that the killer is Josh.

CALEB

And why would Josh be killing his friends?

RILEY

Think about it. After it all went down last time, Josh snapped under all of the emotional trauma of losing half of his friends. He went crazy and decided to kill the rest of them so they could all be reunited in Heaven or something.

Caleb laughs. Riley looks angry again. She thought it seemed likely. Josh was a strange dude. After all, he _had_ given her crumpled up flowers that he had stored in his bag and thought she would really accept his romantic invitations. As Caleb continues to laugh at Riley's suggestion, the girl becomes angrier.

RILEY

Well fine, who do you think it is, Mr. I Know Everything?

CALEB

I think it's Michelle.

RILEY

What!? The sheriff!? That's even more outlandish than my suggestion!

CALEB

Just listen for a second and it'll make sense. I think that she feels kind of useless in her role as the sheriff right now, I mean look. After the killings, nothing really happened in this town. And when minor crimes did happen, people felt like Michelle wasn't really on top of it. So whenever word got back to her, she decided to start up a new string of killings and frame someone else as the killer, gaining popularity amongst the citizens of Billings.

Riley laughs at Caleb's suggestion, just as he had laughed about hers. He doesn't get as angry about it as she did though. In fact, he actually kind of laughs about it too.

RILEY

Ok, I have to admit, both of our ideas have been pretty stupid so far. It's probably neither of the people we suggested. Maybe it's someone that none of us know. I just hope it ends soon.

CALEB

Yeah, well, I was kind of hoping things might get a little worse so they would, like, keep school cancelled for all of next week.

Riley gives Caleb an overly dramatic look, shocked that he would say such a thing. He starts to laugh, telling her he was only kidding. She sighs, rolling her eyes at him.

Suddenly, someone calls out to them. The two of them both begin to look around the restaurant for a familiar face when suddenly, Jake plops down in the booth next to Caleb.

JAKE

Hey you guys, fancy meeting you here.

Jake has his phone held out in front of him, recording. He angles it to get all three of them in the shot.

JAKE

Look you guys, I found Riley and Caleb! It looks like they're on a date or something. Are you guys on a date?

Riley blushes, acting all shy and ditzy. Caleb glares at Jake, telling him to turn off the camera. After a few moments, Jake sighs and reluctantly stops recording. After he puts his phone away, Caleb talks to him.

CALEB

What're you up to today, man?

JAKE

I came to get some new shoes and as I passed by here, I saw you guys and thought I'd come see what was up.

RILEY

What a coincidence that we would all three be here at the same time. Isn't that just something?

The three continue to talk for a few more minutes. Finally, Jake realizes that he's intruding on Riley and Caleb's date, and decides to leave.

JAKE

Well, it was cool seeing you guys. I'll let you get back to your little date festivities. See ya later.

Riley and Caleb say their goodbyes as Jake gets up and disappears around the corner. Riley watches him, making sure he is out of ear shot, before turning back to Caleb.

RILEY

He's someone who could be the killer. For real.

Caleb looks shocked to hear Riley say this.

CALEB

Jake? No way.

RILEY

Come on, it makes sense. He's kind of the outsider in our group of friends and he does a lot of strange things. Also, he disappeared right before the killer showed up at town hall last night, and then came back right after the killer disappeared. Isn't that suspicious?

CALEB

Come on, Riley. He's a little odd, but he's my best friend. He's not the killer. No way.

Riley decides to change the subject. A few minutes later, their food arrives and they dig in.

[CUT TO]

INT. MALL- SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY

Riley and Caleb, having finished their lunch, are now visiting the different stores in the mall that they want to go to. As they walk down the long open stretch, they run into another familiar face. Wesley.

Wesley sees them before they see him. And when he sees Riley wrapped around Caleb's arm, he looks pissed. He begins to make their way towards them.

When Caleb and Riley see Wesley, Caleb begins to tense up, while Riley looks rather nervous.

As the three of them come face to face, Caleb and Wesley stare at each other, not saying anything. You could cut the tension with a knife.

RILEY

Hey Wesley, what's up?

WESLEY

Hey Riley. What're you doing with this tool?

Caleb snickers.

CALEB

Really? You call me a tool? That's funny coming from you, Wesley.

WESLEY

What're you doing with my girl?

RILEY

Did you forget that we aren't together anymore?

CALEB

Yeah, you're the one who cheated on her with Callie. She's moving on from you, bro. She's not your girl. She's mine.

Wesley goes red in the face. He puffs his chest out, getting right in Caleb's face. Caleb doesn't seem intimidated by him, however. Riley watches all of this unfolding, extremely nervous.

RILEY

Come on guys, stop this. It's stupid. Let's go Caleb.

Caleb doesn't even blink. He just continues to have this little staring contest with Wesley. Wesley doesn't falter either.

RILEY

Caleb. Let's go.

Wesley shoves Caleb, who staggers a few steps backwards, but quickly regains his composure.

WESLEY

You just gonna stand there?

CALEB

You gonna be a bully? You're just proving that Riley can find a better man than you.

Wesley loses it over that comment. He lunges forward, punching Caleb in the face. Caleb drops to the floor, and Wesley is about to pounce on top of him when from out of nowhere Jake tackles him to the floor, punching him repeatedly in the face.

Riley watches all of this, shouting for them to stop. Customers stop and begin to form around the group of teens as if they're excited to see who will get their ass handed to them.

Caleb climbs to his feet, pulling Jake off of Wesley. Caleb's cheek is blood red from Wesley's fist. Wesley has a bloody nose and a busted lip. Jake is red in the face, breathing heavily.

WESLEY

You fuckin' punk. I'll get you for this.

CALEB

Stop it, Wes. Just get out of here.

Wesley wipes away the blood from his lips, glaring at Jake and Caleb.

Suddenly, a mall cop shoves his way through the crowd, looking angry.

MALL COP

Do we have a problem here?

CALEB

No sir, we're good. Come on.

Jake, Riley, and Caleb walk away, leaving Wesley glaring after them. He mutters under his breath that this isn't over. The mall cop eyes him suspiciously. Wesley glares at the mall cop before shoving his way through the crowd and vanishing.

Jake, Riley, and Caleb stop at a coffee shop not far down from where all Hell had just broken loose.

Riley looks at Caleb's cheek, feeling bad about the whole thing.

CALEB

It's not your fault, Riley. Besides, I'm fine. Don't worry.

RILEY

You guys were fighting over me, so it is my fault. I'm sorry.

They order some drinks and sit down at a table in the corner.

CALEB

Jake, thanks for stepping in back there, man.

JAKE

No problem.

RILEY

You came out of nowhere.

Caleb glares at Riley. He figures she's probably thinking he's somehow the killer again.

JAKE

I was in the video game store across the hall. I saw it happening so I ran over. Not gonna let my bro go into a fight alone. He totally would've kicked your ass, dude.

CALEB

Thanks, man. I could've took him.

JAKE

Whatever you say.

Jake nods his head up and down, agreeing with Caleb, then turning to Riley and shaking his head in disagreement. Riley giggles. Caleb rolls his eyes. Jake smirks.

After finishing their drinks, all three of them decide it's time to call it quits for the day. Jake departs from the group, leaving Caleb to escort Riley to her vehicle in the parking garage.

Caleb feels pretty good about his date with Riley. He thinks maybe he actually has a future with her. He hoped so anyway, as he really liked her.

As Riley and Caleb make their way to the garage, she can't help but turn her thoughts to Wesley. He was having a rough time. Sure, he shouldn't have started that fight with Caleb, but it was kind of hot, she thought. Caleb hadn't even fought back against Wesley. Was she not worth fighting for?

[CUT TO]

INT. PARKING GARAGE- THIRD FLOOR

The Queensport Mall was in the middle of a big business area, so right across the street from the mall was a four story parking garage. Wesley is walking through it, heading towards his own vehicle. His is one of the only few vehicles currently parked on the third floor. As he walks towards his vehicle, he can't help but look back, half expecting someone to be following him.

He wouldn't put it past Jake to do that. Jake was a creep. Caleb was a little pussy though, so he didn't think Caleb would attempt to jump him in the garage.

Wesley feels his lip bleeding, wiping at it with his shirt sleeve. That fucking asshole. He was going to make Jake pay for it. Next time he saw him, he would kick his ass. Why the hell had he interfered in his fight with Caleb?

Suddenly, Wesley's iPhone begins to blare the "Marimba" ringtone, echoing in the empty garage. He pulls the phone from his pocket, swiping answer.

WESLEY

Hello?

MAN (v. o.)

Hello, Wesley. Have a minute to talk?

Wesley has no idea who the caller is. But they wanted to talk to him. He's a little weirded out by it. After a moment, he decides to see what the caller wants

WESLEY

What's up?

MAN (v. o.)

Oh, just wasting some time.

What the hell? Did he not have anything important to talk about? Wesley rolls his eyes.

WESLEY

Look, if you don't have anything important to say, I've gotta go.

Wesley stops in the middle of the garage, pulls the phone away from his ear, trying to hit the red 'end call' button.

MAN (v. o.)

(threatening) Don't hang up on me.

Wesley's finger hovers over the red button. The man almost sounded dangerous to him.

WESLEY

Is that some kind of threat or something?

MAN (v. o.)

What do you think, Wes? You look like you've already been a little roughed up, I might just have to rough you up a little more…

This person knew that he had been in a fight. Was it Caleb? Jake? Surely it wasn't Riley… Wesley looks around the garage. He doesn't see anyone else in the garage. A car at the end of the floor was sitting in idle. Maybe the caller was in that vehicle?

MAN (v. o.)

Not me.

Wesley stares at the phone for a second. It had to be someone in the garage. They knew he was looking for them. They saw him looking at the vehicle, and wanted to tell him he was wrong. Or were they trying to throw him off? He thinks about going over to the vehicle to see, but decides against it. He pulls his keys from his pocket. He's just going to get in his car and drive away. Simple as that. The boy starts to walk again, now only a few feet from his car.

MAN (v. o.)

You know, Wesley, you're pathetic.

WELSEY

Why do you say that?

MAN (v. o.)

You cheat on one girl and dump her, then try to win her back once she tries to move on. It's your own fault you're in the predicament you find yourself in. Not another person's fault. It's all on you.

That irks Wesley. An angry look flashes over his face.

WESLEY

Why don't you mind your own fucking business, asshole? Get a life and start trying to stay focused on your business, not mine.

MAN (v. o.)

Riley will never love you.

WESLEY

FUCK YOU!

Wesley takes the last few steps towards his vehicle, looking around the garage once more, but not seeing anyone. He opens the door, gasping as a dark robed figure pops out from the driver's seat, plunging a knife into Wesley's side.

Wesley gasps in pain, dropping the phone to the floor. The figure, Ghost Face, stares at him. Wesley can see nothing behind the black eyes of the mask. The killer pulls the knife from Wesley's side, splattering blood on the side of the vehicle.

The boy feels a warm sensation starting to spread around the stinging wound. He places a hand to his side and whimpers when it comes away covered in blood. He looks back up at the ghostly killer, who has their head cocked sideways at him. As if questioning his next move.

Wesley backs a few feet away, expecting the killer to follow. They don't. They just stand there, still staring at him.

Suddenly, he remembers the car sitting a few feet away. The boy turns, trying to make an escape. He sprints towards it, clutching a hand to his injured side.

WESLEY

HELP ME!

Ghost Face begins to chase after the boy, his black robe swishing through the air around him. The person in the car sees all of this unfolding and screeches out of the space and takes off down the ramp. Wesley screams after them to help him, to no use. They've already disappeared around the corner.

Wesley turns just in time to see the killer pounce on him. He screams in terror as the ghost faced killer slashes the knife across his throat. A red smile open on Wesley's neck, spraying blood on the white mask of the attacker. Wesley's eyes grow wide and strangled sounds escape his lips as he falls to the ground. Both hands fly up to his neck, as if he can hold the slit together.

Ghost Face kneels beside the boy, stabbing him in the chest. The killer rips the knife out, sending another splatter of blood spraying onto the concrete. Another bloody stain begins to form on Wesley's chest. The killer brings the knife down again, this time into Wesley's stomach. Wesley wiggles violently on the floor as the killer again rips the knife from his stomach.

Ghost Face sends the knife down one last time, into his other side. As he yanks the blade out, Wesley slowly stops moving. He's gone.

Ghost Face rises to his feet, admiring his newest work. But suddenly, voices can be heard approaching. The ghostly assailant looks up just in time to see Riley and Caleb coming around the corner of the second floor and making their way up the ramp towards the third floor.

Riley is the first to see the grisly scene. She lets out a horrified shriek. Caleb jerks his head in the direction she's looking, a horrified look washing over him. Both of the teens are frozen for a moment, staring at Ghost Face and the dead body of Wesley. Ghost Face just stands there, staring at the two of them. For a moment, anyway. Then, he dashes towards them.

CALEB

Oh fuck, run!

Caleb grabs Riley's arm, who is still staring at the body of her ex-boyfriend, pulling her along. They run towards the second floor elevator, Ghost Face not far behind. Even if they make it to the elevator, they aren't going to get away before the menace catches up with them.

Caleb seems to realize this.

CALEB

Keep going. Get the elevator to come up.

RILEY

What are you going to do?

CALEB

RILEY JUST GO! NOW!

Riley nods, dashing towards the elevator. Caleb turns back towards the killer, ready to fight. He pulls a pocket knife from his back pocket, flicking it open. Ghost Face stops for a moment, cocking his head in what seems like shock.

Caleb points the knife at the killer, not moving. Ghost Face continues to stare at him, also unmoving.

CALEB

Come on you pansy!

Ghost Face snaps into action, slashing the knife back and forth towards Caleb. Caleb jabs the knife at the killer, not making any successful strikes.

Riley reaches the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly.

Ghost Face lands a slash across Caleb's arm, causing him to drop his knife and cry out in pain. Ghost Face slashes the knife across his cheek, sending another cry of pain from his lips. Ghost Face is about to strike again, but Caleb kicks him between the legs, sending him to the ground.

The elevator door opens and Riley disappears inside. Caleb makes a run for it, just barely making it in before the doors start to close.

Ghost Face climbs to his feet, making a mad dash for the elevator. He makes it to it just as the doors slide shut.


	12. The Fight

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Logan and Brie have just gotten home from lunch with their friends. Officer Hoffman is out front of the house. Logan didn't put a lot of faith in him though. Last time he had cops who were for protection, they had been locked in the barn when he got attacked. So it was easy to see why he had no trust in Hoffman.

Logan plops down on the couch, flipping on the television. He expects Brie to sit down next to him, but she continues to linger in the doorway. For some reason, she had been acting different since last night. She had become… distant.

Their eyes meet. He gives her a questioning look. She's the first to break the stare. Logan looks away shortly after she does. He thinks about just ignoring the sudden distance, but he knows that's not what he should do. He knew he had to confront her and figure out what was going on. But he didn't really want to do that, either.

But he had to.

LOGAN

Is everything ok?

Brie walks across the room, plopping down on the couch, next to Logan. But she leaves space between them. She doesn't look at him.

Logan wonders if she's going to just ignore him for the rest of the day. Even the car ride home had been full of silence. But she finally spoke up.

BRIE

I've just been thinking.

She looks as though she's on the verge of tears. Logan is completely lost. He thought everything had been fine. What was going on?

BRIE

(cont'd.) Last night. You told me that you wanted to push me away until this whole thing blew over.

Logan realizes now. She was upset because he wanted to stop the relationship until the killer had been caught. But she seemed to understand last night. She had just told him that she wasn't going anywhere. And he had accepted it.

LOGAN

I thought we dealt with that. I thought you were going to hang around, because you wanted to. I'm fine with that.

Brie crosses her arms over her chest. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. A tinge of pain stabs at Logan's chest. Why was she crying?

BRIE

Thinking about it, I can't help but feel like you don't like me. You want to get rid of me.

Logan was completely at a loss for words. None of this was making any sense at all. Where was this suddenly coming from?

LOGAN

Brie… what are you talking about? I don't want you gone. I need you.

BRIE

Then why did you try to push me away?!

LOGAN

Because I didn't want you to be murdered! I wouldn't forgive myself if you were killed because of me. How could I go on? That's why I said what I said. Not because I don't want you. You're all I want.

She's crying even harder now. Logan still looks confused. He starts to reach out for her, but she flinches, so he stops. This was all going down-hill fast. And it was coming seemingly out of nowhere.

BRIE

We're supposed to be there for each other! Through everything! How could you think of pushing me away?!

He can't get it to go through her mind that he only did it to protect her. He didn't know what else to say to get her to listen. He was starting to get angry, actually.

LOGAN

I told you I was only doing it for your safety! I don't want to push you away but if it's going to keep you alive then yeah, I'm gonna bring it up!

Brie looks shocked. She hadn't expected him to raise his voice. But this only adds fuel to the fire for her.

BRIE

Now you want to scream at me? I can't believe this.

LOGAN

Because you aren't listening to me! That's why I'm yelling!

BRIE

Whatever. All I've tried to do is be there for you and you keep shutting me out. I'm going home.

LOGAN

FINE! Go home!

Brie jumps to her feet, never once looking at Logan. She starts to stomp her way through the house but comes to a stop when her phone begins to ring. Pulling it from her pocket, she sees its Riley calling her. She answers.

After answering, a panicked look crosses her face. She hangs up, turning back towards Logan.

BRIE

The killer struck again. He got Wesley Jones and almost got Caleb and Riley. I'm going to be with Riley, someone who wants me to be there.

Logan sighs as Brie walks out the front door, slamming it behind her. She was acting crazy. Everything had been fine last night. But suddenly everything was falling apart? No, it had to have been bothering her last night, too. She just didn't bring it up until now. For whatever reason.

He was happy that his mother and brother weren't home, however. He didn't need them asking what was going on. They pried too much sometimes. He liked being left alone.

He wished that none of this were happening. Everyone was on edge. Things would be different if they weren't.

Why couldn't Brie understand what he was trying to do when he brought up putting things on hold until it was over? He didn't mean anything bad! He sighs again, heavier this time. He pinches his fingers against the bridge of his nose. He feels a headache coming on.

[CUT TO]

INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT

Michelle is at her desk, reviewing some of the notes she took during her meeting with the kids. She decided it was time to start running some background checks on everyone involved with the three of them. Maybe something would come up. Maybe she would find the killer. Maybe, just maybe it was someone related to Joey/Nick Palmer.

She had to find out who it was soon. The town was uneasy. And she was starting to look bad.

As she looks over the list of names, she can't help but think back to her conversation with Logan, Whitney, and Josh. A smile plays across her face. All of them were good kids. She hoped they would be able to put all of this behind them soon.

Suddenly, Waylon rushes into the room. He informs her of the parking garage incident, and the two of them are both out the door in a heartbeat.

[CUT TO]

INT. PARKING GARAGE

A forensic department employee takes photos of the body of Wesley Jones. He lies on the floor of the garage, covered in his own blood. The boys' eyes are open wide in a permanent face of shock, horror, and pain. The blood runs down the ramp in the garage.

Michelle is now on the scene. She looks horrified with the sight of another body. After getting a report on everything from some fellow officers, she makes her way to the lower floor of the garage, where Riley and Caleb are.

Caleb sits in the back of an ambulance, Riley huddled up against him, crying. He has a bandage on his face, where he was slashed.

As Michelle walks up, the two teens climb to their feet. Michelle greets them politely.

MICHELLE

I know this isn't exactly what you want to discuss right now, but, I need you to tell me what happened as best you can.

Riley keeps on crying. Caleb rubs her shoulder, trying to comfort her. After a moment he starts to explain what they went through.

CALEB

We came around the corner of the parking garage and we saw someone dressed up in the costume from _Stabbed_. They were standing over Wesley's body. Or at least I guess it was just his body because I'm pretty sure he was dead. But when we saw him, he chased us and almost killed me. We got into the elevator and escaped just in time.

MICHELLE

And did you see anyone leave the parking garage? The killer didn't follow you?

CALEB

No… when we got to the bottom floor, we called the police and ran back to the mall. We didn't see anyone leave. And he didn't follow us to the mall. So…

Michelle nods. She thinks she's done here. For now anyway. These kids had just fought for their lives. She didn't want to push them too hard. Michelle thanks them for their time and begins to make her way back to the scene of the crime.

Unfortunately for her, she runs into her _favorite_ person on earth. Kate.

Kate walks up to her, a big smile on her face. Michelle gives her a stern look and awaits for Kate to speak. After several moments, she finally does.

KATE

Michelle. You and I need to talk.

Michelle starts to walk past the annoying reporter, but stops as Kate continues talking.

KATE

Really. It's important. It's about the killer.

This has Michelle's attention. She turns back to the reporter, a hopeful look on her face. Her hopes are shattered as Kate continues, however.

KATE

I think the two of us should team up. You've got the resources and I've got the sleuthing. If we work together, I'm confident we'll be able to uncover the killer.

MICHELLE

You are the last person I'd think about teaming up with, okay? Now if you'll-

KATE

Think about it. If we catch the killer, you'll get all the credit and whatnot and I'll be the reporter with the inside story. It's a win-win. All you have to do is team up with me.

Michelle opens her mouth to reject, but shuts it without uttering a sound. Kate had a point. If they put their brains together, maybe something would come of it. For John, and all of the other victims, this was something she felt she had to do.

MICHELLE

Fine.

KATE

Excellent! Now, we just have to play a little dirty…

The two women exchange phone numbers, Kate telling Michelle that she'll be in touch with her later in the day.

[CUT TO]

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- BATHROOM

Logan stands in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He opens the medicine cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Tylenol. His head is busting. Hopefully the Tylenol would help get rid of it. As he shuts the cabinet, he can't help but feel like someone will be standing behind him in the mirror. An old horror cliché. But obviously, no one is there when the cabinet shuts.

After taking two pills, he swallows down a whole glass of water. The boy makes his way to his bedroom, laying down for a nap. He looks at his phone, laying on the nightstand next to the bed. He thinks about sending a text to Brie, but decides to give her some space for the time being.

Logan shuts his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless slumber. But his eyes dart wide open when he hears "BLUETOOTH DEVICE ACTIVATED" announced from another room in the house. He looks over at one of his bookshelves, where his Bluetooth speaker normally sat. It wasn't there. He climbs to his feet slowly, still sluggish from his brief sleep. Was someone else in the house?

"In The House, In a Heartbeat" begins to play on the speaker, radiating throughout the house. Logan recognizes this music from the film _28 Days Later_.

LOGAN

 _28 Days Later!_ Did I get it right? You gonna try to kill me again?

No response comes. The music keeps blaring throughout the house. Logan makes his way to the bedroom door, looking out into the hallway. He doesn't see anyone. He takes a step out into the hall, after grabbing his baseball bat from behind the bedroom door.

Logan remembers that he has surveillance right now. Hoffman, the cop, should be right outside. Had he not seen anyone enter the house? Did he not hear the music blaring and wonder what was up?

Making his way through the house slowly, he can't help but feel a little nervous. The music makes the whole scene very intense. He can feel his heart beating like a jack hammer in his chest.

LOGAN

Come on out, asshole! Lets' do this!

A door can be heard slamming shut in another room of the house. Logan's head jerks in the direction of the sound. With the bat raised, he makes his way towards his mothers' bedroom, where he thinks the sound came from.

He steps into the bedroom, which is shrouded in shadows, due to the black curtains hanging over the only window in the room. Looking around, Logan instantly notices a giant red splotch on the otherwise white closet door.

He makes his way over to the door ready to swing the bat at any second. A shaking hand reaches out and clutches the door knob. Logan jerks the door open, ready to hit whatever is inside. But he doesn't.

Inside the closet, Eric Hoffman is lying on the floor, tied up with rope. A piece of duct tape covers his mouth. The officer's eyes are wide with terror. Logan stares at him for a moment.

LOGAN

Holy shit. Are you okay?

Logan takes a step into the closet, reaching out to help the officer. But as he does this, he notices that Hoffman seems to be looking past Logan. But Logan notices this one second too late.

As he turns to see what Hoffman is looking at, Ghost Face appears, hitting Logan in the head with a vase. The vase shatters against Logan's head, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

[CUT TO BLACK]

 **A/N-** Holy bajeezies guys, we only have three more chapters left to go. Isn't that crazy!? D:

Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying the story thus far. Any thoughts on who Ghost Face is?


	13. The Game Begins

**A/N-** Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated the story! My life has been so hectic lately, but we're in the home stretch of _SCREAM 2_ now. This is the first of the final three chapters. I hope you all enjoy!

INT. DARK ROOM

Pitch black. That's all that he can see. He has no idea where he is. His arms are stuck behind him, and he can't move them at all. His legs are tied down as well. He knows he's tied down to a chair.

Something warm trickles down the side of his head. Probably blood. The killer had kit him in the head with a vase, busted it right on the side of his head. A throbbing sensation persists from the side of his head. He had a feeling that if he could see anything, his vision would be blurry.

Water drips from some unknown source behind him. Where was he? How had he ended up in this situation? Suddenly, he hears footsteps growing louder by the second, approaching him.

The room suddenly gets a glow to it. Logan looks around in the dim light, noticing that he is in a basement of some sort. Someone wearing the Ghost Face costume stands in front of him, holding a lantern. He tries to yell at them, but can't. He has duct tape over his mouth.

The killer sets the lantern down in the corner of the room and stalks around the room playing with the signature hunting knife as they pace. Logan watches them, hate in his eyes. He does in fact have a huge bloody gash on the side of his head. Blood runs down the side of his face.

The killer disappears from his line of sight. He wonders what they're planning on doing. His heart begins to race. Suddenly, the killer comes into view on the other side, leaning down right in Logan's face. They get so close that all Logan can see are the black eyes of the ghost mask.

[CUT TO]

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE

Whitney steps through the front door, Marie right behind her. The two girls are laughing, having a great time. As they walk further into the house, Mrs. Wilson comes around the corner wearing a questioning look on her face.

WHITNEY

Mom, this is my… _friend_ …Marie. Marie, this is my mother.

Marie and Mrs. Wilson smile and greet each other politely. The small pleasantries are interrupted as Marie's phone chimes. Pulling it from her pocket, a look of horror befalls her. Whitney waits for Marie to tell her what's wrong. After typing a rapid response, Marie looks up at Whitney, still looking horrified.

MARIE

Riley just texted me… Wesley was murdered. Her and Caleb were attacked.

WHITNEY

Oh my God!

MARIE

She wants me to come to her house. Do you want to come with me? She's my friend, I can't not go.

Whitney nods. Of course she's going to go with her. She wasn't the best of friends with Riley Evans, but she could at least try to be there for her. After all, she had been through and was going through the exact same thing.

As the two girls start to head back out the door, Mrs. Wilson stops Whitney.

MRS. WILSON

Whitney… I think you should stay at home.

Whitney stops in the doorway, turning to face her mother. She had a feeling this was coming. And she was right.

WHITNEY

Mom, I have to go. I'm sorry.

MRS. WILSON

Please, don't. Stay here. It's dangerous out there. There's a killer on the loose. Please…

Whitney sighs. She knows she's going to regret it later, but she has to say something.

WHITNEY

Mom, I'm old enough to decide what I can and can't do. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Now.

Before Mrs. Wilson can say anything to stop her, Whitney disappears out the front door, slamming it shut behind her. Mrs. Wilson sighs, looking very upset.

[CUT TO]

INT. EVANS RESIDENCE

1-800-273-8255 by Logic plays softly in the background.

Riley has just gotten home. She plops down on her bed, tears in her eyes. Brie sits down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Riley's shoulder. Caleb had went to his own home after they had been released. Brie had gotten to the mall just as they were released. Caleb had a bandage on the side of his face where he had been cut. He looked very unsettled. But Riley seemed to be in worse condition than him. She hadn't stopped crying since Brie had been there.

Brie understood though. Riley still had unresolved feeling for Wesley. And now they would stay unresolved forever. Thinking about relationships made her think of her own relationship. She felt so stupid for causing that fight with Logan. If she could, she would go back in time and fix the whole thing.

Sometimes she would just get something on her mind and it wouldn't go away. Somehow, it had slipped in her mind that maybe he just wanted to get rid of her. And it had stuck there. Deep down, she knew that wasn't the case. She had no idea why she was so stupid at times.

Brie pulls her phone from her pocket, sending a text. She hoped a response would come quickly.

After a moment of staring at the screen, she shoves the phone back into her pocket, turning her full attention to her friend.

BRIE

Riley, I know this is hard. I'm so sorry. Just know that I'm here for you.

Riley lays her head against Brie's shoulder, sobbing.

RILEY

I know I shouldn't say this… it's so wrong of me, but... I still had feelings for Wes. I still loved him. Going out with Caleb was supposed to make me forget him, but it only made the feelings for him stronger… And now he's gone!

Riley looks over Brie's shoulder, at the window that Wesley had snuck through last night. A twinge of pain surges in her chest.

RILEY

Just last night he snuck through that window. And I made him leave… That was the last time I really talked to him. Now I'll never talk to him again… So many things left unsaid…

Brie can't help but think of Logan. She had so much to say to him too. What if that was the last time she ever talked to him? No. She knew she would see him again. She had to.

The two girls sit in silence. Brie rubs her hand soothingly against Riley's back. Riley finally stops crying, just as they hear a vehicle pull into the driveway. As the two girls make their way down the stairs to the front door, they are greeted with hugs from Whitney and Marie. The four girls make their way into the living room, sitting down on the couch and love seat.

They sit in silence for a long time. None of them really know what to say. Whitney wonders where Logan is. She expected him to be here since Brie was here. But he wasn't. She wondered if they had just decided to split up after lunch or if they were fighting. She wasn't sure, but she felt like Brie was tense.

Riley sits on the edge of the seat, her eyes fixed on the coffee table, but she's not seeing it. She's off in her own little world right now. Her lips are parted slightly, revealing the whites of her teeth. A single tear rolls down her left cheek.

The other three girls watch her, still having no clue what to say. Marie and Brie make eye contact. The two of them seem to read each other's minds, as both of them get up and disappear into the kitchen.

Whitney stays with Riley. She wishes she could comfort her, but she knows all too well that there was no form of comfort that anyone could truly give her right now.

[CUT TO]

INT. KITCHEN

Marie sits down on a stool in front of the marble topped island in the center of the kitchen. Brie leans over the island, elbows on the top, chin resting in her hands. The two girls look at each other for a moment, each wondering which one of them is going to talk first. Finally, Marie speaks up.

MARIE

I think Whitney and I are finally going to be an item now.

BRIE

That's great news! Give me the deets.

[CUT TO]

INT. YATES RESIDENCE

Caleb walks through the front door, plopping down on the couch. What a shit show today had turned in to. He places a hand to the bandage on his face. The wound underneath throbs and stings as he touches it.

Wesley was dead. He never really liked the guy, but he still felt bad that he had died. Especially for Riley's sake. Some part of him somewhere deep down knew that she wasn't over him. That he was just a numbing agent for her pain.

Caleb lies down on the couch, shutting his eyes. Maybe he should have went home with Riley. No, he knew she didn't really want him there right now. And oddly enough, part of him didn't want to be there either. He felt like both of them needed to be on their own right now. But he knew that if Riley were to call him, he would go to her.

Suddenly, a knock comes from the front door, causing Caleb's eyes to dart open. Getting up and opening the door, he half expected it to be Riley on the other side of the door. But it's Jake. The two boys stare at each other for several moments.

JAKE

Hey man, I heard about what happened. I thought I'd come and check on you. I can't believe that happened… Are you ok?

Caleb doesn't answer his question, instead he bombards him with his own questions.

CALEB

You know, it's awful suspicious that you are never around when the killer shows up. Where were you when all that was going down? Wesley dies right after we get into a fight with him?

Jake looks rather hurt by Caleb's accusations.

JAKE

What are you trying to say?

CALEB

I think you're the killer.

JAKE

What the fuck, man? You know, you're the one more likely to want Wesley dead. Not me. Or did you forget that?

CALEB

I WAS ATTACKED. HOW CAN I BE THE KILLER?!

Caleb gestures to the wounds on his arm and face. Before Jake can say anything else, Caleb slams the door in his face. He's done with Jake.

[CUT TO]

EXT. YATES RESIDENCE- DRIVEWAY

Jake walks back to his vehicle, climbing in. He can't believe Caleb just accused him of being the killer. Caleb was his best friend. How on earth could he ever think he was the killer? His feelings were hurt. After sitting there in the driveway for several minutes, he finally backs out and drives off.

INT. EVANS RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Brie and Marie are still telling each other about their relationship woes. Marie is worried that Whitney won't let their relationship become public knowledge because she isn't ready to come out. Brie fears that her relationship may be circling the drains. And she knows it's all her fault.

The two girls try to comfort each other, while continuing to go back to their own problems.

[PAN TO LIVING ROOM]

Riley is telling Whitney about what happened in the parking garage. It's strange to Whitney that Riley would choose to open up to her of all people. But it was fine with her as long as Riley was the one pursuing it. She would never force her to tell her about.

Riley is interrupted though as Whitney's phone begins to ring. As Whitney pulls the phone from her pocket, her heart skips a beat.

The caller ID reads: "UNKNOWN CALLER". She slides the answer bar, putting the phone on speaker.

WHITNEY

Hello?

MAN (v. o.)

Hello girls.

Riley and Whitney both stare at the screen of her phone, wondering how the caller knew they were together. Brie and Marie both come running into the room, having heard the killer's sinister voice from the kitchen.

Whitney thinks back to last night, and how the phone call had led to Savannah's death. She can't even answer the killer. But that's fine, because Marie grabs the phone from Whitney's hand.

MARIE

Who the hell are you?

MAN (v. o.)

Don't rush things. I promise, you'll find out soon enough. We're approaching the finale.

MARIE

Then why don't you show yourself?

MAN (v. o.)

I don't think so. You're going to have to come to me.

The four girls look from the phone to each other. The killer wanted them to come to him? Why would they ever do that?

As if the killer knows what they're thinking, he explains.

MAN (v. o.)

I have an incentive for you to come to me.

Rustling around can be heard on the killer's end of the line.

MAN (v. o.)

(cont'd) I have a friend of yours.

Suddenly, a familiar voice can be heard shouting into the phone. It's Logan.

LOGAN (v. o.)

Guys! Don't listen to him. Stay away!

A loud thump and a gasp of pain can be heard coming from the other end of the line.

A chill runs down Brie's back. The killer had Logan. Oh no. No. No.

MAN (v. o.)

(sinister laughing) Now then. It's time to start the final game. You have two hours to figure out where we are and save Logan. If you can't do that, Logan will die! Oh, and no cops. If any of you try to recruit the cops, Logan dies regardless. And trust me, I'll know if you alert the police.

BRIE

(screaming) How the hell are we gonna find him when we have no idea where he could be?!

Brie continues screaming, falling to the floor in tears. Riley kneels next to her, wrapping an arm around her back.

MAN (v. o.)

I'm not completely heartless. I'll give you a little hint… It's where all the plans came together.

Before anyone can say anything to the killer, he hangs up. Marie hands the phone back to Whitney, who drops it on the coffee table. She looks at the clock. The time is currently three thirty-eight.

[CUT TO]

INT. COFFEE SHOP

Jake walks into a coffee shop in downtown Billings, thinking about maybe doing a live feed session later. After ordering he steps off to the side, waiting for his name to be called. Someone steps up beside him.

It's Kate Walsh, the reporter. She has a big smile on her face. Jake gives her a half-hearted smile, wondering what she's doing.

KATE

You're one of the kids I interviewed yesterday, aren't you?

JAKE

Yeah… Jake Grey. And you're Kate Walsh. At a coffee shop. I don't know why I'm amazed that you're here, but I am. I figured you'd be at the scene of the newest murder.

Kate gives Jake a weird look, but the smile quickly returns to her face.

KATE

So, I'm very sorry to hear that another classmate of yours has been murdered. Did you know him well?

JAKE

Well, I kind of knew of him, but he wasn't really what I'd call a friend. It does suck though.

KATE

You're the one who was doing the live podcast at Town Hall, right?

JAKE

Yeah, that's me. I do a lot of live videos.

KATE

Interesting. Very interesting. Well, I'm putting together a little group to figure out who the killer is. We're actually getting ready to meet up soon. We need someone a little younger, who knew the victims personally. Maybe you could help us?

Jake seems to think about this for a moment.

JAKE

Uh, sure.

KATE

Excellent! Once we get our orders, why don't you come with me to my place? You know Michelle Harris? The sheriff? She's part of our hunting party. She'll be there too.

Jake agrees, eager to help out. Maybe he could show Caleb a thing or two after it was over.

[CUT TO]

INT. EVANS RESIDENCE

The killer had Logan. If they didn't save him within the next two hours, he would be dead. She had already failed Savannah. She couldn't fail Logan too.

Riley tries to get Brie to calm down, to no avail. Brie can't quit thinking about how she may never see Logan again. And she had been so mean earlier. She had to find him and save him. She was not going to let things end like this.

Marie sits down on the couch next to Whitney, placing an arm around her.

MARIE

What the hell are we gonna do? We can't call the cops, or he'll kill him…

RILEY

How will he know if we call the police! I think we should. And let them deal with finding him. It's too risky for us to go find him.

Brie jerks away from Riley, a disgusted look on her face.

BRIE

How dare you. We have to save him! We can't let him die!

WHITNEY

We need to calm down and think. I think we should call everyone else and try to figure this out together. I mean, if we get everyone together, we may be able to figure out where Logan is and save him quicker.

Brie slowly climbs to her feet, glaring at Whitney. After a moment, Whitney notices and gives her a questioning look.

BRIE

How come the killer called you instead of me? Logan's MY boyfriend, he should've called me.

Marie looks from Whitney to Brie. Whitney looks at Brie in stunned disbelief.

WHITNEY

Are you serious right now? You want to argue about that? We need to be figuring this shit out, or he's gonna die, and then it really won't matter, will it?

Brie starts to argue but decides against it. Whitney was right. Now they needed to be working on saving Logan. That was the most important thing.

EXT. BILLINGS HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT- 3:53 P.M.

Marie pulls into the parking lot. Whitney is in the passenger seat. Riley and Brie sit in the backseat. They had left Whitney's car at Riley's (she and Marie had driven separately to Riley's). Marie went out and drove around the block. Whitney, Riley, and Brie had snuck out the back and went to the other side of the block so as not to alert the attention of Whitney's shadow, Officer Kincaid.

The girls had called Caleb, Josh, and Jake. Caleb and Josh were going to meet them there. Jake hadn't answered the phone. They had decided not to tell them why they needed to meet up just yet. They'd fill them in once they all had gathered.

As they pull into the parking lot, they see that both Caleb and Josh are already there. Marie parks the car, but before she does, Brie is already opening the door and jumping out. After parking, the other three girls follow Brie to meet up with the two boys.

JOSH

I hope you guys have a good reason for dragging me away from my _Golden Girls_ binge watching. And I had to worry about sneaking past that officer who was supposed to be watching me. Turns out he was just asleep in his car so he was easy to get past.

WHITNEY

Josh, shut up and listen. This is serious.

MARIE

The killer called. He has Logan. He told us that if we didn't play his game and find Logan and save him within two hours, Logan was going to die.

BRIE

He told us that if we called the cops, he would know. We can't rely on them to help us. We're gonna have to take matters into our own hands this time.

RILEY

You want us to face off against the killer? Isn't that dangerous?

Brie turns in Riley's direction, a crazy look on her face. Riley was starting to get to her.

BRIE

And what should we do? Leave him to die?! I realize that it's going to be dangerous what we're getting into, but I can't abandon Logan. I'll go in alone if I have to, damn it.

Whitney places a hand on Brie's shoulder.

WHITNEY

You're not going alone. I'm going, too.

MARIE

And I am too.

JOSH

Of course I'm going. I'm not going to leave a good friend to die.

Josh has his arms crossed and he looks really goofy.

Caleb and Riley look at each other. They both seem reluctant. But after a moment of looking at each other, they look to their friends.

CALEB

I can't let you all go, knowing I had a choice too. I'm in.

RILEY

I guess I'll go too. Better than staying alone.

JOSH

So, where do we start? How on earth are we going to find him when we have no idea where to even start looking?

WHITNEY

That's the thing. The killer gave us a hint. It's where all the plans came together. Whatever the fuck that shit means.

The group of teens seem to think about the hint for several minutes. None of them seem to be getting anywhere with what it could mean. Except Josh. He seems to be thinking really hard. Suddenly, a light bulb seems to go off. He jumps and gasps in excitement.

JOSH

I know exactly where he is.


	14. Gotta Come Clean

INT. MICHELLE'S VEHICLE

Michelle is on her way to Kate's apartment. The reporter wasn't her favorite person in the world, but right now she was desperate to solve this string of killings. She was willing to partner with whoever she had to, in order to ensure Ghost Face was stopped.

She can't get John off of her mind. He had returned to the force to help her out. And he had died because of it. She owed it to him to solve these murders.

She pulls up to the Allandale Heights apartments, parking next to what she believes is Kate's building.

She climbs out of the car and climbs the steps to the second-floor landing. Right off the landing is the doorway to Kate's apartment. Michelle instantly notices the door standing ajar. She slowly pushes the door open, peering inside.

MICHELLE

Kate? Are you here?

No response comes from within the apartment. Michelle draws her gun from its' holster, stepping into the apartment, out of sight.

[CUT TO]

INT. DARK ROOM

Logan is still tied to the chair. He has no idea how much time has passed by at this point. The killer had left after making the phone call to his friends. He took the lantern with him, so it was pitch black again.

He hoped they didn't take the bait. If they came looking for him, they would be killed. It was smarter to leave him to die. It's what he wanted. Just so it would all be over.

So no one else would be hurt.

[CUT TO]

EXT. BILLINGS HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT

WHITNEY

JOSH! TELL US WHERE HE IS ALREADY!

After exclaiming that he knew exactly where Logan was at, Josh had said nothing else whatsoever. It was as if he were waiting for them to ask. Brie sighs, her face turning red with anger. Whitney slaps Josh.

WHITNEY

Get to the point!

Josh gives Whiney a shocked look. How dare she slap him!

JOSH

He has to be at his house!

Josh looks very proud of himself. He seems to be waiting for everyone to applaud his intellectual abilities. No one does. Actually, everyone looks very confused.

He waits a few more seconds for the light bulbs to go off in everyone's head. It doesn't.

MARIE

What in the hell are you talking about?

JOSH

He has to be at the killers' house! Where else would the killer make plans? At his mom's house?! I don't think so!

Everyone stares at Josh like he is an idiot.

MARIE

Maybe, but we have no idea who the killer is. So why would the killer give us a hint that we can't use?

Brie looks nervous. She bites her lower lip, looking left and right. Tears are welling up in her eyes. This doesn't go unnoticed by Whitney, who places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

WHITNEY

Don't worry, we'll figure this out.

Brie looks like she's about to say something. But she's trembling, as if she's scared to say it.

RILEY

Well, the killer meant for us to figure it out. We don't know who the killer is. But we do know who the killers were the first time.

WHITNEY

Joey and Nathan.

The teens all seem to be in thought. Brie looks hopeful now.

MARIE

Joey was the mastermind, right? So what if it's his house that the killer has Logan? That place has sat abandoned since this all happened, right?

WHITNEY

That's the best lead we have right now.

Brie wastes no time getting into the car. Before she shuts the door, she looks at the others.

BRIE

I have a feeling that's where we'll find him.

[CUT TO]

INT. KATE'S APARTMENT

Michelle stands in the living room, looking around in shock. A broken lamp lies on the floor. A large blood splatter is strewn across the wall. The couch has several huge slashes in it. Michelle takes a deep breath, moving from the living room into the kitchen.

As she rounds the corner into the kitchen, she lets out a gasp.

Lying on the floor is Lance, face down. He seems to have several stab wounds to the back. A large puddle of blood surrounds him. Michelle is about to check her pulse when a loud clattering sound comes from somewhere further back in the apartment.

The noise causes her to jump.

Slowly, she makes her way out of the kitchen and down the small hallway towards a door at the end of the hall. She had a feeling something awaited her on the other side of that door.

When she reaches the door, she reaches out a shaking hand, flinging it open. It's a bedroom. There doesn't seem to be anyone in here, though. She steps into the room, ready to fire the gun if necessary. As she's looking around, a thumping sound comes from behind the closet door, making her jump again.

She makes her way across the room to the closet door, her heart racing. She grabs the knob, jerking this door open quicker than the last.

She screams when a cat comes running out, screeching. Luckily she doesn't shoot the little kitty. It disappears under the bed in a black blur.

Michelle clutches her chest, sighing heavily.

MICHELLE

(under breath) Michelle… it's okay…

At this moment she notices a laptop sitting open on a shelf in the closet. The webcam is on, recording her. She stares at it for a moment.

MICHELLE

What the hell?

Her heart skips a beat. Had the killer set this up for Kate, but somehow forgotten about it? Was this the killer's laptop? If so, maybe there would be some evidence as to who the killer was.

Michelle starts to reach for the laptop when she notices a ghostly figure appear behind her on the camera.

She turns to fire at the killer, but she is too slow. The killer knocks the gun from her hands, stabbing her in the shoulder with a knife. Michelle screams in pain.

Ghost Face yanks the knife from her shoulder, rearing the knife back for another strike. Michelle, thinking fast, kicks the killer between the legs. A muffled male grunt comes from behind the mask as the killer falls to the floor.

Michelle starts to make a move for her gun, but the killer grabs her leg, bringing her down to the floor as well. Before she can make another move, Ghost Face sinks the knife into her side, making her scream in pain again.

She manages to punch the killer in the face, knocking him off of her again. She struggles to climb to her feet, as does the killer.

Michelle finally manages to stand up. She tries to make a run for the exit, but Ghost Face tackles her, causing her to hit her head hard on the night stand.

Her vision goes blurry. She's going out of conscience. The last thing she sees is Ghost Face raising the knife above his head, preparing to deliver another strike.

[CUT TO]

EXT. MASTERS RESIDENCE- 4:15 p.m.

The two vehicles of teens pull off of the road at a giant wrought iron gate. Past the gate is a driveway that winds out of sight. The driveway is surrounded by forest on either side.

After the massacre a year and a half ago, Joey's aunt and uncle had moved away, as they had become the town's most hated residents. The property had set abandoned since their exit.

The teens climb out of the vehicles. Caleb grabs hold of the bars on the iron fence, yanking on them. At first it seems like they won't open, but after another yank or two, the gate creaks open.

MARIE

We should probably continue on foot from here. The killer might hear us if we drive to the house. If we go on foot, we'll at least have an advantage over the killer.

WHITNEY

It sounds like the killer is somehow keeping tabs on us. He's probably going to know we're coming either way.

CALEB

So are we taking the cars in or not?

JOSH

Are you saying… someone in this group could be the killer?

Everyone seems to think this over, looking at each other suspiciously.

WHITNEY

We can't rule it out. We never thought Joey or Nathan would turn out to be the killer. And yes, we might as well drive in. I'm sure the killer knows we're here.

MARIE

Hey guys… Brie is gone.

Everyone turns to Marie, noticing that Brie has disappeared completely. Did she run off towards the house while they were discussing their plan?

WHITNEY

She's acting really weird. We don't have time to worry about her now. We need to hurry and save Logan, if he's here.

Everyone piles into Marie's vehicle. Whitney is in the driver's seat, Josh in the passenger, Riley, Caleb, and Marie in the back. Whitney shifts into drive and speeds through the gates. The vehicle disappears around the corner, past view.

[CUT TO]

INT. FOREST

Brie is running through the forest, heading for the house as quickly as possible. She knew this was where Logan was. She was one-hundred percent positive. Logan was still alive and could still be saved. She just hoped if everything came out in the open that everyone, but most importantly, Logan could forgive her.

[CUT TO]

INT. MARIE'S VEHICLE

Whitney continues to speed down the driveway. It had been a long time since she had been to Joey's house. He had thrown a party that everyone went to back when they were in their sophomore year of high school. He and Casey had just officially started dating. Whitney hadn't wanted to go to the party for that reason, but Summer had convinced her to go.

The Masters' owned a very nice, very big log cabin that was set about two miles back from the driveway.

Whitney comes to a fork in the road. The left path leads to the house. She wasn't sure where the path on the right went. She had never been that way before. As she branches off towards the left path, a van comes flying out from the right path, speeding behind them.

WHITNEY

Oh fuck!

Josh looks through the side view mirror.

JOSH

Is that the killer?!

Caleb, Riley, and Marie all turn in their seats, looking to see. Ghost Face can be seen behind the steering wheel of the van.

CALEB

It's him! He's coming up on us! Everyone buckle up!

The van slams into the rear end of their car. Whitney almost loses control, veering off of the road, but she manages to swerve back onto the road, trying to outrun the killer.

The killer speeds up, slamming into the rear end of the vehicle again. This time, Whitney loses control and the car goes flying off the road, heading right for a tree.

As the car hits the tree, Josh, the only one who was still unbuckled goes flying through the windshield, getting thrown several feet from the car.

Whitney's head hits the steering wheel, causing the horn to blow. She doesn't move. The horn blows continuously. No one is moving in the back seat.

Ghost Face sits in the car, watching to see what happens.

In the car, Marie is the first to stir in the back seat. She sits up straight. She has a cut on her cheek that is dripping blood down the side of her face.

MARIE

Hey…guys… guys?

Riley groans, also sitting up straight. She has a cut lip. Riley and Marie share a look. They both look terrified.

Marie leans forward, trying to stir Whitney. She places a shaky hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to sit up. Whitney doesn't move.

MARIE

Oh, come on, Whitney! Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Please, don't be dead.

Caleb is the next to stir. He has a bloody gash on the side of his forehead, pouring blood down the side of his face. Riley is excited to see that he isn't hurt any worse than he is. Marie continues trying to get Whitney up.

Caleb looks out the rear window, seeing Ghost Face stepping out of the vehicle.

CALEB

Oh Jesus, we gotta get the fuck outta here!

Riley looks out the window, starting to panic. Ghost Face is taking his time, slinking across the driveway.

MARIE

WHITNEY! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! COME ON!

Marie is crying. Riley and Caleb continue to panic. Caleb tries to open his door, but it won't budge. He keeps trying, tugging on the handle, but soon realizes that the door won't open because the whole side of the car is wedged up against a tree.

RILEY

What the hell are we gonna do!?

Caleb nods to Marie's side.

CALEB

We have to go out on her side.

RILEY

And be closer to the killer?

Caleb looks back out the window. Ghost Face is still taking his sweet time. He's not even made it all the way around the van yet.

MARIE

I'm not leaving without Whitney!

RILEY

Marie! We have to! I'm sorry. If we don't go now, we're all gonna be dead!

Marie tries to argue but Riley reaches around her, opening the door. Together, Caleb and Riley shove Marie out of the car, following behind her. Marie instantly is at Whitney's door, yanking it open. She manages to pull Whitney out of the car, but Whitney's body is completely lifeless.

Riley starts to run, turning back when she realizes that Marie and Caleb aren't following her.

RILEY

Come on!

Marie is gently laying Whitney on the ground. Caleb stands in front of Marie and Whitney, almost like a shield. He couldn't leave Marie defenseless while she was trying to save the girl she liked. What kind of friend would he be?

CALEB

Riley, go on! Run! But I have to stay and help them! I can't leave them to die!

Marie sits on the ground, sobbing. Whitney may actually be dead.

Ghost Face is moving a little faster now. He's made it around the van and is now in the grass, not too far away…

Caleb looks around for a weapon, grabbing a broken tree branch from the car crash. He wields it in front of him as a makeshift weapon.

Marie continues to sob, but she seems to be coming to her senses. Riley stands a few feet away, not sure what to do.

Marie stares down at Whitney. She shakes her head. Then she slaps her. Twice. Suddenly, Whitney begins to cough, coming back into conscience.

MARIE

Oh, thank God, you're not dead!

Whitney looks around, slowly trying to sit up. She has a bloody nose, a busted lip, blood running down the side of her head. The left lens of her glasses is cracked. She finally makes it into a sitting position, rubbing her head and groaning.

CALEB

Yeah, she's not dead, but if we don't get the fuck out of here soon, she might be!

Ghost Face is closing in. Caleb swings the branch at him, but the killer ducks, jamming the knife at his stomach. Caleb gasps in pain. Riley screams. Marie is trying to help Whitney to her feet.

The killer jabs the knife at Caleb's stomach again, making him jerk violently.

Whitney manages to make it to her feet. Marie begins to pull her away from Caleb and the killer. Whitney stumbles at first, but after a moment starts to run on her own. Riley is frozen in place, watching in horror as Caleb turns to her. He has two big bloody gashes over his stomach. Blood pours from his mouth. He reaches out a bloody hand for her.

CALEB

…run….

He falls to the ground in a heap. Riley lets out a shriek as the killer begins to chase after her. She runs off into the forest, in a different direction that Whitney and Marie….

[CUT TO]

EXT. MASTERS RESIDENCE

Brie is still running. She comes stumbling out of the forest, looking up ahead to see a large log cabin sitting on top of a hill. That was it. Joey's house. She had to hurry and get in here to save Logan.

She had to be the one to tell him. Before anyone else.

[CUT TO]

INT. FOREST- MASTERS RESIDENCE

Whitney and Marie stumble through the forest. Marie didn't think the killer was pursuing them. She thought she saw him going after Riley.

Poor Riley… she was going to be all alone against the killer.

Marie comes to a stop.

WHITNEY

What?

She gives Marie a questioning look.

MARIE

(sighs) I have to go back to help Riley. I can't leave her alone to fight the killer.

WHITNEY

What? You can't go back there! We need to stay together!

Marie opens her mouth to argue, but before she can, GHOST FACE appears from behind a tree, causing both girls to scream and run in terror.

[CUT TO]

INT. FOREST- MASTERS RESIDENCE

Riley stumbles through the woods, crying. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to come out here. She thought it would be better to come with the group of people rather than being alone. Now she was alone, being chased by the killer.

Ghost Face isn't far behind her, and he's gaining on her.

Riley continues zig zagging through the trees, finally coming to a clearing. A giant red barn stands before her. She starts to make a run for it but Ghost Face tackles her to the ground. He attempts to slash her throat, but she throws her arm up just in time, getting slashed on the arm instead of the neck. She cries in pain, punching the killer in the face. He topples over, off of her.

The girl climbs to her feet, cradling her slashed arm to her chest. She runs inside the barn. Ghost Face climbs to his feet, pursuing her.

Riley climbs the ladder to the loft, hiding behind a bale of hay. She tries to hold her breath, but she's having a hard time doing so after all of the running.

Ghost Face steps into the barn, looking around for his latest victim. He begins to check all of the stalls, throwing things out of his way as he moves around on the lower level.

In the loft, Riley looks around. She notices an axe propped up against the wall behind her. She grabs it. Better to have some sort of protection.

She's doing a better job of holding her breath. She can hear things being strewn around beneath her. Her heart is racing. Soon the killer would be making his way up here. Riley had no choice left but to fight.

Down below, Ghost Face finishes checking the last stall. He comes out in an angry huff.

Riley continues to listen, not hearing anything now. She decides against coming out of her hiding spot to investigate. But several minutes go by without any noise coming from down below.

Had the killer left? Was he trying to get her to come out of hiding?

Suddenly the image of the killer standing right next to her on the other side of the hay bale flashes through her mind. She peeks around, seeing nothing. Slowly, hesitantly, she climbs out from behind the bale of hay.

The girl makes her way over to the ladder leading down to the first floor. She peeks down, not seeing the killer anywhere in sight.

Should she risk going down? What else was she supposed to do, stay up here for the rest of God knew how long?

If there was ever a time to be brave, it was now.

As if to further entice her to come down, she suddenly hears a weak voice calling out to her. A voice she recognizes.

CALEB

…Riley? Are you… i-in h-here?

RILEY

Caleb!? Hold on, I'm coming down! Watch out, the killer was just here!

Riley climbs down the ladder. When she reaches the landing she turns to see a bloody Caleb standing in the doorway of the barn. He looks as though he can barely stand. He's leaning against the door for support. He still has the tree branch from earlier.

Riley looks extremely happy to see him.

RILEY

Thank God! I thought you were dead.

CALEB

We…need to get…out of here. Now…

RILEY

Right.

Riley makes her way across the barn, stopping in front of Caleb. She's still holding the axe.

Before she can do anything else, Caleb grabs her arm, yanking on her hard. Riley is taken aback by this. He seems a lot stronger now than he could possibly be after being stabbed twice.

He continues yanking on her, trying to pull her out of the barn. Riley semi-cooperates with him, all the while trying to get a closer look at the "wounds" on his stomach.

He yanks on her again, this time causing her to cry out in pain.

RILEY

Caleb…that hurts!

He yanks so hard on her that she stumbles forward, into him. She thinks that she's going to fall, throwing her free hand out to catch herself, hitting Caleb's stomach. She gasps in surprise.

There doesn't seem to be any tears in the flesh of his stomach or anything. Caleb lets go of her arm, letting her stand up right. He has a blank expression on his face. Riley takes a step back. She looks nervous. Looking to her left, she notices the Ghost Face costume laying in a heap right outside the barn.

RILEY

Caleb?

Caleb looks really sad. He looks over at the costume lying on the ground. Then back at Riley.

CALEB

Dammit Riley. I was hoping you wouldn't find out about my little secret.

RILEY

What are you talking about!?

Riley takes a step back, a look of growing horror on her face. Caleb takes a step towards her.

CALEB

I'm one of the killers. I was hoping you wouldn't find out. I was supposed to kill you, you see. But, I really like you. I decided if I could keep you alive, I would. So I was gonna take you to safety. But you've fucked it up.

Riley stares in disbelieving horror at Caleb. He was one of the killers? How could this be happening….?

CALEB

I guess it's out of the question that you won't say anything about this?

Riley shakes her head, taking another step back. She lifts the axe in her hand.

CALEB

I thought so.

Caleb pulls out the signature hunting knife. Riley screams, taking a pitiful swing at Caleb. Caleb ducks out of the way, grabbing hold of the axe handle. He yanks it from her grip, kicking her in the chest.

Riley flies a few feet backwards, hitting the wall of a stall and falling in a heap on the floor.

RILEY

Why are you killing everyone!?

CALEB

Well, I've only killed Callie, April, and Mr. Berkley. My partner did the others.

RILEY

You sick bastard!

Riley climbs to her feet, tears streaming down her face.

CALEB

You're the one whose sick! You fell in love with an asshole who was always willing to cheat on you! He never cared about you! I cared about you so much that I killed Callie, the girl he cheated on you with, for you! I made sure he would die too! I did it all for you! And you don't even return my feelings?! You stupid bitch!

Riley can't even find words. She's so taken aback by the events unfolding. Caleb takes a step towards her. He looks at the knife in one hand, the axe in the other. Deciding which one to kill her with.

CALEB

I think you deserve a painful death.

He drops the knife, swinging the axe at Riley. Riley isn't even able to let out a final scream before the axe lodges itself right in the right side of her face. The top of the blade goes in right above her eye and stretches all the way down to almost her mouth.

Caleb lets go of the handle, the axe wedged in her face. She falls to her knees, then onto her side, the axe not coming out of her head the whole time.

Riley's dead.

Caleb looks down at Riley's body, a sad look returning to his face. After a moment he shrugs, walking out of the barn.

[CUT TO]

INT. FOREST- MASTERS RESIDENCE

Whitney and Marie are still running, but Ghost Face is no longer pursuing them. After a few moments of chasing, the two girls had looked back to see he was no longer there. That hadn't stopped them from running though.

They continue moving through the forest, finally coming to a clearing.

MARIE

Look, there it is!

Sitting at the top of a hill is the Masters' house.

[CUT TO]

INT. DARK ROOM

Logan still sits, tied to the chair. It's driving him crazy wondering what's happening with his friends right now.

Suddenly, he can hear someone coming down what he believes is a set of stairs. Who was it? The killer? Or his friends?

He is blinded by a source of light that shines right in his eyes. He shuts his eyes, then squints, trying to make out who is holding the light. It's coming from a phone.

BRIE

Thank God! I made it in time!

It was Brie. She had came after him.

Brie starts untying him, struggling with the ropes. Logan tries to say something to her, but his words are muffled behind the duct tape over his mouth. Brie gets up and rips the tape from his mouth.

LOGAN

You shouldn't have came here! He's going to kill us!

BRIE

I wasn't going to leave you alone to die!

Brie goes back to untying the ropes while Logan continues to complain about her coming here. After a few minutes, she's able to get the ropes fully untied. She helps Logan to his feet.

LOGAN

Where are we?

BRIE

Joey's house. But we'll talk more after we get the hell out of here.

Brie leads Logan towards the stairs, leading him up to a kitchen.

The kitchen is familiar too him, even in its' deteriorating state. After all, Joey had at one time been his best friend. At one time. Everything is covered in dust and spiderwebs at this point. It's semi-hard to see everything in the room in the evening light. All of the furnishings still sit where they had last time he had been here.

Mr. and Mrs. Masters must have left all of the furnishings behind when they left.

Brie continues to lead Logan through the house. As they round the corner, Brie runs right into someone, causing her to scream and Logan to gasp.

But it's just Marie and Whitney. Everyone sighs in relief.

WHITNEY

Thank God you're alive, Logan.

LOGAN

I know, but you guys shouldn't have risked your lives' coming after me!

BRIE

(to Whitney) _I_ saved him.

Whitney stares at Brie in confusion. She had been acting weird for some time now.

WHITNEY

Yeah, you disappeared on the rest of us.

BRIE

Yeah, to save my boyfriend!

LOGAN

Ok, look! Now isn't the time to be arguing. We need to get the fuck out of here!

The four teens start to head down the long hallway towards the front door. But suddenly, Brie's phone goes _ding!,_ causing her to come to a stop. Logan, Whitney, and Marie all turn to see what she's doing.

She has the phone pulled out, reading a message.

WHITNEY

Seriously? Can the texting not wait until we get out of here?!

BRIE

No, it can't. We have to stay here.

MARIE

Why?

Brie shakes her head. Not answering. She continues to hold the phone in front of her.

BRIE

We can't go outside.

Everyone looks confused. What was happening? Whitney is the first to make a move, snatching the phone from Brie's hand.

BRIE

Give that back!

Whitney turns away from Brie, reading the message. Brie continues to claw at Whitney, trying to get the phone back.

WHITNEY

What the fuck?!

Brie stops trying to get the phone back. She backs away slowly, her hands at her sides, her head hanging low. Marie and Logan look from Whitney to Brie.

MARIE

What does it say?

Whitney holds the phone out for the rest of them to see.

It's a message from an unsaved number. Actually, there are several messages that have been exchange between Brie and the unsaved number. But the most recent one reads " Leave the house and I'll make sure your part in all of this becomes known".

The message before that is one from Brie. It reads "Whitney, Marie, Caleb, Josh, Riley, and myself are coming to Joey's house to get Logan."

WHITNEY

You wanna tell us what the hell is going on?

Brie rubs her left arm with her right hand. She looks nervous and shameful.

BRIE

I guess I've gotta come clean.


	15. Why Are You Doing This?

INT. MASTERS RESIDENCE- CLOSET

Both Jake and Kate are tied up in the closet. Kate has been trying to scream for help, but her screams are muffled underneath the tape covering her mouth. Jake has been working on trying to cut through the ropes keeping his hands tied together. Whoever had knocked them out hadn't taken his pocket knife from him, which he had been able to maneuver out of his pocket, onto the floor and finally behind him and into his hands.

After getting their orders at the coffee shop, Jake had followed Kate back to her apartment, ready to work with her assembled task force on finding the killer. But when they got there, Ghost Face had been in the apartment, waiting for them. They were lucky to not be dead.

[CUT TO]

INT. MASTERS RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Like the kitchen, the living room is still fully furnished. There's a TV and an entertainment stand in the corner, a couch facing the tv. There's a bookshelf full of books. A nice rug on the floor. Hanging on the wall are a collection of deer antlers. Mr. Masters had been an avid deer hunter. There are so many antlers mounted on the wall that they almost take up one whole wall from ceiling to floor.

The four teens stand in the living room. They had just ran from the kitchen all the way down the long hall. They had almost made it out of the house. But then Brie's secret started to come out.

Logan, Marie, and Whitney stand close to the front door. Brie stands closer to the hallway, still looking shameful.

BRIE

I guess I gotta come clean.

Logan looks the most hurt of everyone. This was the ultimate betrayal. Even worse than when his best friend, Joey had turned out to be a killer. But now, Brie was a killer too?

WHITNEY

You bitch. I knew you'd been acting weird all day.

Whitney had been keeping an eye on Brie ever since they had met up at Riley's house earlier. She'd been acting off. At first she had thought it was because her and Logan had been fighting (Marie told her), but then she started being down right hostile and weird.

Marie is speechless, like Logan. Brie was her best friend. Why would she be telling someone what they were up to?

Whitney scrolls up through the messages, reading more of them. Brie had messaged the number earlier this morning, telling whoever it was that Riley and Caleb were meeting at the Queensport Mall and what kind of vehicles they would be in. She shows this message to the others.

MARIE

You told them where Riley and Caleb would be? You're the reason Wesley died?

BRIE

Let me explain!

Logan finally breaks his silence.

LOGAN

What's going on here, Brie? You're one of the killers?

Brie looks genuinely hurt by what Logan has said. This confuses Logan even further. If she were the killer, he highly doubted she would be upset at him asking her.

BRIE

No, I'm not the killer!

WHITNEY

Who is it you've been messaging?

BRIE

It's the killer…

MARIE

What?

BRIE

Look, they told me if I didn't help them that they would kill you, Logan. And my family. And then me. They were going to take everything away from me if I didn't help them!

MARIE

Bitch! We're all gonna die now! It looks like whoever the killer is, they aren't going to keep their promise to you!

BRIE

No! He told me if I helped him that he wouldn't kill Logan! Or me! He's going to let us live!

MARIE

What about the rest of us!?

Brie starts crying. She knew that they weren't going to understand. But maybe Logan, at least, would understand. She moves towards him, slowly. Reaches out a hand.

BRIE

Tell me you understand why I did this… Please…

Logan looks sick. He doesn't say anything. Instead, he takes a step away from her. This makes her cry even more.

BRIE

Logan! Please!

Whitney has been reading messages this whole time, coming to one from Brie that tells the killer that Whitney was taking Savannah home, and that Savannah's parents were out of town. She was the reason that Savannah had died. Rage flares in her.

WHITNEY

You bitch!

Whitney punches Brie in the face, knocking her flat on her back. Dust flies up from the floor when Brie hits it. Marie grabs hold of Whitney, keeping her from continuing her assault on Brie. Whitney drops the phone in the process. Logan picks it up, reading what Whitney had just read.

Brie slowly sits up, rubbing her cheek. Slowly, she climbs to her feet.

BRIE

Ok, I probably deserved that.

WHITNEY

You deserve a hell of a lot more than that, you stupid cunt! You're the reason Savannah died! Why everyone died!

BRIE

No, not everyone. They approached me yesterday. After Logan was attacked at Food Town.

WHITNEY  
Whooptie Fuckin' Doo!

LOGAN

So, if you've been messaging the killer, who is the killer?

Brie doesn't answer right away. She takes a few steps back from the other three. She looks conflicted. Like she knows, but doesn't want to tell them. After a moment of choosing her words, she speaks.

BRIE

It's my step brother.

Everyone looks confused. Especially Logan. He had no idea that she had a step brother. But this Q and A is about to get cut short.

Caleb appears behind Brie, in the hallway. Before anyone can say or do anything, he stabs Brie in the back, making her scream in pain. She falls backwards, into him, looking up at him. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out.

Caleb smiles down at her, yanking the knife from her back. Brie falls to the floor in a heap.

CALEB

Well, well, well, what have we here?

Marie, Whitney, and Logan all stand together next to the front door, looking surprised at this development. Logan had mixed emotions. He wanted to rush to Brie's side. To help her. But he was also very upset with her for what she had just revealed to them. She might as well have been one of the killers.

MARIE

Caleb…? You're the killer?

WHITNEY

Brie's step brother.

Caleb smirks.

CALEB

Surprise! I'm the killer. But, I'm not her step brother.

WHITNEY

So why are you doing this?

CALEB

Do I really need a motive? I mean, is a motive really going to make this easier for you to deal with or something? (beat) Well, I do have one. I was killing people for Riley. Because I loved her. But she didn't return my feelings. Actually, she was really kind of a bitch about it. So I killed her too. Oh, I also had a little bit of a monetary motive as well. After this is all over and done, we'll be famous. The only survivors of the brutal murders that have haunted Billings for so long. My partner and I are going to get our fifteen minutes of fame! Maybe we'll even get to portray ourselves in _Stabbed 2_!

MARIE

So who is your partner?

CALEB

Here he comes now.

Before anyone can ask another question, the front door flies open and in comes GHOST FACE. The three teens gasp in horror as he sinks a knife into Whitney's shoulder. Whitney screams in pain.

MARIE

Whitney!

Logan grabs a picture from the wall, smashing it over the killer's head. This causes the killer to violently rip the knife out of Whitney's shoulder. Whitney and the killer fall to the floor. Marie pulls Whitney to her feet.

MARIE

Lets' get the fuck out of here!

But where were they going to go? Ghost Face blocked the front door and Caleb was blocking the hallway exit. Maybe out the living room window?

Logan seems to be thinking this as he starts to head for the window next to the television in the corner of the room. Whitney follows behind him, Marie behind her. But suddenly, Ghost Face tackles Marie to the floor, preparing to stab her.

Whitney turns back, kicking the killer in the chest, sending him sprawling off her. She's about to help her to her feet, but suddenly a loud _bang!_ sounds through the room, and Whitney jerks violently, hitting the wall and falling to the floor.

MARIE  
WHITNEY!

Logan and Marie both turn towards the source of the sound, seeing Caleb holding a gun, smirking again. He had shot Whitney.

MARIE

You son of a bitch!

Marie runs towards Caleb, Logan trying to stop her, but she shoves him away, determined to get to Caleb.

Caleb sets down the gun, brandishing his knife for this fight. Logan takes note of the gun, ready to make a run for it, but suddenly Ghost Face is in front of him, holding his knife to his neck. Logan backs against the wall, Ghost Face moving with him, keeping the point of the knife against his neck.

Marie reaches Caleb, trying to punch him, but he dodges. He sinks the knife into Marie's side, making her cry out in pain. Before he can remove the blade, Marie elbows him in the face. He cries out, stumbling backwards. The knife clatters to the floor.

Marie tries to grab the knife, but Caleb punches her in the face, knocking her backwards. He places a hand on each of her shoulders, shoving her backwards as hard as he can. Towards the wall full of deer antler mounts.

Marie flies backwards hard, getting impaled through the chest by one of the antlers on one mount. The antlers stick out about 6 inches through her chest, blood red.

MARIE

Gah…!

LOGAN

NO!

She coughs up blood. Slowly, she brings both of her hands up towards her chest, looking down at the antler sticking through between her breasts. She looks back up at Caleb, a look of shock and pain on her face. After a second, she slumps forward. Her eyes and mouth are wide open. She's gone.

Caleb picks up both the knife and the gun, walking over to join Ghost Face and Logan.

CALEB

Now that their out of the way, we can get down to real business.

Ghost Face nods, pulling off the mask to reveal-

[CUT TO]

INT. MASTERS RESIDENCE- CLOSET

Jake has finished cutting through the ropes that bound him. He tears the tape off of his mouth. Kate notices this, trying to say something to him.

JAKE

Shhh. I'm gonna untie you too. But you have to promise not to go running out there just yet. They put us in here for a reason. I bet anything they'll come back for us soon. And when they do, we can get the jump on them.

Kate nods in agreement as Jake begins to saw through her ropes.

[CUT TO]

INT. POLICE STATION

Waylon sits at a desk, typing up a report on a drunk driver. He keeps periodically checking his phone. He hadn't heard from Michelle in some time. Something was giving him bad vibes.

Suddenly, a loud commotion from the front doors of the room alerts Waylon. Looking up he sees Officers Kincaid and Mercer standing in the doorway, a look of panic on their faces. He gets up and makes his way over to them.

WAYLON

What's going on?

KINCAID

Those damn kids snuck out of the house!

[CUT TO]

INT. MASTERS RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

LOGAN

The camera-man?

LANCE

I have a name, you know.

Logan seems to ignore this statement. He looks down at the knife tip still pressed against his neck. Lance looks at it for a moment too, before taking a step back, taking the knife off of Logan's neck.

LANCE

Caleb, the gun?

Caleb nods, aiming the gun at Logan's head. Lance takes off the Ghost Face robe, tossing it to the floor. Caleb hands the gun to Lance, who puts it in a holster on his waist.

Logan looks from Caleb to Lance. These two were the killers. But why?

LOGAN

Why are you doing this?

LANCE

You wanna know why? What if I told you it's because Nick Palmer was my cousin?

[Soundtrack thuds.]

LOGAN

What? Joey? And you're related to Brie too?

LANCE

That's right. My mother married her father. I'm her step-brother. The two of us were really close. She really looked up to me. She knew what I was up to. That I was the killer. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone if I told her not to. If I threatened the people she loved. I can't believe she actually believed me when I told her I wouldn't kill you. But it worked in my favor. She really helped Caleb and I out.

Logan can't help but remember the look of desperation on Brie's face when she was untying him. And when she was trying to explain herself.

LOGAN

So you're killing people to get revenge for Joey?

LANCE

You see, my motive is pretty simple. Good old-fashioned revenge. You killed my cousin. Now I'm gonna kill you. And if that's not good enough, you're good for nothing father killed my mom's sister and another cousin of mine. Is that motive good enough for you?

LOGAN

But why did you kill everyone else? Why didn't you just come after me!?

LANCE

Well, I wanted to finish taking out people who were associated with the original killings. Savannah, John, Whitney, Josh, and you of course. Caleb wanted to kill Callie and Wesley. April was just in the right place at the wrong time. And of course, Riley was unappreciative of what Caleb did for her.

LOGAN

You sick fucks….

Lance scoffs.

LOGAN

And why did you leave messages at some of the crime scenes?

LANCE

Well, leaving messages at the crime scene created even more buzz about the killer. 'The killer is judging people'. 'Is this some sort of judgement day/ religious killer'? It helped make us seem more fearsome.

LOGAN

What's the end game? You're never going to get away with this.

CALEB

That's where you're wrong. We've got this whole thing figured out.

LANCE

Caleb and I never killed anyone. You see Logan, you became mentally unstable after your best friend turned out to be a psychopath. You lost your grip on reality, decided to finish what he started. You went on a killing spree, leaving cryptic messages at the scene of the crime. You even went so far as to try to make the police think that the killer was a family member of Nick's.

Lance and Caleb look pleased with themselves. Logan looks confused with what they have told him.

LOGAN

Did you forget that the two of you attacked me at work? There's camera footage of the two of you attacking me! How would I be the killer if two people dressed as Ghost Face attacked me?

LANCE

We've got that figured out too. Jake and Kate were your partners. You had them attack you at work to lure suspicion off you. Jake loves to film things. Which is why he filmed all of the murders.

Lance looks to Caleb who nods, holding up his phone for Logan to see. There's footage of the killer's POV stabbing Savannah repeatedly. Logan looks away from the footage, feeling sick.

LANCE

And Kate's motive is obvious. She's a dumbass reporter who wants to make it big. She helped you and Jake with the killings so that she'd have news to report on and catch the killers in the end. She'd be famous. Hell, maybe she'd get to play herself in _Stabbed 2_.

CALEB

But unfortunately for the three of you, Lance and I were able to outsmart you. We killed the three of you and escaped. Lance and I will go back to our daily lives, the two survivors of the Billings Murders.

LANCE

Speaking of Jake and Kate, can you go get them and bring them out?

Caleb nods, disappearing out of view and into the hallway. Logan watches him disappear down the hallway. Lance watches him watch Caleb walk away, smirking.

LANCE

How do you think it's gonna end? Are you ready to die?

Logan looks Lance in the eyes but doesn't say anything. He's not ready to die. Not anymore. He owed it to everyone to stop these two killers. And right now he's trying to come up with a way to stop them. And it looks like he might have a little help on the way.

As if she could somehow hear his thoughts, Brie slowly climbs to her feet, shakily. She tries to be as quiet as possible. The knife wound to her back wasn't deep. It hurt, but it could've been worse. She'd been lying on the floor listening to the events unfolding.

Looking over at Logan, she raises a finger to her lips. He couldn't give her away.

She'd heard what Lance had said about using her. And she realized that she was a fool for ever trusting him. But maybe she could still make it right. If she helped stop them. Now seemed like the best opportunity. While only one killer was in the room.

Looking around, she grabs a vase off the nearest table, sending dust flying through the air.

[CUT TO]

INT. HALLWAY

Caleb walks up to a closet door. Lance had told him Jake and Kate would be in here. Kate had supposedly been putting together a task force to find the killers. Lance had been waiting in her apartment when the group had came over. He took them captive, then took care of Michelle, after pretending to have been murdered.

He grabs the doorknob, turning it.

As the door opens, he is greeted with the tip of an umbrella hitting him square in the chest. He cries out in pain as he hits the wall on the opposite end of the hallway.

[CUT TO]

INT. LIVING ROOM

LANCE

What the hell was that?

Lance turns towards the hallway, getting greeted with a vase to the head from Brie.

[CUT TO]

INT. HALLWAY

Jake steps out of the closet, ramming the umbrella tip into Caleb's stomach. Caleb gasps in pain, falling to the floor. He drops the knife in the process.

Kate comes running out of the closet, looking up and down the hallway. She sees the front door and makes a run for it.

JAKE

Kate, come back!

The two of them had made a plan to fight the killers together. But now she was running away.

While Jake has his attention turned to Kate, Caleb is able to grab the knife and gain the upper hand. He shoves Jake against the wall, stabbing him in the side.

[CUT TO]

INT. LIVING ROOM

Lance slashes the knife at Brie, just missing her. Logan takes this opportunity to grab a shard of the vase and stab Lance in the shoulder blade. Lance cries out in pain, elbowing Logan in the stomach.

Logan falls to the floor, a fresh cut on his hand from gripping the shard of vase so hard.

Brie grabs hold of Lance's wrist, trying to wrestle the knife from his hand. Logan climbs to his feet, grabbing hold of the shard of glass in Lance's shoulder and twisting it. Lance screams, his grip on the knife loosening. Brie finally manages to get the knife from him. Logan reaches for the gun in the holster on Lance's waist, managing to pull it out, but Lance hits him in the face with his elbow, causing Logan to drop the gun. The gun goes sliding across the floor.

Lance is about to go after it, but Brie holds the knife to his throat.

BRIE

Not so fast, you bastard.

Logan can feel blood pouring from his nose. Lance must've broken it.

LANCE

Come on Brie… don't do this. We're step sibling, remember?

BRIE

That was before all of this. Before you used me. You turned me into a killer. The least I can do is make you pay!

At this moment, Kate comes stumbling into the room. She looks from Lance to Brie to Logan.

LANCE

Kate! Holy fuck! I'm so glad you're alive. These two are the killers!

Kate looks stunned. Logan and Brie? And was it Caleb that she had seen in the hallway? The three of them were the killers?

LOGAN

Kate, this isn't what it looks like!

LANCE

Kate- you can stop them, like you wanted to. There's a gun on the floor right over there!

Kate looks in the direction that Lance is pointing, seeing a gun lying on the floor near the front door. If she got it, she could maybe hold these two at bay. Jake was dealing with Caleb. She could stop the killers.

Logan and Brie share a look. Logan nods. He's gonna make a run for the gun.

But so is Kate.

And Kate beats him to it, picking up the gun and training it on his forehead.

KATE

Back the fuck up, asshole.

LOGAN

Kate, come on! You're making a mistake here!

KATE

Shut up! I can't believe you'd kill everyone after what you went through. (looks at Brie) And you, you helped him!? Drop the knife!

Brie looks from Lance to Kate. She keeps the knife on Lance's throat, ready to slash him.

KATE

Drop the knife or I'm gonna blow your boyfriend's brains out!

Brie sighs heavily. She takes the knife off of Lance's throat, letting go of it. The knife clatters to the floor. In the blink of an eye, Lance stoops to the floor, grabbing the knife. He stabs Brie in the stomach, all the way to the hilt of the blade.

Brie coughs up blood, slumping forward. Lance rips the knife out, bringing it down again, this time in Brie's chest.

LOGAN

NO!

Kate is shocked at what Lance is doing. She falters, taking the gun off Logan. Logan doesn't waste any time crossing the room, catching Brie in his arms as she falls towards the floor. He kneels on the floor, cradling her in his arms.

LOGAN

No!

Brie looks up at him, a look of shock and pain on her face. Her eyes are wide open.

LOGAN

Please don't go…don't go…don't leave me….

BRIE

I'm… I'm sorry…for what I did…

She goes limp in his arms. Her eyes stare up at the ceiling, seeing nothing. Logan trembles, still holding her.

Lance crosses the room to join Kate. Kate looks from him to Logan, a look of confusion on her face.

LANCE

Give me the gun, Kate. We need to finish this. Now.

Kate seems to think about it for a moment. She shakes her head. Lance looks angry.

LANCE

Let's try this again. _Give me the gun._

KATE

No.

Lance takes a step towards her. She brings the gun up, aiming it on his forehead.

LANCE

What are you doing?

KATE

It's not them. It's you. You're the killer.

Lance starts to take another step towards her.

KATE

STAY BACK!

LANCE

What're you gonna do? Shoot me?

At this moment, Caleb walks back into the room.

CALEB

Well, that was a mess.

Kate turns to look at Caleb, giving Lance his chance. He slashes out at heer with the knife, slashing her on the side of the face. She drops the gun and Lance kicks her in the chest, knocking her into a bookshelf which falls on top of her.

Lance picks up the gun.

LANCE

How'd they get loose?

CALEB

I don't know. But they're both taken care of. I knocked Jake out again.

LANCE

Perfect. Now lets' finish this once and for all.

Lance and Caleb both turn to the corner of the room, ready to finish off Logan. But he's gone. Brie lays on the floor, her eyes now shut.

CALEB

Uh oh.

LANCE

Don't just stand there! Go find him!

CALEB

Right.

Lance begins to throw the furniture in the room, clearly pissed at what a shit-show his plan had turned into. Caleb looks around, noticing the set of stairs that lead upstairs. He moves across the room, climbing the stairs two at a time.

INT. SECOND FLOOR LANDING

As Caleb climbs to the second-floor landing, he looks around for where Logan could've went. He stands at the star of a long hallway with doors on both sides. But a door about halfway down stands ajar. Caleb smirks, heading towards it.

As he comes to the door, he pushes it the rest of the way open, looking inside.

It's a bedroom. It looks like the bedroom of a teenage boy. Skull posters and movie posters hang on the walls. He steps into the room, looking around some more. He looks under the bed, but no one is there.

He moves to the closet, sliding it open. Nothing. He begins to push through the clothes hanging on the rack, but there's clearly no one in there.

He backs out of the closet, sighing heavily.

CALEB

Where the fuck is he?

LOGAN

Right behind you, asshole.

Logan appears behind Caleb holding a toilet tank cover in his hands. Caleb turns just in time to be smacked directly in the face with the tank cover. It makes a sickening sound as it makes impact with his face.

CALEB

Agh!

Caleb stumbles backwards, his nose a bloody mess. There's also a big red gash above his left eyebrow. He dropped the knife. Logan follows him, smacking him on the opposite side of the face with the tank cover.

CALEB

Guh!

His face is bloodier now, with several more gashes on the right side of his face. Logan takes a final swing at him, hitting him under the chin. This causes his mouth to slam shut, breaking several of his teeth. He falls backward, right through the window behind him.

He goes crashing through the window, flailing about as he plummets to the ground, landing right on his head. The impact breaks his neck, killing him.

Logan looks out the window, down at Caleb's dead body.

LOGAN

Hope you had a nice trip, asshole.

[CUT TO]

INT. KITCHEN

Lance is throwing some of the furniture in the kitchen around, still looking for Logan. But he had just heard the loud sound of glass breaking upstairs. He listens for a moment before heading towards the stairs.

As he rounds the corner into the living room, he's greeted with a slash across the face from Logan, using Caleb's knife.

Lance cries out in pain, backing away from Logan. The knife cut him right underneath one eye and over the bridge of his nose.

Logan takes another swing at him, but he manages to dodge. Lance pulls the gun up, aiming to fire. Logan, acting fast, grabs Lance's wrist and jerks his arm upwards. He fires the gun, blowing a hole in the ceiling. Logan knees him in the stomach, making him drop the gun.

But Logan forgot that he also had a knife. And at this moment, Lance stabs Logan in the stomach with the knife.

Logan drops his own knife. Lance yanks the knife out. Logan places a hand over his stomach wound, looking down at it. He falls to his knees, looking up defeatedly at Lance.

LANCE

Looks like this is the end. Any last words?

LOGAN

(spits on Lance's shoe) Fuck you.

LANCE

I'm gonna enjoy killing you.

Lance kicks Logan in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor on his back. He falls on top of him, placing both hands firmly around Logan's neck. He's going to choke him to death. Logan struggles to get him off of him, but it's to no avail.

It feels as though he's starting to lose consciousness. He had to do something quick, or he'd be gone. Looking around, he sees the gun a few feet away on the floor. He starts to reach for it, but it looks like it's going to be too far away. But the tips of his fingers touch it. He tries to pull it closer.

Lance continues to choke him, tightening his grip now. Logan loses his grasp on the gun, letting out a strangled gasp. He can't let this be the end. He reaches for the gun again, this time pulling it close enough to grab it.

He brings it up, hitting Lance in the side of the head with it. Lance topples over, off Logan. Logan stumbles to his feet slowly, turning to train the gun on Lance, but he's not there.

LOGAN

…Shit!

Logan slowly moves down the hallway, towards the kitchen. He has the gun out in front of him, ready to fire. Just before he comes to the kitchen entrance, Lance pops out from behind the corner, knife raised and ready to strike.

Logan fires the gun. Lance cries out in pain, falling backwards and knocking over the kitchen table in the process. He's not moving. He doesn't get up. He doesn't make a sound.

Logan sighs in relief.

He makes his way down to the living room, stopping to pick up the knife on the floor in the process. As he enters the living room he can't help but look at the carnage around him. He can't look at Brie's body lying in the corner. He's standing there in silence when suddenly someone places a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

JAKE

Whoa! It's just me. Sorry man…

Jake has a giant red stain on the shoulder of his shirt. Blood is caked on the side of his face.

Logan looks at him for a moment, sighing. Jake looks around at all of the bodies in the room. Marie. Whitney. Brie. Kate.

JAKE

Are they all dead?

LOGAN

I think so…

JAKE

Jesus… we need to call the police.

Logan nods in agreement. But he can't stay in this house. He needs to get out of it now. He picks up Whitney's phone, which is laying on the floor a few feet from her body. He opens the front door and disappears out it. Jake follows after him.

EXT. MASTERS RESIDENCE- FRONT PORCH

Logan makes his way down the steps, looking around. The log cabin sits on top of a hill. The grass is very tall, as it hasn't been taken care of in over a year.

Sirens can be heard close by. The police knew they were here?

JAKE

I guess we don't have to call the police anymore, huh?

The two boys take a few more steps down the hill. Then in the blink of an eye, a bloody fist hits Jake in the face, sending him to the ground and rolling down the hill. Logan turns in the direction the fist came from, shocked to see Lance standing before him.

Lance tackles Logan to the ground, punching him in the face several times. He raises his own knife above his head, finally ready to finish Logan off.

LANCE

Next time you shoot someone, you should make sure it doesn't just grave their shoulder. But wait, there won't be a next time.

The cop cars come into view, stopping at the bottom of the hill. Waylon, Kincaid, Mercer, and a bloody Hoffman are among the cops that get out of the cruisers. They all have their guns out, ready to fire.

LOGAN

There won't be a next time-for you!

Logan stabs Lance in the chest with his own knife. Lance gasps in shock and pain, looking down at the blade sticking out of his chest. A red stain begins to form around the wound. He slowly falls off of Logan, landing on his back in the tall grass.

He's dead. His eyes are permanently open, staring up at the dying sunlight. His hand is still gripped firmly around his knife. The other knife is still stuck in his chest.

Logan looks at him for a moment before climbing to his feet.

WAYLON

Hands in the air now!

Logan lifts his hands above his head, slowly. They tell him to slowly make his way towards them.

[ANGLE ON LANCE'S HAND, GRIPPING THE KNIFE]

His grip becomes tighter.

[ANGLE ON LOGAN TAKING SLOW STEPS TOWARDS THE COPS]

Lance jumps to his feet, screaming angrily. Logan turns towards him, caught off guard.

WAYLON

Get down!

Logan wastes no time ducking to the ground as the cops open fire on Lance, shooting him five or six times in the torso and twice in the face. The knife falls out of his hand as his body is flung backwards violently like a ragdoll.

He's really dead now.

Logan slowly climbs to his feet. He's covered in blood. From the wound on the side of his head that has caked blood all down that side of his face, to the bloody broken nose, to the bloody stomach wound. He'd lost a lot of blood.

And he was starting to feel the effects of it.

As he tries to make his way down the hill he stumbles, hitting the ground hard and rolling the rest of the way down.

His vision was starting to go blurry around the edges. Was this it for him? Was he dying?

[FADE TO BLACK]

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

[FADE IN ON BILLINGS HIGH SCHOOL]

EXT. BILLINGS HIGH SCHOOL- PARKING LOT AND FRONT LAWN

The parking lot is completely full. Today was a big day for the Class of 2018. It was Graduation Day.

Standing on the front lawn of the school is Kate Walsh and Jake Grey. Jake is recording her. Kate has a microphone and is wearing a lovely red dress. Her hair is done up all nice.

KATE

We're coming to you from Billings High School, where the class of 2018 is getting ready to walk across the field and receive their diplomas. This is a big day for them. As you can see behind me, the whole town of Billings is coming together today to celebrate with the graduates. Among the class of 2018 walking across the field today are Logan Fields and Whitney Wilson, two of the survivors of the Billings Massacre. Today is a happy day, but it's also going to be a very emotional one. The graduating class has planned a tribute to their classmates that didn't make it here. And to the underclassmen that also tragically lost their lives.

Kate was referring to Casey Sanders, Summer Anderson, Savannah Hall, Natalie Franzel, and James Rogers in this years graduating class. And for next years class she was referring to Riley Evans, Marie Grimald, Callie Hanson, Wesley Jones, and April Taylor.

Jake gives Kate a thumb up, lowering the camera. She gives him a big smile.

After everything started to settle down, Kate had asked Jake to be her new camera man. She knew that he loved doing podcasts and Facebook live streams. She also felt a little guilty, having brought him to her apartment and gotten him attacked by Lance and Caleb. All of his friends in his graduating class were left and his other friends were graduating today. He was definitely having a rough time. So if she could help ease the pain a little by letting him do some filming for her, she was going to do it.

KATE

How was it?

JAKE

You did good, but I'll let you review the footage in case you want to have a redo.

Jake holds out the camera for her. She makes her way across the lawn, taking the camera from his hands. But instead of looking at the footage, she eyes him curiously.

KATE

How're you holding up?

Jake doesn't answer right away. He looks around at the parking lot, vehicles still pouring in. He looks across the street to the football field, where the ceremony would be held, at all the people walking in to find a seat in the stadium. Finally he looks up to the school buildings themselves.

JAKE

… I just feel weird being here without all of my friends. We had all made plans to come with Brie and cheer on Logan and his friends. And now it's just me.

Kate watches him closely for a moment.

KATE

I know it's hard, Jake. But you're not alone. You have a family that cares about you, Logan, Whitney, and Josh. And me. We'll all be there for you. We'll be there for each other.

Jake gives her a half-hearted smile. No actual reply.

[CAMERA PANS ACROSS TO THE FOOTBALL FIELD ENTRANCE, "TOOTHBRUSH" by DNCE plays softly]

Standing at the entrance are Waylon Burke and Michelle Harris.

Michelle had been found in the back of the reporter van that had chased and caused Whitney to wreck at the Masters' house. She had suffered multiple stab wounds and lost a large amount of blood. They had rushed her to the hospital for a blood transfusion where she almost died. But somehow she had pulled through.

She had been shocked to learn that Lance Greene and Caleb Yates were the killers. She had thought Lance was dead when she went to Kate's apartment, but he had tricked her. If she had just checked his pulse…

And Brie had been involved in it as well. That was what had really floored her.

With the killing spree behind them now, Michelle and Waylon had started a romantic relationship. They hadn't made it public yet, as it would probably look unprofessional for a sheriff to be dating a deputy. But they would make it public when they were ready.

Looking around, there were cops and security officers everywhere.

WAYLON

We've got a lot of security here today. Is it really necessary?

MICHELLE

After everything this town has ben through, it's completely necessary.

Waylon nods in agreement. Michelle had been personally invested in the Ghost Face murders that had rocked Billings for almost two years. It seemed like she hadn't fully accepted that it was behind them now. But she had followed Logan Fields' story through from the beginning, so he didn't blame her that she wanted to see it through until the end.

Rumor had it he was going to be moving far away, taking a flight out tomorrow.

WAYLON

So… are we still on for dinner after the ceremony tonight?

Michelle blushes, looking around to see if anyone heard what Waylon had just asked her.

MICHELLE

SHHHH! Are you trying to get us found out?! (whispers) But yes, we're still on for diner. (turns red) And maybe I'll let you spend the night at my place. Maybe.

Waylon looks shocked to hear this. Every time he had tried to get her to spend the night with him or tried to spend the night at her house, she had told him no. But it looked like she didn't want to spend the night alone tonight.

WAYLON

Sounds good to me.

Michelle grins at him, and he smiles down at her.

[CAMERA PANS UP TOWARDS THE SUN, "TOOTHBRUSH" FADING OUT]

[CUT TO]

INT. BILLINGS HIGH SCHOOL- CLASSROOM

["SHE SAID" by COLLECTIVE SOUL PLAYS SOFTLY OVER THE SCENE]

Logan sits in a classroom, wearing his cap and gown. His nose is visibly crooked now from where it was broken. A bruise on his temple is still visible, but it's starting to disappear. He looks towards the classroom door as it opens.

Whitney walks in. She had been shot in the side and had managed to survive her injuries. She too is wearing a cap and gown.

The two of them share a look and a hug.

Logan had been the one to tell Whitney that Marie hadn't made it. It had been really hard to have to tell her that. Whitney had of course been devastated by the news.

Logan was also having a difficult time. Brie was gone. And he missed her. But he was also angry at her. In a way she was partly responsible for some of the murders.

WHITNEY

It's hard to believe this day has come.

LOGAN

It's hard to believe it's just us now. Who would've thought when we started high school with all of our friends that by the time we graduated there would just be three of us left.

Josh had also miraculously survived the massacre, but he was still in the hospital. After being thrown from the car, he had sustained several broken bones and fractures. He was basically in a full body cast.

WHITNEY

There were a lot of us. Me, you, Summer, Casey, Joey, Savannah, Nathan, Brie…

LOGAN

We were all so happy. Care free.

Whitney begins to tear up. She wipes the tears from her eyes, smiling at Logan.

WHITNEY

I'm glad we made it.

LOGAN

Yeah, me too.

He gives her a half-hearted smile.

WHITNEY

So, where are you going after all of this?

LOGAN

Somewhere far away. Somewhere where I can start fresh.

Whitney had of course already known that Logan was leaving. But he refused to tell her where he was going. She couldn't blame him.

WHITNEY

Well, once I finish college, I'm getting out of this town, too.

Logan nods. He had been excited for Whitney when she had told him she would be attending South Virginia State University in the fall. He had confidence that she would do just fine.

WHITNEY

It's not gonna be easy, ya know.

Logan gives her a questioning look.

WHITNEY

You leaving. You're going to cut off contact with everyone. Start over. It's going to be hard.

Logan of course already knew this. He hadn't even told his own mother and brother where he was going. After everything that happened, he didn't want to be too close to anyone. It would be best for him to move away and start over somewhere else.

LOGAN

I know it won't be easy. But it's for the greater good that I'm doing this. It has to be done.

The two of them go quiet, looking around the room. Whitney looks up at the clock in the room, gasping.

WHITNEY

It's four fifty-eight. We need to get down to the gym!

The class was to meet in the gym and then walk across the street to the football field, where all of Billings graduations were held.

The two of them run out of the classroom together, out of sight.

 **END CREDITS ROLL**

 **She Said still plays**

 **Logan Fields**

 **Whitney Wilson**

 **Josh Sanders**

 **Jake Grey**

 **Kate Walsh**

 **Michelle Harris**

 **Waylon Burke**

 **Dianne Fields**

 **Seth Fields**

 **IN MEMORIAM**

 **APRIL TAYLOR**

 **CALLIE HANSON**

 **STEVEN BERKLEY**

 **SAVANNAH HALL**

 **JOHN WRIGHT**

 **WESLEY JONES**

 **RILEY EVANS**

 **MARIE GRIMALD**

 **BRIE MITCHELL**

 **CALEB YATES**

 **LANCE GREENE**

SONGS USED

"Downtown" by Mackelmore

"Don't Say" by The Chainsmokers

"You Know You Like It" by DJ Snake

"The Shining Theme"

"In the House, In a Heartbeat"

"1-800-273-8255" by Logic

"Toothbrush" by DNCE

"She Said" by Collective Soul

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the above songs, they belong to the artists that created them.**

 **A/N** **-** Well, that wraps up _SCREAM 2_! What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. It's been one hell of a ride, that's for sure. Believe it or not, I actually wrote two different endings for this one, and this is the one I went with. Hope I made the right choice! There are plans for a _SCREAM 3_ , sometime soon.


End file.
